A New Hope
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Takes place six years after Glinda's death. Hope has grown into a strong child and Elphaba is still hurting from the lost of her lover. An event that happened to her daughter has left Elphaba reeling. Who is this cloaked figure that has affected the two
1. Chapter 1

**All here is the sequel to Fate's little twist. It is set six years after Glinda's death. Elphaba still hasn't really gotten over Glinda's death and Hope only has memories of what Glinda is like curtesy of people telling, espcially Elphaba, all about her other mother. Reading Fate's little twist might help with the story line in this one. So if you haven't read it you might so you won't be lost with some references in this story. I don't own Wicked and never will. I don't own the title either since its the same title as a Star Wars movie. So unless some one can come up with a better name that's what the name will be. I hope you enjoy reading this one.**

Darkness was all around. Everywhere you looked it there was the black mass surrounding the area. It was suffocating and offered no hope to anybody who was trapped in this hell. Suddenly a bright light pierced through the darkness and showered down a new hope from the prison breathing in new life and a new start.

XXX

"Mommy! Mommy!" A young voice shouted in the halls in a frantic way and tears. Elphaba lifted her head from a book and pushed up her reading glass to her head. She was wondering what was causing such emotions from her daughter. The green witch just swung her legs over the edge of her bed when a green blur rammed right into her stomach. With the momentum of the hit Elphaba went flying back on to her bed, the glasses shot off the top of her head and landed on the floor.

"Oof." The green witch grunted in pain as the two bounced on the bed a couple of time. A six year old Hope, quick as a cat, clambered up her mother's body and buried her face into the green neck. Her tears started to run down the column and Elphaba knew that from the way Hope was acting, something has scared her daughter pretty badly. So the raven haired beauty wrapped Hope up in a protective embrace and slowly got up into a sitting position. Elphaba started to run a hand through the raven locks and softly spoke words of comfort trying to calm Hope down.

"It's ok. It's ok. Mommy is here." She would whisper. Hope's cries quickly reduced down to sniffles as she wiped her nose on the black tank top Elphaba was wearing. The green witch couldn't help but laugh at that little habit Hope picked up. Glinda did that all the time when she was alive. Elphaba's eyes stung a bit at the thought of her dead lover. It's been six years now since her death and the ache in her heart still hasn't stop hurting. Elphaba pulled her daughter back and wiped away the rest of the remaining tears that didn't get on her shirt.

Her eyes glowed love at seeing Hope strong and healthy but not so big. She was small for her age and Elphaba, along with the Lion and Fiyero, thinks that Glinda's shortness might be in affect for Hope. Her green skin had a healthy glow just like her mommy's and it highlighted those light blue eyes. Elphaba knew she had to watch out when Hope was older and knew how to batter her eyelashes at anyone who caught her eye.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked gently. Hope wrapped a small, green hand around the emerald ring that was hanging around her neck. Brown eyes watched that action very intently. Ever since she gave that ring to her daughter a year ago she has never left that thing out of her sight. It looked like it's a source of comfort or protection, Elphaba inferred, because she gave it to her. She did that for the green child never stopped trying to get at and finally when Hope was old enough she gave it to her for her fifth birthday. Elphaba whispered to Hope as she put it around her daughter's neck that it belonged to her mother and it would protect her from anything that scared her. Also the green witch added that Glinda will always be with her for her spirits lives on and watches out for her always. At that gesture from her daughter Elphaba knew something must have spooked her while she tried to sleep.

"Th-There w-wa-was a…a..a"

Elphaba put a hand over the green mouth that was stuttering so bad she couldn't decipher what Hope was trying to say. Crystal blue eyes moved back and forth, dark eyebrows drew together slightly at what her mommy did. This was a way Elphaba used to stop the rambling her daughter did at times. She swears that this little girl in front of her had only her looks but the way she acts a lot of the time it's like Glinda all over again. The green witch removed her hand and used it to tuck some dark locks behind the green ears.

"Take a couple of breaths and tell me what's wrong." Elphaba instructed as she wrapped her arms around Hope's waist. Hope closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Her eyes snapped open, startling her mommy a bit. The green hand gripped the ring tighter.

"There was a figure in a hooded cloak standing in a corner of my room and it wouldn't go away when I put the blanket over my head. It scared me for I thought it would get me. It was scary." Hope explained as tears started to well in her eyes when she remembered the dark figure in her room staring at her underneath that hood. Fear froze the blood running in Elphaba's vein when her daughter described what happened. There has been a minor threat or two on Hope's life because some people still thought Hope was a monster and Glinda was put under a spell for it to happen. But it was taken care of with the help of the Lion and Fiyero.

The green witch believed her daughter really saw this because it's only been ten minutes when she put Hope to bed. She mustn't let that emotion display on her face though for she had to be strong for Hope. Elphaba swallowed that feeling and her eyes filled with fire at someone scaring Hope. That is unacceptable.

"Show me and I will take care of them." Elphaba said in a firm voice. Hope nodded her head and slid of her mommy's lap. She felt better now that her mommy was going to take care of the person. She liked it when Elphaba would protect her and calm her down with hugs and kisses. It made her feel very safe. Elphaba grabbed hold of the outstretched hand and got up from the bed. Hope guided the green witch back to her bedroom with her hand still clasped around the emerald ring.

When they got in front of the wide, open door Hope went behind Elphaba's legs. Soulful brown eyes soften as a hand went on top of the head. Hope looked up to her with fear ridden eyes. Elphaba patted the head a couple of times for reassurance and told her green child to wait out here while she checked her room.

"Just keep hold of that ring and your mother will be with you." The raven haired beauty whispered. Hope nodded her head in understanding and held the ring even tighter then before. Elphaba's eyes widen when she saw a green light emitted in her daughter's hand but just as quickly died away. When that happened Hope's shoulders became less tense and the fear started to melt away in her eyes. Speechless the green witch walked into the bedroom as she picked up her left hand and looked at her pink jeweled ring. She didn't do that kind of magic it was only for Glinda but who did? Elphaba pushed out the notion of Glinda being alive out of her head. That's a highly unlikely idea for it's been six years and she had to get use to the fact that Glinda was never coming back.

The green witch wiped away the stray tear that has escaped her barrier and focus on finding this person Hope described. Her eyes swept the room and saw that it was empty. The tension in her body drifted out a bit but Elphaba won't be satisfied until this whole room was searched. She checked in the closet, underneath the bed, every crook and nanny in that was in the room. There was nothing there to suggest that a person was in this room. But Elphaba wasn't going to write this off as Hope's imagination. The fear in the crystal blue eyes was so raw and real Elphaba couldn't deny it. The raven haired beauty turned around to the open door.

"It's all clear little one. Come back in so you can go back to sleep." Elphaba called out. Hope poked her head into the doorway, her eyes moved around the room as if she was scanning as well. Elphaba chuckled and waved in her daughter. Hope's body soon fallowed her head and she padded into her room still holding on to the ring. When the green girl got close enough to her mommy, Elphaba picked her up and put her underneath the warm, pink blankets.

"There we go snug as a bug." The green witch whispered with much affection as she tucked her daughter snug in the bed then pushed off the dark locks off of Hope's face, her eyes glowing with love for the little girl below her.

"Or a Bug" Hope chimed in.

"Or a Bug." Elphaba repeated with laughter in her voice. Hope's giggles mixed in with her mother's deep chuckles and the two ended at the same time with a breathless 'Oh'. When they were done laughing Elphaba leaned over and pressed lips to the green forehead, crystal blue eyes closed at the sign of love from her mommy. Then the green witch gave her daughter an Eskimo kiss making Hope laugh out loud.

"I love you so very much" Elphaba whispered. Hope put a hand onto top of a bigger version of her own. Elphaba swallowed hard and looked in to the eyes that were Glinda's.

"I love you too, mommy. Can you tell me the story about when you and mom met again?" Hope asked widening her big, blue eyes to the puppy look that way her mommy would give in and tell her the story again even though she heard many times. The minute those eyes turned into the new look Elphaba couldn't help but do what Hope asked her to do. The green witch had a tradition when she put Hope to bed. After she had tucked the green girl underneath the covers she would tell her one story about Glinda. That way Hope would know about her other parent and never forget where half of her genes came from. Sometimes Hope would request a certain story that has already been told or let Elphaba tell her a new story. The raven haired beauty smiled softly and nodded her head. The green squirmed excitedly in her bed and waited for her parent to get started. She loved this story and requested it the most out of all the stories she has heard. Elphaba shifted her body until she rested a leg on the bed and she could see her daughter better.

The green witch licked her lips and opened her mouth to begin to tell the story. Elphaba got to the part where Morrible just assigned them as roommates and neither one was really happy about it when soft snores reached her green ears. She looked down and saw Hope was fast asleep, the ring now lying on the moving chest. Elphaba jerked a bit when the emerald gem sparkled again. That was starting to creep her out just a tiny bit. Pushing that aside Elphaba kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered her love for her.

She closed the door behind her and dropped into a serious mode. Elphaba strode back to her own room and closed the door. She needed to talk to the Lion about what happened to Hope. She didn't want anything happening to her daughter at all. She couldn't live life anymore if something happened to that little girl resting in the room that was two doors down from hers. Elphaba walked to the desk that was near the window and opened the middle drawer. In the middle of it was that unmarked paper that had Glinda's writing on it and next to it was the pink flower Glinda gave her in Shiz.

"You're dead and not coming back. I need to accept that." Elphaba whispered in a thick voice as she closed the drawer then grabbed the key that rested on top. The green witch slide it in the lock that was on the middle drawer and locked it. It was time to move on and live in the present, no more thinking that Glinda some how survived and was going to come back to them. Elphaba took the key, went to the window, opened it up to the breezy night and tossed it out into the darkness with all her might.

The green witch managed to see where it landed and lost her breath when she saw it land near a cloaked person. The person's cape was flying in the wind and wrapped around the body like a blanket. The brown eyes watch as the cloaked person bent down and picked up the golden key. They then looked back up to the window were Elphaba was almost hanging out of the window shaking like leaf. This was the person Hope saw in her room, how did they get outside of the palace so fast and by the guards? The person waved the key in the air as if to thank Elphaba and then turned around, their back now to the highly shocked green witch.

Elphaba tried to control her erratic breathing as the cloaked figure limped their way into the forest. When the person was gone Elphaba stumbled back on to her bed and clutch her forehead. Thoughts were racing a mile a minute in her head. Who was that person? and what the hell were they doing in her daughter's room? Elphaba staid up all night trying to figure out this mysterious person and got nowhere. It consumed her mind so much she burned herself out and nodded off when the sun peaked the over the horizon. Today was the day of Glinda the Good's memorial service.

**Who is this cloaked figure? Is it Glinda back from the dead or someone else that is watching over the family? Well you will have to wait and see. Stay tune for the next chapter of A New Hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right the second chapter of New Hope is up and well I will let you read on to see what happens. I think you will like especially the last part. Feedback is welcome even if you want to flame it.(flaming doesn't bother me at all.) Now enjoy chapter 2 of New Hope.**

Elphaba just finished her third cup of Gilikin coffee, she knew she was going to regret it later, and place the empty mug into the kitchen sink. The staying up all night and thinking who in the hell was that person in Hope's room took a toll on her physically and mentally. This wasn't a time to take a blow to her mind and body for today was the day of Glinda's memorial and she needed to be in tip top shape to get through the service without breaking down. Getting the Lion before he left to help set up the area and telling him what happened last night was a booster for her. It made her feel less on the edge when he promised her, after asking if they were all right, to up the guards around the palace to make sure it doesn't happen again. Elphaba gave herself a full body stretch to kick start her still sleepy body and left the kitchen to say goodbye to Hope. It would only be for a few hours but Elphaba didn't like leaving her daughter without her for too long. She figured it must be a mother thing.

The green witch always made sure that she and her daughter got alone time on this day so they could do their own thing on this day. Last year Elphaba took Hope up to Gilikin to see her grandparents. Glinda's parents welcome them with open arms and huge smiles. The raven haired beauty likes them a lot for they figured out that she and Glinda were more then just friends after that one time they stayed there during Winter Break. She and Glinda were highly taken by surprised when her parents threw a huge celebration for them. It was a moment Elphaba never forgot especially when Glinda was crying and hugging her parents whispering her love for them as they did her. They were happy that Glinda found some one who truly cared and loved her with all her heat. That's all that mattered to them.

Those two highly spoiled Hope when they were there for the weekend but thankfully didn't give Elphaba any trouble afterwards. This year the green witch was thinking about doing a picnic out by the pond area and stay there until the stars came out or until they were too tired. Elphaba sighed heavily as she made her way to her daughter's room. She really didn't want to go this year but it was for Glinda and that was enough incentive to go to the heart of the Emerald City. On the way to Hope Elphaba bumped right into Fiyero as he walked the opposite way of her.

"I'm sorry, Yero." The green witch apologized for walking into him. Fiyero gave a smile and waved it off. Word got around to him about what happened last night and he was on his way to see how her and Hope were doing. His blue eyes grew concern when he noticed the tiredness in the brown eyes. Yesterday must have been really rough on her. Fiyero put a hand on a shoulder and squeezed it gently. Elphaba looked up to him to see what he wanted.

"I don't want to do this today. I'm trying to move on but going there it wouldn't help and I want to be near Hope after what happened yesterday." The raven haired beauty explained after seeing the questioning in Fiyero's eyes. His eyes soften into sympathy. Elphaba took Glinda's death really hard and to take a step forward that's good in his mind. He didn't like seeing her mope around and be a shell of a person he once knew. It's all understandable of course; Elphaba lost the one person who meant the world to her. But now she has Hope in her life and it made it better for her to continue on in life.

He saw how much that little girl means to her. Her soulful brown eyes were filled with life again and happiness when ever Hope was in her sights. She loves that child more then the world itself and would do anything to protect and make sure she is safe. Fiyero opened his mouth to say something along the line of that until he saw the ring still gracing the left finger. He knew there that Elphaba hasn't move on at all. The ring still being there says it all.

"If you are trying to move on why do you still wearing the ring on your finger?" The Winkie prince asked a hardball question. Elphaba gave him a confused look then looked to her left hand. Tears pricked at her eyes at seeing the pink jeweled on her hand. The green witch put her other hand over the item and made sure she had a good grip on it. Fiyero was right, why did she have this ring on her if she was trying to move on from Glinda.

Elphaba gulped hard and pulled. It barely moved a fraction of an inch when Elphaba realized she couldn't remove it. This ring held the promises Glinda gave her long ago and she felt like she was breaking them again if the ring came off. She couldn't move on until something gave her a peace in her mind to officially let go of Glinda. Elphaba gave a chocked sob and let go of her ring.

"I can't. I just can't." She whispered as she shook her head back and forth a couple of time. Fiyero felt guilty for getting his friend so worked up in the morning just before Glinda's memorial service too. He was going to comfort her when Hope's voice range out behind him.

"Mommy."

Elphaba froze at hearing her daughter's voice. She can't see her like this. The green witch wiped her eyes away with tears and made sure she looked like nothing was wrong. When she knew that was all good she motioned Fiyero to move to the left so she could see Hope. There dressed in black, almost floor length dress stood her daughter. Her raven colored locks was put up in a ponytail and her eyes still big and blue. The green witch lost her breath at how gorgeous her daughter looked in such a simple dress. Glinda would have a heart attack because Hope was wearing black.

Green lips tugged up slightly at that thought then went down almost into a frown at the thought of when Hope was older and boys would be chasing after her daughter. She needed to find a solution about that when Hope was older and knew about the opposite sex or same. The green witch would want her daughter to find someone who loved her, cared for her, and made sure as hell protected her with their life. Elphaba shook that out of her head she had awhile for that to actually happen.

"What is it, Hope?"

Hope pouted her lips at the question. It's like her mommy knows that she wanted something. Elphaba sighed at the look she was getting. That look made her almost agree with whatever the green child asked of her. The green witch couldn't help but think of Glinda at that pout. She raised an eyebrow telling Hope to ask what she wanted to ask. Hope widened her eyes involuntarily and cocked her head to the side as she twisted her bare foot on the cold ground. There Elphaba knew what her daughter wanted and she knew what her answer was.

"Can I go with you to the celebration?" Hope asked.

Elphaba made her face look stern so Hope won't talk back to her after she gave her the bad news. Hope sobered up at that look and pouted her lips even more. Elphaba shook her head no and then verbalized it. She mustn't let that look push her over. This was one of the times she needed to be firm with Hope.

"No, not until you are older."

The green child stomp her foot and her eyes flashed in anger. She wanted to go and see what this is all about. She was tired of missing her mommy for hours and for her to come home with redness in her eyes. Every time she would ask if mommy was all right, Elphaba would say she was but Hope knew that was not the case. She is very perceptive for her age and Elphaba doesn't know that yet. Elphaba gave her the look that meant don't push your luck. Hope shook her head back and forth with a grunt. Green nostrils flare at her daughter's stubbornness that was one trait she hoped to Oz that she didn't get from her. Fate didn't give the option and Hope had inherited her mommy's stubborn streak.

"I want to go."

"Well your not, Hope. Now stop acting like this otherwise you will go to your room." Elphaba threatened in a very firm voice. The fire in the crystal blue eyes made the green witch start to breath heavier. Sweet Oz that look. That's Glinda's look when she was getting mad at her. Hope stomped her foot harder on the ground and Elphaba was near her breaking point. She doesn't tolerate this kind of behavior. Poor Fiyero was caught in the middle of a Thropp' strong headness battle that was going to explode very soon.

"I want to go, Mommy. I want to!" Hope shouted.

"Enough!" The green witch yelled. At that strong voice Hope shrunk away that fire in the voice and in her mommy's eyes. Her mommy never yelled at her like this and it scared her. Hope had tears running down her cheeks; Elphaba lost her breath at the look. She didn't mean to make her daughter cry at all as guilt flooded her body. Hope clutched the ring around her neck then ran down the hall brushing past her mommy. Her sobs echoed down the hall as Elphaba put a hand to her chest and leaned against the wall for support. The green witch looked to her right when Fiyero nudged her off the wall. Her eyes told him she didn't mean to yell at Hope like that.

"Go now, Elphaba." Fiyero said strongly as he pushed her down the hall Hope ran down. Elphaba nodded her head with vigor and sprinted down the hallway, she need to make right with Hope. Glinda would understand if she was late. Hope comes first in these kinds of situations. The green witch got to a t-section part of the palace, going on instinct she took a left only to bounce back a couple of feet when she ran into what she thought was a brick wall.

"Oh thank Oz, Miss Elphaba I was looking all over for you. We need to go now. You can't be late for the opening ceremony." A voice talked to her with relief. Elphaba was still shaking the stars out of her head when a great pressure came onto her left arm and she was being dragged down the right hall. Her heart started to pound faster, this wasn't the way she wanted to go. She needed to get to Hope and apologize for raising her voice like she did. The green witch tried to get out of the iron grip but the person taking her away from her daughter ignored her attempts like a pesky fly.

"I need to get to my daughter. Let me go." The raven haired beauty demanded as she tried to dig her heels on the slick ground.

"Your daughter can wait. Your presence is much more needed in the ceremony."

That remark made Elphaba's blood boil. Who ever this person was didn't have a child and obviously didn't care about her relationship with her own. The green witch fought and fought with the person but they were too strong and the next thing she knew she was in a carriage going away from her crying daughter. Elphaba slid into a seat and put her face into her hands. Her shoulders started to shake as tears slowly made down her cheeks.

XXX

Hope was sitting near the pond's edge though not close enough to fall in, just like her mommy told her to. Her tears were still coming down her tear stained face. She didn't like it when her mommy got mad at her but she never seen her mommy yell like that before. It scared her and the next thing she knew she was crying. As Hope started to wipe away the tears with the back of her hand, dark boots crunched the soft ground and headed towards the sniffling green child. Sensing that someone was near her, Hope snapped her head upwards then scrambled backwards at seeing the hooded figure from last night towering over her.

Hope opened her mouth to scream so that someone could get here and take away this scary person. The hooded figure had other plans and quickly clamped a hand over the open mouth effectively muffling the piercing cry that could have sent help. The person put the other gloved hand to their own lips and used the other to wipe away the tears off the green face. Hope moved her head away from the fingers, her eyes lost its fear quality at that touch that seem familiar to her some how.

She looked back when she heard grass being shifted around. The green girl watched as the cloaked figure kneel down in front of her and put a hand behind their back. Hope leaned forward at what this person was doing. She gasped when the figure produced a pink rose and held it out to her. The person then pointed at the rose and then at her, indicating it was for her.

"I…I'm not allowed to take things from strangers." Hope responded remembering what Elphaba has taught her. The cloaked figure was persistent and put the rose closer to Hope, they really wanted her to have this gift. A green hand slowly made its way to the green stem of the flower. The person inhaled sharply when Hope's hand grazed their own, they could feel the heat of the hand despite wearing gloves. When Hope took the rose out of the hand the cloaked figure dropped the hand and watched the green child bring the pink flower to her nose.

"Gilikin Rose! That's my favorite flower." Hope exclaimed happily when she found out what type of flower this was. Her shining blue eyes looked up to the person and watched their head nod in confirmation on both thins she said. The cloaked figure then shifted their position; they took their legs out underneath them and laid the feet on their sides then used a hand on the ground for support. This person didn't seem as scary as last night. There was an aura about them that seemed very familiar to Hope and she couldn't place it at all.

She closed her eyes when a gloved hand ran through her thick, dark locks. This was a gesture her mommy does all the time. How do they know about it? When Hope opened her eyes, she saw the person holding a gloved hand out to her. Hope bit her lip and had to think about what mommy has told her not to do. The hand closed around the tiny, green one when it was cautiously put into there own. The person squeezed it gently as if to reassure the green child that she was doing nothing wrong. They then helped Hope up into a standing position and started to guide her to the woods.

**What's going to happen with Hope and the cloaked figure? Will she struggle when she see where they are going or will she willingly go with them? Well you have to wait and see in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right third chapter of A new Hope is up. Please don't hate me after this chapter. I didn't like writing it but it had to be done...I'm sorry. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed. The reviews are appreciated very much and thank you again. They mean a lot to me. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys for taking the time and tell me what you think of the story. Now enjoy.**

Hope was memorized by this person in front of her. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't stop staring into the darkness that hid the person's face. There was something very familiar about them that she couldn't put a finger to. The cloaked figure gave another reassuring squeeze to the green child as they guided her to the woods. Crystal blue eyes widen at hearing soft humming from coming out of the hood. It made her more relaxed and calm. Hope tried to put a finger on this mysterious song, the rhythm was highly familiar. The green witch couldn't think straight for the mind numbing humming was really enticing her. The green girl closed her eyes and focused on the person before her.

Having magic run deep in her blood has allowed Hope to sense auras around people. Though it wasn't very developed right now, Hope sometimes couldn't get a reading at all. This person in front of her she got a blast of their aura; it nearly knocked her to the ground. The cloaked figure quickly grabbed Hope and kept her upright. When they were sure Hope was all right they continued onward to the woods. There was nothing to suggest a harmful or evil aura about them but warmth. Dark eyebrow drew together at what else she felt. This feeling was stronger then the glowing warmth. It was pulsating off this cloaked figure and directly entered the young girl's heart. Crystal blue eyes slowly revealed themselves to the person in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, her eyes full of confusion after what she felt. She wanted to know who this person was and did they have this aura almost similar to… Hope sneezed suddenly cutting off her racing thoughts. The cloaked figure pointed to themselves as if repeating the question again. The green child nodded her head as she wiped away her nose with the back of her hand. The figure's body started to twitch and the air around them shifted to nervousness. Hope waited for the person to reveal themselves to her.

She was too curious to leave with this person. Hope had inherited Elphaba's thirst for knowledge and when she wanted to know something she will try to get the information anyway her six year old body can. Hope waited patiently for cloaked figure to tell her who they are and she can unravel the mystery around them. The one she wanted to solve was what do they want with her. The hooded figure sighed in defeat as they raised their gloved hands to their hood. Hope watched with sparkling eyes as the person was about to bring down their hood.

"Hey! Get away from her!" A loud voice rang from behind the green child. The cloaked figure froze and quickly removed their hands away from the hood. Hope turned around to see what disrupted this unveiling that would have solved the puzzle on what was going on. Her blue eyes widen into saucers at seeing Fiyero standing ten feet from them and eleven Gale Force guards right behind him with their guns drawn. The figure gulped hard at seeing the barrels being pointed straight at them. The person then realized Hope was in the line of fire if the soldiers decided to get gun happy. They cannot let this innocent child get hurt because they were a threat.

"Hope, come here." Fiyero commanded frantically. Elphaba was going to have his head for letting Hope get to close to this stranger. Thank Oz he was he stumbled upon the two of them before they started to go to the forest while he was looking for her. He nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Not taking any chances on Hope's life, Fiyero ran to get some guards and come back to arrest the person. The prince's heart started to beat wildly when Hope shook her head no. This was turning bad very quickly. The cloaked figure started to put a hand to Hope's back to shove her towards Fiyero so she will be safe. That was a huge mistake. Taking that friendly gesture as a harmful one the Gale Force opened fire.

"No!" Fiyero yelled as the bullets started to make there way towards Hope and the hooded figure. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was to give them orders to fire and now he can only watch as Elphaba's only child get hit with bullets. Seeing what was going to happen the cloaked figure tried to get Hope out of the line of fire. They were too late when one bullet entered green flesh. The green witch screamed in horrible pain as the bullet exited her left shoulder.

"NO!" The cloaked figure shouted as they watched the little girl hit the ground and not move. The person acted quickly and jumped in front of Hope's prone body. The figure bit their lip when a bullet entered their right thigh. They ignored the searing pain and through gritted teeth put up their hands. The other bullets smacked into an invisible force field and fell harmlessly to the ground. The person grunted as they fell to the ground as the last bullet hit the soft ground.

They turned their head around; their breath was lost at seeing red staining the bright, green grass. Tears dripped to the ground as they painfully crawled over to the eagle-spread Hope. They didn't mean for any of this to happen. The cloaked figure got within a hands reach of the bleeding Hope before being ripped away by hard hands. Fiyero swoop down upon the down child and scooped her up into his body.

"Sweet Oz. Hope." The prince whispered at seeing the extent of the injury. He was a bit relived to see that Hope's chest was moving up and down albeit it was slower then usual. But Hope wasn't out of the woods just yet. The blood loss was worrisome as was the very pale, green skin.

"Keep them here. I need to get Hope to the infirmary." Fiyero commanded to the guards that were holding onto the injured figure. Fiyero ran past the group in a flash. The prince could feel eyes burning in the back of his head as he went to get Hope a chance at survival. The cloaked figure was breathing heavily through their mouth. This wasn't suppose to happen at all. Now they needed to get out of here before Hope's mother came back when word reaches her ears. That was the last thing they needed right now. The cloaked figure closed their eyes and the next thing the Gale Force knew they were flat on their backs. With the new freedom the person hobbled back into the forest where they can treat their injury.

XX

Elphaba was on stage in front of thousands upon thousands of Ozians, who came to the Emerald City to celebrate the life of Glinda the Good. It was a lot like when they would celebrate her death expect instead of singing "No one mourns the Wicked" the song was revamped to "Mourning the lost of Good". Elphaba snorted at the name and wonder who was smoking what when they came up with the name. She knew that Glinda would be thinking the same thing as well.

If she didn't put in any input on how this would event would played out, it would have been one, big mourning service. Glinda wouldn't want the people to mourn her death but celebrate it. She never did like sad emotions and wanted the people to be happy during this time. So with knowing what Glinda wanted, after all Glinda and Elphaba had a discussion or two about what they wanted to happen after they died, Elphaba was damn as hell to make her lover's wishes come true.

Now Elphaba was slouched in the chair, a hand underneath her chin, and her hat down over her eyes. She wasn't listening to the droning of the speaker before her talking about what kind of life Glinda had. It was the same speech each year, Elphaba could recite it herself if she wanted to but she fell asleep halfway through for man speaking was so boring. Glinda would nodded off in the chair as well as the man drone on with no emotion in his voice. This time Elphaba wasn't nodding off she was still fuming about what happened back at the palace.

When she finds that man who took her away from Hope will be getting a nice swift kick in the…Elphaba picked her head up from her hand people broke out in a murmur. Did the guy finally liven up the speech? That wasn't the cause of the out break. It was a Hawk circling the huge crowd before spotting Elphaba. There was a note clutched in his talons. Elphaba stood up when she saw the Hawk was coming towards her.

"Denrei" Elphaba greeted with a smile as she held out an arm for him to land on. Denrei fluttered his strong wings until his long claws held onto the lanky arm and held out the note. Elphaba took it then petted the Hawk on top of his head.

"I hope it's some good news."

Denrei looked guilty as the green witch unfurled the note that was suppose to get to her as soon as possible. The brown eyes moved back and forth as Elphaba read the contents on the paper. The paper crinkled when the green hands gripped the paper in a steel grip. Elphaba began to shake in tremors as she made noises with her mouth. How in the hell did this happen? The raven haired beauty tore the paper up into many pieces as fire burned in her eyes. Getting that out of her system, Elphaba stormed off the stage but not before kicking her chair over. The Lion immediately went after the furious witch and managed to get her before she got into the carriage that was near by.

"Elphaba what's wrong?" He asked with worry. Elphaba put a hand over her eyes and tried not to break down. This was a worse case scenario, she was just glad she didn't lose Hope. The green witch mad soft grunting to stop those emotions from rising, she needed to be level headed right now.

"There was an incident at the palace. Hope was shot." Elphaba explained before getting into the carriage and slammed the door shut. The driver snapped the reigns and the carriage took off back to the palace where Elphaba can be with her daughter.

It was way past midnight when Elphaba finally got to see Hope. She has been putting herself through the grinder because none of this would have happened if she didn't yell at Hope like she did. Though Fiyero was taking this pretty hard himself, he kept blaming himself for this whole mess. Elphaba had to sit him down and firmly tell him it wasn't his fault but the soldiers firing without consent of an order. She will defiantly be taking this up to the head of the Force and demand something happen to the people who fire the shots. They could have killed her daughter with their mistake. Elphaba was thoroughly shocked when Fiyero told her that the cloaked figure, who has been hanging around, put up a shield up and stopped the rest of the bullets from getting by.

The green witch was floored by this information and had to sit down again. She defiantly had to rethink about this person who probably just saved Hope's life but why? When the doctor finally came out of the room Hope was recovering in there Elphaba got the news on Hope's condition. The raven haired beauty was ecstatic that her daughter will be all right but was hit hard in the heart when he informed her that Hope might not regain full use of her left arm ever again. Even though the bullet missed any major blood vessels and such, it hit some places that may never be right again. Elphaba cracked a joke saying thank Oz Hope was a dominant right before having a mini-breakdown. She is only six years old and this happens. Elphaba thought herself a bad parent for letting this happen at all. If only she didn't yell at Hope none of this would have happened. After Fiyero helped her get her head straighten did he escort her to Hope.

The green witch inhaled sharply at seeing her daughter just laying in the bed, her left shoulder wrapped up in gauze and her arm was in a sling so she doesn't hurt her shoulder from moving it. Elphaba breathed in shakily and put a hand over her mouth. Tears made an appearance as she very carefully sat down next to her sleeping daughter. There was no look of pain on the green face. That's good. She couldn't stand it if her daughter was in pain. Hope suddenly stirred a little and two, bleary eyes slowly opened up. A faint smile curved up and the eyes light up at seeing her mommy near her.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Hope apologized.

"No, my little one, this is not your fault. If I didn't yell at you none of this would have happened." Elphaba whispered as she ran fingers through the dark locks. Hope closed her eyes at the very familiar gesture, she was happy that her mommy was home and near her. Though it wasn't the way she wanted it. The green girl started to drift back to sleep as Elphaba continued to run fingers through her hair and softly began to hum their song. Before going out Hope couldn't help but think that she heard this song before. The green witch leaned over and pressed her lips to the green forehead.

"I love you, Hope. I love you."

After an hour of sitting on the bed, near her daughter and holding onto the hand that wasn't attached to the injure shoulder, Elphaba got up from the bed to just stretch her legs. The green witch walked to the window to get some fresh air. Her hand paused at the latch when her eyes caught a black shadow not far from the window. Her brown eyes harden in anger. If this person didn't go to Hope in the first place, her daughter wouldn't be in the bed recovering from a gun shot wound. Elphaba threw open the window and stuck her head.

"What do you want?!" She screamed. The figure pointed to her and Elphaba figured out that they want to know about Hope. The green witch snorted. She wasn't giving this person any information about Hope. They could rot for all she cared. Ever since they popped into their lives it turned from bad to worse. The green witch produced an energy ball and threw it towards the cloaked figure; she hoped the person would get the hint after this. The hooded person put a hand up and the energy fizzled out before it could get near them. Brown eyes turned into slit at this.

"Get away from here. You are not welcomed at all. Just leave Hope and I alone." Elphaba shouted before slamming the window shut. The cloaked figure stood there until the light in the room went out. A gloved had wiped away a tear from the cheek. Maybe it was time to show them who they were. The person cursed in pain when the bullet wound in their thigh acted up. That would have to wait until this injury was heal and Hope was in better condition. The cloaked figure produced a green ball in their hand and tossed it up to the window. As they walked away the room where Elphaba and Hope were in glowed green then died out just as quickly.

"Soon" The person whispered as they heavily limped back to their home in the woods.

"Very soon."

**Very interesting, Eh? The unvieling of the hooded figure will be happening in chapter 5 just as a heads up. I got a poll up in my profile that deals with this subject. I would like to see how many of you picked the right choice. So yay, hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for that happen. Later.**

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right the chapter before the unmasking of the hooded figure. This is set two months after Hope was shot and leads up to where we get to see who is behind the hood. Enjoy.**

Elphaba observed Hope playing with Fiyero in the pond from the edge of the ground where dirt met water. She had her dark pants rolled up to her knees and her legs were dipped in the cool water. Her brown eyes watched Fiyero scoot around the water and using his mouth the blow bubbles with Hope on his back screaming for him to go faster. A warm smile graced the green witch's face at seeing this picture. It's been two months since Hope got shot in the shoulder and from the way her daughter was acting it liked it never happened at all. The pain of going through therapy to help build up her left shoulder again, the exhaustion of going through the mental grind of the therapy, or not even being able to use her left arm for quite some time, it didn't show up at all on that bright eyes, that huge smile that could light up a room…nothing.

Elphaba was glad that her daughter could bounce back so fast from that devastating injury. She said that were her genes coming out in Hope. Though there were lasting effects just like the doctor said there would be. Hope can't carry an object for very long otherwise her shoulder would start to hurt and she can only lift her arm up so far then it won't go any farther. There was some good news along with what happened. The men that fired the shots were suspended from the Gale Force indefinitely for they harmed an innocent child and fired without an order. Elphaba wanted them hanged for what they did to her daughter and Fiyero told her that was a little extreme. The green witch snorted at that and then sulked with an occasional muttering underneath her breath.

"Mommy, you're not watching!" Hope yelled startling Elphaba out of her mind. The green witch picked her head up from her lap to actually look at the pond where her daughter was swimming

"Yeah mommy, you're not watching." Fiyero repeated with a smirk on his face as he held Hope on his hip and the green child had her arms around his neck. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the look and then waved at the two. Fiyero and Hope waved back both laughing with their voice and their eyes. Elphaba couldn't help but join in with the laughter, the way those two were doing it she just had to do it. Her eyes soften at the thought at how Fiyero and Hope look so perfect together in the water. He holding onto Hope and Hope doing the same thing to him, to Elphaba it looked like a family moment. Though she always pictured it being Glinda holding onto their daughter and the both of them waving to her from the water, both of their crystal blue eyes sparkling in the sun and the same smile gracing their faces.

The green witch sighed deeply and looked away trying not to think about what might have been. How she give to have one more day with Glinda. What she missed, when she turned her head, was Hope whispering into Fiyero's ear and the Prince's eyes gave a glint of mischievous. Fiyero nodded his head and whispered back excitedly. Elphaba froze suddenly at seeing the cloaked figure yards away from her. Her hackles rose at seeing the person watching Hope through their hood. She thought she made it perfectly clear that they should not show their face here ever again.

It was because of them that Hope got shot. As if they felt the intense hatred and eyes burning a hole in their head, the figure broke their intense gaze from the green child and turned their sights on the seething green witch. A smile graced the hooded figure's face and they waved to her. Elphaba's mouth dropped about five feet at this gesture. Did they not remember that she hates their guts and wished they just drop dead? The raven haired beauty was about to get up and show them what not to do to a person who dislikes them with a passion. Just as she was about to do just that, there was a great yell coming from the pond and hands splashing in the cold water.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

Elphaba shrieked, mostly in shock, when great wave of cold water came crashing down onto her body. Hope and Fiyero were roaring up a storm as Elphaba sat there just dripping wet, her hair and clothes clung to her skin. The green witch spat out water from her mouth and flicked her hair back with a flick of her wrist. Before looking to the culprits Elphaba's eyes very quickly shifted to where the place the cloaked figure stood. Her shoulders slumped a bit at seeing an empty space, she really wanted to talk to that person and set them straight. The green witch spat out more water when Hope and Fiyero did another tidal wave on her. Elphaba slowly looked to the two with an evil grin on her face making Fiyero and Hope freeze up mid laughter. She slicked back her sopping, wet hair and held out hand.

"Never mess with a person who can do magic." The green witch warned as she used her magic manipulates the water into a huge, tidal wave in front of the people who got her in this state. Fiyero and Hope shrieked and tried to escape the fifteen foot wave that was about to crash down upon them. Elphaba cackled and made the water chase the two around the pound.

The cloaked figure wasn't far from the laughter and screaming at all. They were behind a tree busting a gut. When Elphaba got hit by that huge wave of water, to them the green witch looked like a water logged dog. It took them a while to calm down cause every time they got a picture of Elphaba sopping wet and they started to laugh all over again. When the figure finally got control of their laughter and wiped away the tears, they peered around the tree to see what was going on now. An evil grin spread upon their face at seeing Elphaba crouched over the water talking to Fiyero and Hope. They pointed a finger at the unaware green witch and did a little magic. Elphaba yelled out in shock when she was pushed forward into the water by an invisible hand. Having enough fun for right now the hooded person limped back into the denser part of the trees missing crystal blue eyes watching on in their direction as Fiyero helped Elphaba back onto dry land.

XX

Later on in the even when Hope, Elphaba, and Fiyero got washed up and dried off, Fiyero retired to his bedroom and the two went to the library for some family time. A green finger was moving alone the spines of different books as brown eyes looked for the perfect one to read out loud to Hope. The green child was sitting on a rug, in front of a roaring fire in marble fireplace, watching her mommy breeze through the rows of books. A spark of familiarity hit the green child when she heard Elphaba humming softly their song. Why does she have a feeling she has heard that before but not with her mommy? Hope turned her head away from her parent and stared deeply into the swirling colors of red, orange, and yellow.

She jerked her head back when she saw something flash in the flames. Hope crawled closer to the flames and stared harder to make what she saw come back. Her eyes widen when an image floated in the fire. It was a woman with golden locks, pale skin almost as pale as alabaster. Hope thought it very beautiful. She then was shocked to see that this beautiful woman had the same color of eyes as her own. This figure laughed softly and then disappeared. Hope made a small noise with her mouth and reached a hand out to the flames, she wanted it to come back and see more of this figure of an angel.

Then Hope remembered something her mommy told her about when she told her the stories of her mom. That person she saw fit the same description her mommy told her about her other parent. Tears sprung in the blue eyes as Hope sat back on the ground in disbelief at what she saw. Elphaba gave a small 'ah hah' and pulled out the book she wanted. The green witch flipped through the pages as she turned around to get her daughter ready for story time.

"Hope, I found it…Hope." Elphaba called out when she noticed her daughter sitting there like a rock and just staring at the ground. The raven haired beauty rushed to her daughter's side when she saw the tears curtsey of the light from the flames. Elphaba put the book down on the ground and gathered Hope up into a tight embrace. She hoped to Oz it didn't have anything to do with her shoulder. She then started to run a hand through the raven locks and wiped away the tears with a knuckle. Her daughter was fine just a minute ago and now she was crying.

"Hope, honey what happened?"

Hope sniffled and looked up to her mommy as rubbed her eyes with the back of her right hand. Would her mommy believe when she told her what she saw? Hope really hoped that she would for she didn't understand it herself. Elphaba cupped a wet cheek and used the pad of the thumb to caress the flesh for a reassurance and comfort Hope was seeking. She soften her eyes to make Hope open up even more what ever it was has shaken her a bit

"I saw mom in the flames." Hope whispered in a thick voice. Elphaba blinked her eyes a couple of times and tried to comprehend what her daughter just told her. Her eyes darted to the flames and peered into the fire as well maybe she could see what Hope told her she saw. Elphaba's heart started to beat a little faster when she saw a brief flash of her lover just like Hope said she saw. How was this possible? What the hell was going on? Elphaba buried her nose in the thick locks and breathed in softly to smell Gilikin Rose soap permeating off her daughter's body.

"I believe you, Hope." She whispered as she rubbed her hands up and down Hope's arms telling her its okay. She smiled warmly at the crystal blue looked super relieved at her mommy believing her. Elphaba picked her up with a cackle and twirled her around. Hope screamed with laughter as they twirled around in the library. They collapsed into a big, soft, armchair with the room spinning and their laughter still going. When the laughing died down Hope crawled up Elphaba's lap and snuggled in the chest area. Elphaba wrapped her up in a loving embrace and kissed the top of the head.

"I love you, mommy."

Elphaba tear up at the declaration and squeezed her daughter with much affection. This little girl lying in her arms meant the world to her and she never wanted to let her go.

"I love you too, Hope." Elphaba whispered as she started to comb through the dark locks again. Hope tipped her head up and smiled happily. The green girl squealed and moved deeper into the embrace. The green witch gave a soft chuckle as she held out a hand. The book that was resting on the floor shot straight for the open hand. Now was time for mother-daughter bonding. Elphaba made sure she had one arm around Hope as she used her other hand to keep the book open. There Elphaba told the story until Hope fell asleep in her arms and the book fell silently to her body as she let sleep claim her as well.

Three hours went by when Elphaba stirred from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened to see Hope quietly snoring away on her chest. Elphaba thought it very cute to see her daughter sleep. She didn't know what it was but she always had to sneak a peek in Hope's room when her daughter was asleep. Elphaba sharply looked to her right when she sensed another presence in the room.

"You." The green witch hissed at seeing the cloaked figure gracing the room. Did this person not get the hint she was hurling at them. The hooded person stood their ground when Elphaba gently put Hope on the chair and pushed some raven locks off the green face before striding up to this person who will not leave her family alone. The cloaked figure shifted their body to the right when a fist came flying at their face. Elphaba growled at the miss and used a right hook trying to knock this person off guard and then kick their ass. A hand shot up and caught the punch.

"Ah" Elphaba grunted in pain when the hand holding her fist tightened and bent her wrist in an awkward angle. The person forced Elphaba to her knees when they continued to put pressure on her hand. The green witch continued to grunt and try to get her hand free but the cloaked figure wouldn't let go. They sighed inaudibly when they lifted their leg up and kicked Elphaba in the stomach. The raven haired beauty skidded across the floor and hit chair Hope was resting in. The chair shifted a bit but thankfully didn't wake Hope from her rest. Elphaba sat up coughing she took a hard kick to the stomach and sweet oz did it hurt. Boots softly hit the ground as the cloaked figure walked towards the recovering witch.

They didn't come here to fight but to finally show who they were to them. Elphaba jerked her head back when the person was kneeling down in front of them and their faces were mere inches apart. The cloaked figure put a hand out and a couple gloved fingers just barely brushed the green skin. Elphaba involuntarily closed her eyes at the touch and groaned softly at the lost of the warmth. Her eyes opened to see the person put hands to the edge of their hood. There it was the advantage she was looking for. The green witch shot out a hand and put it in the stomach of the cloaked figure. The next thing they knew their back hit the edge of the fireplace and then they started to fall to the ground after getting a huge blast of magic. As they fell down the hood that they wore to cover up their identity was pushed back by the momentum of the fall. Elphaba began to tremble at who laid before her. It can't be true. It can't be. Tears started to stream down the green face as the person before her moved about and then began to sit up.

"No." Elphaba whispered at seeing the face glowing in the dying embers in the fireplace.

**Who is this person? Is it truely Glinda back from the dead? or am I pulling your leg and it someone completely different and totally unexpected. Well Glinda coming back from the dead is totally unexpected as well. You will have to wait for person to be truely unveiled in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right chapter 5 is up and you guys finally get to see who is the cloaked figure. I think you guys are really going to like it. Its kind of long because I had so much to write in this one. I dedicate this chapter to JadeTakashi. This person has amazing deducting skills and I had a hard time trying to throw them of the track when they were figuring out who the cloaked figure was. Ok now on to the story. Enjoy. :)**

"No." Elphaba whispered at seeing the face glowing in the dying embers in the fireplace. The green witch swallowed hard and started to breathe heavily. She watched, in the faint glow of the of the dying fire straight, long, golden lock fall down in a fall of shimmering gold over the shoulder as the person bent over and coughed into a hand. Elphaba knew only one person who had that color of hair and could be that straight when not in curls. The green witch denied it more and more as the figure straightened their back and looked right into her, more then teary, eyes. Elphaba was frozen on the spot at having Hope's eye looking back at her, all though the left one had a scar going right down the middle and it had a white gloss to it.

"No…No…" Elphaba moaned in a thick voice as she vehemently shook her head back and forth. This could not be happening at all, she witnessed their death. They should not be standing in front of her living and breathing. The person got up from the ground and proceeded to walk toward the denying witch as they took off the gloves. They knew that had a lot of explaining to do when they convinced Elphaba that they were alive and healthy, well healthy as they can be. The person knelt in front of the shaking witch and put a slender hand on a very wet, green cheek.

"Elphie, it's me…Glinda." Glinda whispered as she used the thumb the wipe away the tears that have fallen. Elphaba picked up her head, sniffling, and forced herself to look at the person who claimed they were her dead lover. The green witch inhaled sharply at having Glinda's face mere inches from her own and if she breathed in deeply, she would get that smell of Gilikin Rose. That hurt and loss that Elphaba has buried over the years, in her heart, had started to resurface. The green witch's face crumpled in huge sorrow as she choked out sobs. Glinda looked alarmed, at first, but she quickly went into comforting mode. The blonde witch gathered up the green witch's moving body and pressed Elphaba deep within her, silently hoping that maybe this will be the thing to convince her lover that she was alive. All Elphaba felt when she was in the warm body was confusion. She had no clue what the hell was going on or if this person was really Glinda.

Her heart harden suddenly, there was no way this person can be Glinda. Nobody could have survived that building collapsing on them. This had to be a trick so they can get to Hope and take away her daughter. She remembered the day they got Hope shot very clearly in her mind. So Glinda was really caught off guard when Elphaba shoved her away, almost in a violent way. The blonde witch watched the raven haired beauty slowly stand up as she gave a ragged breath, shock deep in her eyes. She pictured this reunion differently. She thought that they would cry together after six years of separation and she could be formally introduced to their daughter and they can finally be a complete family.

Glinda made a small noise when Elphaba grabbed hold the front of her cloak and pulled her up until their eyes meet. Crystal blue widen at the deep anger in the soulful brown eyes of her lover's. Well, she can understand having that powerful emotion in this situation. She has been out of the picture for six years and now she appears out of the blue. She knew how it felt when she found out Elphaba was still alive and not really dead. But Glinda had some very good reason why she didn't come into the picture sooner and she would explain why just as soon as Elphaba lets her go.

"You're not her. She's dead. You want to me to believe you are her so you can hurt Hope." Elphaba whispered heatedly as her eyes bore angrily into the widening blue eyes. Glinda started to open her mouth to say that's not true but the seething witch brought her closer to her body

"Shut up."

The green witch then tossed Glinda back into the fireplace. The blonde grunted in pain and fell to her knees. She needed to stop this before Elphaba does something irrational and maybe hurt her. As the blonde recovered from the hit, Elphaba strode up to her, bent an arm down, and grabbed hold of the creamy neck. Glinda made a strangled noise and put a hand to the green wrist as Elphaba picked her up by her neck and slammed her to the marble siding. The fingers around the neck slowly tightened. Elphaba was making sure this imposter will never harm Hope again, even if it means becoming a murderer. Glinda felt the air very slowly leave her body and scrambled to get the iron grip off her throat. This was going horribly wrong. The blonde made gasping noise as her struggle to get free was slowing down. A dark smile crept up on the green witch's face as she watched the fire die in those eyes. It won't be long and Hope will be safe.

"Because of you I nearly lost my daughter." Elphaba hissed while tightening her hand a little bit more, she could feel the pulse beat less in the neck area. Very soon and this person will be dead. Glinda's eyes flashed at 'my daughter' and a tear leaked out of the corner of her left eye. She looked into her lover's eyes and saw such huge protectiveness in there. A faint smile grew on her face, Elphaba kept the promise she had asked her to do.

The green witch had to resist the urge to wipe away that tear that had fallen. There was part of her that truly believed that this was Glinda and now was in the fight with the other side of her mind to take over. Glinda struggled to lift up a dead weight hand to put it to Elphaba's face. If this didn't happen, she will really lose her life…again. The blonde's world started to go dark and the air was in short supply, it was now to put in the last ditch effort. But Elphaba gripped harder and the pale hand fell short, it landed on a wrist.

"You…kept…my…promise." Glinda managed to get out through her limited puffs of breath as she very weakly squeezed the wrist with affection. Something clicked at that very second in Elphaba's mind. Her grip on Glinda's neck loosened enough to have air get into the lungs again. Glinda took in a couple of deep breaths and the darkness went away. That wasn't the worst thing that has happened to her.

When she recovered Glinda looked to Elphaba and saw, it was written clearly on the face, the struggle the green witch was going through after she said that one sentence. Glinda wished she could take that away with her magic but it does crap on the emotionally part of the brain. So the blonde cupped the green face in between her hand and gently move it until their eyes met. Glinda smiled softly at seeing a spark of recognition start to grown in the brown eyes, though she had to close her left eye just a bit to make sure.

"Momma." Hope's sleepy voice called out. Elphaba inhaled sharply at her daughter's voice and backed away from Glinda. How was she going to explain this to Hope? Elphaba felt a headache coming on just from thinking about it. Elphaba turned around and started to go to Hope. The green witch jerked forward a bit when something grabbed hold of her. Elphaba turned her head around and let her eyes go down to where the resistance was at. She muffled a cry when she saw pale fingers intertwined with her own hand.

The heat coming off it, Glinda always had very warm hands. Elphaba ripped her hand out of the blonde's and scurried away to get to Hope. She didn't know what the hell to think anymore. Glinda was supposed to be dead and now she's standing in front of her like nothing happened. Glinda curled the hand that just held her lover's and put it to her chest. The blonde now realized how hard this was going to be. Hope rubbed her sleepy eyes with a groan as Elphaba knelt down in front of her feeling really frazzled. The green child had sensed a very powerful aura when she was sleeping and it actually woke her up. At first she thought it was just her mommy but it had something else that was different that her mommy's. She didn't know it was and it bothered her.

"What is it, little one?" Elphaba whispered softly as she ran a hand through the dark locks, untangling any knots that might have settled in while her daughter slept. Glinda's eyes soften at watching the green witch interact with their child. She always knew Elphaba would make a great parent and seeing her with talking to Hope in that way, her heart just warmed at the sight. Her lover has defiantly being raising Hope the best she can without her.

Hope yawned and stretched out, her eye caught sight of Glinda. Her eyes lit up upon recognizing the hooded figure's aura. She gave a huge smile and waved not realizing this was her mom. She has missed them a lot. Glinda gave a watery smile and weakly waved back. The blonde sniffled and turned away so no one could see the tears in her eyes. She really did love Hope the moment she first saw her and she didn't mean to get Hope hurt at all. That guilt has never left her at all. Now that Hope saw the hood down she wanted to know who this person was. The green child was about to ask the question but stopped at seeing the tears on her mommy's face. Hope put a hand on the slightly shaking one and Elphaba had to look directly into her daughter's eyes. This was one of things she didn't want Hope to see, her parent's vulnerability.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

Elphaba rubbed her lips together while wondering if she tell Hope that the person behind her is her mom back from the dead. That seemed, to her, a lot for a six year old to comprehend. The hesitancy hung heavily in the air and Hope kept on staring at Elphaba waiting for the answer. There Glinda decided since the green witch wasn't going to talk she will. The blonde took a couple steps forward and stopped just a few feet from the family.

"Hope." Glinda called out gently. Elphaba stiffened at hearing her dead lover calling out Hope's name. She can't get use to the fact that this person behind her is really Glinda. The green witch buried her nose into her arm and waited to have Glinda tell Hope what the hell was going on for she still had no clue. The green child went from her mommy to her mom. Glinda couldn't help but smile at seeing her genes come out in those eyes. She was glad to know she contributed something to Hope's physical features.

"Hope, I-I'm your mother." The blonde witch blurted out in the open air. Glinda's hands twitched a bit as Hope just stared at her like she didn't believe what she just said. Elphaba almost stopped her daughter from getting off the chair but Hope was a little too quick for her. She didn't know she almost prevented a reunion maybe she didn't want Hope to really touch Glinda first or this could be some very sick joke and this person was not really Glinda they just used a glamour trick to look like the late Glinda the Good.

Glinda got down onto her knees and caught a running Hope with her arms, body, and heart. The blonde started to cry at finally having her daughter in her arms. She waited too long for this moment. It was like the world melted around her and it was just her and Hope. Glinda buried a nose in the dark locks and breathed in. She gave a clipped laugh at smelling Gilikin Rose. It was good to know that Hope has got her taste in perfume and soap. Hope had her face buried in her mom's chest, tears silently gliding down her cheeks at finally getting to see the real thing. All those stories she heard doesn't compare to actually meeting and being in the warmth that her mommy has described in the stories she has told. Glinda squeezed her child tighter and she never wanted to let her go. The blonde was so thankful to having a second chance at life so she can be with the people she loved dearly. The blonde laughed joyfully as she picked Hope up and they can be eye to eye.

"Hope…Hope." Glinda murmured as if it were a chant, her eyes, or eye, showed just how much she loved this little girl in her arms. The two hugged again. Hope wrapped her arms around Glinda's neck and buried her face in the area as the blonde kept a firm arm around her daughter's waist and the other arm went across the back. Glinda kissed the side of the face and rocked back and forth.

She whispered her love to Hope and kissed her daughter again. Elphaba observed this reunion with a guarded gaze. A huge part of her was overjoyed at having Glinda somehow alive and another was wondering how in the world did Glinda survive that building collapsing. That internal battle raged on as the two reunited family kept on hugging and hugging. A half hour went by and Glinda looked to Elphaba with a glowing smile.

"She's asleep in my arms. Our daughter is asleep in my arms." Glinda whispered in almost disbelief that Hope was resting in her arms. Elphaba felt a small smile grow on her face at the look of happiness on her lover's face. The huge grin on the blonde's face grew even more at that gesture, Elphaba was warming up to her and it felt so damn good. Elphaba made a motion with her hand, telling Glinda to fallow her. The blonde witch quickly trailed after Elphaba while still reveling that Hope was asleep in her arms. Despite Elphaba nearly choking her to death this was the happiest moment in her life, more than finding out that Elphaba wasn't dead at all seven years ago. The green witch guided Glinda to Hope's room so they can put their daughter in her bed and let her sleep the rest of the night.

"Go on." Elphaba whispered, encouraging Glinda to tuck in Hope. She watched through glowing eye as Glinda took her sweet time putting Hope to bed. This was always what she dreamed about a night. Watching Glinda put their daughter to bed and then taking the blonde's hand to guide her back to their room where only they knew what happened behind the closed doors. But now Elphaba didn't know what to do when that dream was coming into reality. She swallowed hard at watching Glinda kiss Hope's forehead and drag the hand across the exposed green ring. Brown eyes widen at seeing it glow green. Glinda has been doing that the whole time making what she has told Hope about the ring true. The raven haired beauty felt faint at learning this.

"She's so beautiful just like her momma." Glinda whispered as she couldn't help but glide her hand through the raven locks. It was so soft and straight, just like Elphaba's. She really wasn't expecting Elphaba to respond to that she was just making a very accurate statement. The green witch went weak in the knees when Glinda turned around and their eyes connected. She couldn't help but think how utterly gorgeous the blonde was despite the scar and bad eye. Hell she would love Glinda if she was missing an arm or leg.

Elphaba put a hand out in front of the blonde to take. It didn't take long for a pale hand to take place on top of the green one. The green one intertwined their finger as tears came to both witch's eyes. The first intimate touch for them and it was something they didn't want to break any time soon. Elphaba helped Glinda until their clasped hands were by her face. An arm sneaked around the blonde's waist and pulled her flush to Elphaba's body. Blue met brown, a very tearful brown, as the two reunited lovers are together again. The green witch bent her head until pink met green. That hands that were intertwined, unwound and came back together a few seconds later as if doing a dance of their passion and love. Glinda had her eyes closed when Elphaba broke their, who know how long, kiss. She wanted to remember this moment until the day she died…again. The blonde sighed inwardly at that thought; she hoped that won't be for a very long time just like they promised her.

"Come on." Elphaba whispered as she guided Glinda out of Hope's room. Glinda fallowed the green witch to her bedroom. Glinda gave a small giggle and let their hands become undone as she walked deeper into the room. Elphaba had a huge grin on her face when she started to close the door. The door clicked shut where only they knew what was going to happen behind the closed door.

**Yes, it Glinda back from the dead. As probably some of you already knew. 5 people in the survey were positive that is was Glinda while 2 thought it was Glinda but wasn't sure because they didn't have enough evidence. That was a just a random fact. Now you are wondering how did Glinda survive that horriblie accident in the previous story and who are 'They'? That my dears will be explained later in the story. If you can figure out who 'they' are then you are really smart. See you in the next chapter. - DWK**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right new installment of 'A New Hope'. The ending might surprise you and in the beggining I give you a very small insight of how Glinda came back but the real explination will come later. So enjoy this one and I will try to update ASAP**

_Three hooded figures swirled around under a starry night. There were whispers by the light of the fire and yet all she could do was hear what they were doing. One of the hooded figures bent over the prone body and put a hand to the forehead. Murmurs of chanting came out of the darkness and then a flash of light._

Glinda shot up into a sitting position with a gasp. Her heart beating a mile a minute, her pulse racing, hands shook like leaves in a wind, and her body was glistening in sweat. She wiped away the sweat that has accumulated on her forehead as she tried to calm herself down again. The blonde groaned as she put a couple of fingers to her forehead.

"That dream." Glinda whispered. That dream of them has been haunting her sleep almost every night and she hoped because of Elphaba holding onto her would stop it but her theory went out the window now. She really didn't like to have a reminder of how she came back, once was good enough. The blonde witch cursed softly and then made a grunting noise. This one thing has cost her hours of sleep because she was afraid of going back to sleep and see it again. Glinda wasn't afraid of many things anymore but this one thing scared the crap out of her as her present state showed. The blonde didn't like to relive the part where she came back to life. Elphaba groaned and shifted her naked body towards her lover's. She was sensing much discomfort from Glinda and she was subconsciously doing something to make it better. It wouldn't be long before she would wake up and see Glinda in her state. The blonde wasn't ready to explain how she survived yet.

She wanted more time with her family and she hoped that over the time Elphaba would forget then no questions will be asked. Glinda very carefully extracted the green arms around her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her fingers curled over the edge as Glinda sighed again. It was a really hard thing to recover from. The scar over her blind eye was just the tip of the iceberg of injuries that still plagued her. The blonde turned her head around and saw her lover sleeping peacefully and like Glinda, wanted oblivious to what she was going through right now. They made love in the dark that way Elphaba couldn't see the scars all over her body especially her back. Glinda didn't want them to be seen and have their reunion be broken up by having the green witch spot old scars.

A small smile grew on the blonde witch's face at the thought of last night. She shivered at those green hands roaming all over her body as if Elphaba was worshipping her body. Then it wasn't like six years were missing at all. They still knew where to go to make the other person's arousal go through the roof or make each other go weak in the knees. Glinda was thoroughly pleased that she still remembered if she placed a kiss right in the middle of Elphaba's back it would leave her lover in a big, gooey pile of numbness. The blonde was jolted out of her mind when horrible pain coursed through her body. Blood leaked out a cut on her lip when Glinda bit it to stop herself from screaming out in sudden pain.

"Oh no, not now." Glinda whispered to herself in a strained voice. The blonde grit her teeth and pulled herself off the bed. She needed to get to her cloak and the pain would go away in a few seconds. The blonde dragged her left leg behind her as she tried to get where her cloak was tossed to. Glinda suddenly collapsed to her hands and knees when her body wouldn't support her at all. The injury in her leg was the worst of them all and was a pain in the ass to make sure it wouldn't bother her.

The blonde was resort to crawling towards the chair that was sitting in front of the desk. Just a few more feet and…got it! Glinda was about to cry tears of joy at getting her hand on her cloak, she was so close to victory she can taste it. The blonde dug into the right pocket until her trembling fingers hit smooth, cool glass. The fingers clasped around the small potion bottle and pulled it up. Glinda laughed nervously as she turned the bottle around in the moonlight watching the deep blue liquid slosh around the circular bottle. This potion can make the pain go away for a whole month and she would have forgotten to taken it today if the pain didn't come as it did. The blonde uncorked the bottle and was about to raise it to her lips to take it.

"Glinda." Elphaba called out from the bed. The bottle shot up in the air at the sound of her lover's voice. In slow motion, horror filled crystal blue watch as her potion fell to the ground and smash into it. The glass and the deep blue potion spread far and wide making Glinda lose her pain medication.

"No…no." Glinda whimpered as she shifted some glass around the floor. What was she going to do now? If she didn't take another one in the next few hours, she won't be able to move at all. It was that bad. The blonde looked to her cloak and realized what she had to do.

Elphaba slowly sat up in the bed as she ran a hand through her dark locks. When the green witch first woke up she thought she just had the most amazing dream where Glinda was alive and they made love all night long. It slowly registered in her mind that the dream was a reality. It especially started to hit hard when she smelt Gilikin rose in the pillow next to her and it was still warm. Elphaba moved her head toward the edge of the bed when soft cursing came to her ears.

Sleepy, brown eyes watch Glinda's shadow move about the room, picking up random clothes and put them on. It was there when her lover was moving about that Elphaba noticed there was a very heavy limp to the movement. Worry filled the raven haired beauty at seeing pained movement; she never did like it when Glinda was in pain. What was causing this was what Elphaba wanted to know. The green witch swung her legs onto the floor and watched until Glinda breezed by her as fast as she could. A hand shot out when Glinda was making the second pass. The blonde gasped in shock when she was pulled against the sturdy body of her lover.

"Elphie, let go. I need to…to leave for a bit." Glinda whispered heatedly, she didn't appreciate this distraction at all. Elphaba was taken aback at the bite in those words but she didn't let go of her when Glinda tried to squirm away.

"Where are you going? And why are you limping so badly?"

Glinda growled at the questions being asked. Now wasn't the time for this. She needed to get back to her place in the woods and get another potion bottle before it gets bad. Elphaba looked severely hurt at the reactions she was getting from the blonde. She was just acting the part of a concern lover and she gets growled at. Glinda owes her answers to her questions. Seeing that her green lover wasn't going to let her go any time soon. The blonde witch put a hand to the green forehead and very quickly used a sleeping spell to keep Elphaba asleep until morning came. The arms around her waist slipped away as Elphaba hit the mattress with a loud thump. Glinda mouthed 'I'm sorry' then pressed her lips to the green ones. When done she slipped off her lover, grabbed her cloak, and put it on as she exited the bedroom without a second glance.

Glinda ducked underneath a low branch with a happy sigh, she was so close to home she could almost taste it. The pain in her left leg was getting to that point where she can't move an inch. The blonde witch moved a couple more feet and the next thing she knew she was eating dirt. Glinda hit the ground in anger she was so close and now so far away. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the horribly throbbing pain in her leg.

Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, it was too much even for her to handle. The blonde lifted up a badly shaking hand and put it to her lips. She hoped they were near by to hear her call and then they can give her the potion. A loud whistle pierced the quite area and Glinda was forced to wait in agony. Her labored breathing was the only sound in the woods for about three minutes when the tree branches in front of her rustled to a very high degree. Crystal blue eyes looked super relieved at seeing one of them come out of the denser part of the woods.

Pl-Please, I-I ne…nee…need the…the p-potion." Glinda struggled to say. The person knelt down in front of the suffering witch and helped her onto her back. Glinda pulled out random pieces of grass when her hands clenched and unclenched the ground when she was very painfully moved around. The hooded figure propped Glinda's head up against their chest for leverage as they pulled out another bottle with the deep blue colored potion in it.

They uncorked it and pushed it to the partially opened pink lips. The lips opened wider as the cool liquid was poured in. The blonde made a face at the terrible tasting potion, she thought she be use to it now after taking it for quite a few years. The person holding onto Glinda chuckled at the look and started to run a hand through the golden locks for comfort. The blonde closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as the potion started to work its magic. It would be a bit before she can get up and go back to where the people she loved were staying at.

XXX

Elphaba caught Hope with cat like reflexes when her daughter tripped over an exposed tree root. She righted the green child and dusted off imaginary dust while trying to calm down her fast beating heart down. That trip scared her a bit. Hope casually ignored it as she walked away and honed on her mom's aura energy trail. Elphaba ran after her daughter and slowed down when she was in stride with Hope's steps. If it wasn't for Hope waking her up after feeling Glinda's aura pass her room, she would have still been underneath the spell Glinda put on her.

The green witch didn't know what to think when she realized what Glinda did to her. First, it was anger at Glinda actually doing that then worry for what caused such a state her lover was in last night and after that it just got too confusing. Hope gave her a sigh of relief after she said that she didn't know why her mom just left and where she went to when her daughter said very proudly she can sense Glinda's aura and they can fallow it. Elphaba, at first, was a little skeptical that Hope could actually do it but the way her daughter was so confident in her actions, she started to believe that Hope can sense Glinda's aura. Hope suddenly stopped in front of a huge bush and pointed to it.

"There I can sense it and mom's aura is very strong. I think she's behind it." Hope said now not looking so sure. Her eyebrows drew together when she felt another one that wasn't her mom's. Hope felt a very ancient magic about this one that seemed to be apart of her mom's aura as well. It was that one thing that set her apart from her mommy's.

Elphaba smiled happily and patted Hope on the head for a job well done for finding where Glinda was at. Hope was going to tell her mommy that she sensed someone else was behind but was too late when Elphaba grabbed the bush and pulled it back. The green jaw dropped at seeing Glinda standing up in front of a hooded figure. Her lover's back was to them and it seemed that the two were talking. Elphaba seethed when Glinda put a hand in the figure in front of her and squeezed it. The green witch saw the person stiffen slightly at the touch and hackles raised. Her heart stopped beating when they bent down their head and started to get closer to Glinda's face. Elphaba wasn't going to stand for this at all. She can't believe that she was watching these two kiss. The bush shook violently at Glinda betraying her after what just happened last night.

"Mommy." Hope called out when Elphaba started to stride up to the two and demand what the hell was going on. She had no clue what was going on and decided just to fallow her mommy feeling the air shift into something she didn't know what it was just yet. Glinda and the figure jumped away when Elphaba's angered voice range out loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"What the hell?!"

**Oh a little twist. You have to wait and see what happens and if those two are actually kissing. I'm going to give you guys a hint to they are and maybe you can figure it out. One thing I love besides Wicked is greek mythology and I'm going to incoporate a little bit of it into my story. It's not going to be any of the gods or goddess so cross that off as a guess. Good luck and see you in chapter 6.**

**DWK**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right a new chapter of a New Hope. You guys get to see if Glinda and hooded figure are kissing or not. I will say that the explantion of how Glinda survived I think will be in the next chapter. You guys have been patient enough and deserve it very much so. Plus you will see what greek myth I have used to help Glinda out. Now enough of me talking on to chapter 7. Enjoy. :)**

"Next time don't drop the potion bottle. We might not be as close this time around." The cloaked figure said seriously. Despite that tone there was a hint of teasing in the voice for they knew how clumsy Glinda can be. Glinda blushed a bit in embarrassment and scuffed a foot on the ground. It was an accident and now she will be teased about this constantly. The blonde looked back up to her friend, when she knew her face wasn't red in the face, and smiled gently to them. The figure inhaled sharply and stiffened up when they felt Glinda put a hand into their own then squeeze it. They looked into the crystal blue eyes and felt weak in the knees. They knew they shouldn't be feeling this way about her not when Glinda has a lover and a child, both whom the blonde loves dearly.

"I know and thank you. You three have been the best over the years and I'm so grateful especially to you." Glinda whispered and meaning every word of it. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't be alive and being with the two people who meant the world to her. Especially this one in front of her, they have been by her side the whole time when she was recovering and over the times the two of them became close. Glinda would admit it was almost to the point where it was like her relationship with Elphaba before they became lovers. Though there wasn't any sexual tension it was just that Glinda felt safe and very comfortable to be with them. The blonde closed her eyes when the figure leaned down and pressed their lips to a cheek. Her pulse started to go just a tiny bit faster at the touch.

"What the hell?!

The figure jumped back as Glinda very quickly turned on her heels at Elphaba's very angry voice. The blonde gulped hard at seeing her lover stride up to her with fire deep in her brown eyes. At first, Glinda thought it was about the little spell she used on her but that went out the window when the green witch pushed by her and gave a nice left hook to the cloaked figure. The person went down to their knees with a painful grunt. That was like a brick hitting her. Glinda inhaled sharply at the hard hit connecting to the side of the face, Elphaba was beyond pissed. She looked horrified when her lover was about to hit her dazed friend again. The blonde quickly took a step in and caught the punch in her hand. Crystal blue eyes widen when Glinda looked over Elphaba's shoulder and saw Hope just standing there having no clue what was going on. This was not good.

"Glinda let me go." Elphaba hissed through her clenched teeth as she tried to get her hand free from the iron grip. Glinda shook her head no and bent the green wrist downward to subdue her seething lover. Elphaba grunted and cursed as she was forced down to her knees again by the technique Glinda used on her before. It gave enough time for the cloaked figure to recover and get away but not before sparing one glance to the blonde then disappeared in the brush.

"Let me go." The raven haired beauty demanded.

She wanted to her hand because it was starting to throb something fierce. Crystal blue eyes flashed dangerously and put more pressure on the hand. It forced a cry of pain from the green lips. Elphaba looked up to her lover with confusion in her eyes. Why was Glinda doing this to her?

"Six years have gone by and you still fly off the handle. You still never think before reacting to a situation. Thanks to you, Elphaba, you hurt my friend." Glinda whispered in a hard voice before releasing the green hand with a grunt. She walked past Elphaba, who was rubbing down her sore wrist, and went to Hope. The blonde bent down and picked up her tiny daughter. She kissed the green child on the cheek then hugged her tightly but not too tightly. Hope just wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and rested her chin on the shoulder area. She was so confused at what happened before her. She didn't know why her mommy got so mad at her mom and the stranger. To her it looked like nothing bad was going on. As if sensing her daughter's swirling emotions Glinda pulled back her head until their similar colored eyes connected.

"It was a misunderstanding Hope. Your mommy sometimes…um…jumps ahead before thinking buts it's all good now. I love mommy and I love you." Glinda whispered as she ran a couple fingers through the thick, raven locks. The blonde hoped that this helped her daughter out with what she witness. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the deep confusion melt away in Hope's eyes and a huge smile grew on the face. Hope nodded her head in understanding and hugged her mom fiercely. Glinda kissed the green temple and rubbed the back area, she was very thankful that Hope will not be confused anymore.

"Let's go home and I will make breakfast." Glinda whispered. Hope moved her head up and down with much vigor upon hearing that. The blonde giggled softly as she carried Hope back to the palace to make some food for her hungry daughter. Elphaba slowly rose to her feet as she worked out her wrist. She did feel bad that she jumped into a situation that she knew nothing about but she will defend her actions unless Glinda tells her other wise. The green witch gave a glare to the spot where that hooded figure went into. She hoped that they were still there and knew, now, not to pull that stunt again. The green witch snorted and walked away to be with her family.

The hooded figure breathed a very heavy sigh of relief as they watched the green witch leave the area. They groaned and nursed the area Elphaba took a swing at. Despite her lanky appearance Elphaba had power in that hit and now they knew not to underestimate her again. The figure scowled when they heard their companion's laughter behind them. The person crossed their arms and ignored their jeering. They didn't appreciate it at all and wanted alone time.

"I warned you not to get so close to Glinda. Now you are nursing more then just a black eye. You need to control your feelings other wise it's just heartache for you." A soft voice whispered to their right. The hooded figure dropped their defensive posture and just walked away from the two shadowed figures that were standing behind them. When the two were left alone they turned to each other and the one on the right shook their head.

"I warned her not to get so close to Glinda and now look at her. A black eye and a soon to be broken heart." They said in their soft voice. The one on the left just crossed their arms and curtly nodded their head in agreement. The one on the right grabbed them by the elbow and pulled them to where the first went off to so they can talk to her some more.

XXX

"I'm still not talking to you, Elphaba." Glinda said heatedly when Elphaba opened her mouth to speak. Elphaba looked wounded as she closed her lips shut. Glinda hasn't been speaking to her for over an hour now and seemed to want to keep it that way until who knows how long. Despite the apologies the green witch has been giving out over the period of time Glinda still ignored her. The blonde groaned softly as she stretched out her uptight back. Since nobody knew that she was alive, besides Elphaba and Hope, Glinda couldn't leave the confines of Elphaba's room.

Yesterday, it didn't matter because she and Elphaba were on more then speaking terms but not it was highly uncomfortable and tense. It was not a good environment for Hope to be in so Elphaba gave her over to Fiyero and she made sure Hope didn't tell Fiyero that her mom was alive. That reveal will have to wait until Glinda and she talked about it but that's not going to happen any time soon. Elphaba watched through sadden eyes as her blonde lover got up from the chair that was in front of the desk, and give another big stretch of the back.

The green witch now really regretted flying of the handle and questioned her behavior but it was hard not to react in that way when she knew nothing about what happened over the years Glinda wasn't here. For all she knew that Glinda and that person were more then just friends and dumped them when she could get back to Elphaba. The raven haired beauty wanted to rip out her hair at all the unanswered questions she had in her mind. She hated unanswered questions with a passion. Glinda had walked to the bathroom doorway when she sensed Elphaba's frustration. The blonde turned her head around with sorrow in her eyes; Elphaba twitched at the look and didn't fight the urge to go to her lover.

"I know you have so many questions, Elphaba." Glinda whispered in a thick voice as she turned her head foreword with a sniffle. The green witch was surprised that the blonde was talking to her in non-irritated voice and it made her halt in the middle of the room.

"I'm not ready to answer them. It's too hard for me at the moment. I hope you understand."

Glinda then walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower to help her tense back out. Elphaba's soulful brown eyes glimmered with worry at the condition her blonde lover was in. Glinda was never a person who wore their heart on their sleeve but those emotional scars in the eyes; Elphaba thought she was feeling them as well. The green witch put a hand on the door and closed her eyes. How she wanted to go into the bathroom and be there for Glinda but she sensed that her lover wanted some alone time. So Elphaba retracted from the door, ignoring her instincts telling her to go by Glinda, and dragged her feet back to the bed. She groaned as she fell into the bed and just laid there face down in the sheets.

The green witch stayed like that for about thirty six minutes and she could no longer keep her instincts at bay. Elphaba pushed herself up into a sitting position then off the bed. She will not let Glinda be alone now or ever. The green witch quietly opened the door to the bathroom and tip toed right in. The pink tongue stuck out in concentration as she closed the door as softly as she could so not to make Glinda aware of her presence. The raven haired beauty padded softly towards the steamed fill shower. It was a walk in shower; Elphaba liked to have easy access to her shower, and took up about a quarter of the bathroom. The green witch didn't like that Glinda had the sliding door open, that's too easy of an access and anybody could come in. A frown appeared on Elphaba's face at the thought of that cloaked figure doing just that and doing things that were making her blood pressure rise.

"Focus." The green witch whispered to herself as she got in front of the entrance of the shower. She had to squint her eyes to see through the fog of steam that hid most of her lover's body. Elphaba's mind went blank and mouth dry as the steam parted and revealed a nice, tone, firm butt that Elphaba wanted to squeeze. Her lust filled eyes roamed up the back side of the unsuspecting Glinda and halted up seeing the first scar. It started from the lower left side and ran all the way down a diagonal path to her right hip. The green witch put a shaky to her lips as her eyes traveled upward to see more scars mar her lover's back. Elphaba barely got a quarter of the way up and was already thinking how bad Glinda had it when the said person turned around while slicking her blonde hair back. Her eyes opened then widen at seeing Elphaba in front of her.

"Elphaba." She yelled out as she put her arms across her chest area, her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment at having the green witch see her flawed body. Elphaba didn't know what to say. An 'I'm sorry' didn't seem the right choice of words because she wasn't sorry for doing this. Glinda started to withdraw both in her mind and in the shower. She never wanted her lover to see her body like the way it was. Her blind eye and scar was bad enough but now Elphaba saw it all. What will she think about her now? Seeing what was happening in front of her Elphaba started to go towards her retreating lover, ignoring the hot water pelting her and her clothes becoming wet. Glinda didn't have no where to go since the green witch backed her against the wall. She swallowed hard and looked away. Elphaba stopped a few feet from her despondent lover. Glinda must have forgotten something about her just by the way she was acting.

"Six years and you've forgotten I don't care what you look like. It's your heart, your soul, your mind I love the most. I'm kind of hurt actually." Elphaba whispered.

The raven haired beauty really was hurt that Glinda would think she would stop loving just because her body wasn't like it was back like it was in Shiz. Glinda barely moved her head towards the green witch and didn't say anything. The silence said it all to Elphaba. The raven haired beauty reached out and grabbed her blonde lover then pulled her flush to her body. A green hand came down underneath the chin and gently pushed it up until their eyes met. Glinda lost her breath at the deep love showering down on from the soulful brown eyes. Maybe she was being silly after all. Elphaba bent her head down and captured the pink kiss in a soft, passionate yet loving kiss. The blonde went weak in the knees and it wasn't because of her bad left leg either. Feeling the sudden shift in Glinda's body Elphaba wrapped her around the waist area and pulled Glinda even closer for support.

"You are still beautiful, Glin. I will still love you even if can't walk or missing some vital appendage. Please remember that if you doubt yourself." Elphaba whispered against the swollen pink lips before recapturing them again. As the door to the bathroom closed with some help by Elphaba's magic, Glinda believed those words uttered by her soul mate.

'Yes.' Glinda thought to herself as she grinned into the kiss before deepening it.

'My Elphie. My soulmate.'

**Like it? Now I've been thinking. I want to have some fun with you guys. I want you to give me an idea to me. It can be anything from really angsty to romance to where Elphaba and Glinda are getting down and dirty or a family moment. The first person who reviews will be written into a chapter. So get thinking and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	8. Chapter 8

**all right a long chapter today. I would right more but my left thumb is killing me. You will get how Glinda survived and what greek myth I used. This author note is going to be short. I'm sorry my thumb is really bothering me right now. Enjoy. :)**

Elphaba was humming a tune as she walked back to where her family was at. It was a beautiful day and Elphaba wanted to have a little alone time with Hope and Glinda. It has been a hectic month because Fiyero and the Lion found out that Glinda was alive about three weeks ago. It was just a fluke really because Glinda had been doing an amazing job of keeping out of sight. Before the two found out this vital information Glinda and Elphaba have discussed to wait about a month or two before coming out and saying she was miraculously alive. The blonde said that it would give her enough time to get the courage to actually speak about how she survived. Now to how actually Fiyero and the Lion found out about Glinda being alive was something that both the witches wish they could forget. It was an embarrassing way for Glinda to be reunited with her two dear friends.

Hope was outside playing with Fiyero and the Lion because she wanted some fresh air after being inside most of the day for it has been raining. Then finally the sun shone its bright rays. Elphaba told her daughter to go ask Fiyero to play with for now because Glinda's left leg was really bothering her and Glinda said a little massage will take away the stiffness. The green child agreed to it and left but not before getting a hug from Glinda. When Hope left Elphaba started on the massage. It started out very innocent as green hands very skillfully moved about the leg especially in the knee area. Glinda said that were most of the stiffness was. They don't know what happened but when Elphaba moved her hands upward to the creamy thigh it was chaos. Clothes were nearly ripped to shreds as teeth clashed together during very heated lip locks of pink and green lips. Glinda, surprisingly, pushed Elphaba on her back and took control.

Things were getting steamy in the bedroom when Fiyero and the Lion burst right into the room without knocking. See, Hope had taken a nasty spill while playing with Fiyero and twisted her ankle pretty badly. Knowing Elphaba wanted to know this right away the two quickly ran to the green witch's room after getting Hope to the infirmary. What they didn't know was Glinda, alive and well, being on top of the green witch making her writhe among the tangled bed sheets. After getting clothes on their naked bodies and waking the two up after they fainted in shock, they explained what happened while waiting on Hope's injury and to see how bad it was. It was not the way the blonde wanted them to find out and it took a bit to see that it really was her. She managed to sway them over when she brought up the annual ball where one time Fiyero and the Lion got drunk together then, at that point the two cut her off and were convinced that it really was Glinda. Elphaba got the fully story on what happened that day and laughed her head off for over an hour. Thankfully nobody brought up that revealing incident again.

When Elphaba got closer to the area where they set up the picnic she could hear lover telling Hope a story about a botched spell that happened during Shiz. Hope's eyes were wide and was listening to the story with much attentiveness. Glinda was speaking in a soft tone, for building up suspense and was using animated gestures with her hand.

"I was concentrating really hard because I wanted to prove your mommy I wasn't really bad at magic. Soon the sandwich started to rise off the plate and I could see that smirk slowly disappearing on her face. And then…" Glinda trailed off getting ready for the big finale as Hope leaned in closer to her mom.

"BAM!" Glinda smacked her hands hard together making her daughter jump a mile in the air at the sudden noise. The blonde made it up to Hope by opening her hand where pink and green sparkles floated down to the ground. The green child was laughing and clapping her hands at the magic. She loved it when one of her parents used magic for entertainment. Glinda smiled at the joy in the crystal blue eyes then slightly jumped herself when Elphaba put her green hands on her shoulders. The blonde looked up to her green lover and the two smiled in greeting.

"The sandwich exploded on everybody and was the funniest thing I have ever witness in my life." Elphaba finished as she squeezed Glinda's shoulders with affection. The blonde coughed into a hand as her cheeks turned a beet red. For her defense she has gotten much better over the years and never made a sandwich explode ever again. Hope was still giggling and mesmerized by the magic her mom just did. She wished when she was older that she could do the things her parents showed her all the time. Elphaba squeezed Glinda one more time before disengaging to go to Hope. The green witch turned her head back to Glinda when she felt fingers graze her right hand but the blonde was busy starting to pack up. Brown eyes rolled at the blonde trying to be slick and through the curtain of golden locks hid a smirk.

"Come on my little one, it's about to get dark and Mom and I have to get to a very important meeting but we will be able to tuck you into bed." Elphaba said to her daughter. Hope looked slightly disappointed that the picnic was going to end but perked up immediately when Elphaba said they will be still able to tuck her in. The green witch chuckled at the look and helped her daughter out with lifting things up to put them in the basket. Glinda had to look away for a second at seeing her daughter struggle with her left arm, she still felt really guilty about getting her daughter shot in the arm and still hasn't forgiven herself even after Elphaba told her everything was going to be all right. Brown eyes watch as the blonde gave a sniffle and accepted the folded up blanket from Hope. When done packing Elphaba grabbed Hope by her waist and put her onto her shoulders. After making sure the green child was secure, the green witch gave the ok to Glinda that they can walk back.

"Hope, did your mother ever tell you about Madam Morrible?" Glinda asked as she peered up to her daughter. Hope nodded her head and rested her chin on top her mommy's head as Elphaba looked a little uncomfortable at Glinda bringing up the ex-headmistress of Shiz.

"Yeah, mommy told me a couple of stories. She said that Morrible looked like a fish and was a bi….a bit…" Hope struggled with the last part for she couldn't remember how her mommy said it. Glinda couldn't believe what she was about to her. She sharply looked to her paling lover and raised an eyebrow as Hope got closer and closer to the word.

"Ok, Hope that's enough story telling for one day." Elphaba interrupted with a nervous chuckle. She trailed off when she saw the stern look in the crystal blue eyes. The green witch sighed heavily and looked ahead while adjusting her hold on her daughter's legs. She knew how much trouble she was in and will be waiting for the riot act later on in the day.

XXX

"Glinda." Fiyero's and the Lion's voice blended together when they greeted the blonde as she walked into the library. It still was a little hard for them to believe after six years Glinda was alive and they wanted to spend every minute of the day with her. Glinda waved a hand in general greeting to them and continued to walk until she stood in front of the fire. She need some alone time before getting on to why they were here tonight. Elphaba hugged to the two of them and got situated on the comfy chair. Since her lover has told her, after Hope under the watchful eye of the cook and before they entered the library, not to go to her when they came into the room. She needed her space when she would talk about how she survived. Glinda breathed in deeply and turned around to the people who wanted their questions answered. The blonde had to shift her head to the left a bit because she couldn't see Fiyero, who was sitting on the left side of the room.

"I know all of you have questions on how I managed to survive such terrible thing. I didn't survive it at all, nobody could even with magic. I was truly dead." Glinda started out in a thick voice as she started to walk up towards them, her eyes flittered over to Elphaba before looking away. The raven haired beauty put a green knuckle to her teeth; this was going to be hard for her to not go to Glinda as she will tell them what she has been through. Everybody watch the blonde witch back away from them and go back to the fireplace. Glinda's eyes bore into the swirling colors of the flames and wished she could see the beauty with both her eyes. Her chest heaved as she was getting ready to tell them the story.

"It's going to be a little choppy in the beginning because I was told what happen and I choose not to remember what I was told." Glinda said as she gave another sigh. Now was the plunge to talk about what happened six years ago.

six years ago

Night has fallen and the air was still as the moon shine upon the wreckage that was Glinda the Good's resting place. Nothing made a sound not even the workers who were here to try and recover Glinda's body, they wanted to show respect to the one person who has changed OZ for the better. As a light mist started to settle down on the dewy grass three figures appeared out of the darkness. They stopped where the first huge block of what was once a building. The one on the right gave a sad sigh as the one in the middle proceeded up the wreckage.

"This wasn't suppose to happen, Lachesis. She was suppose to be with Elphaba and raise their child together." The right one said softly to the one named Lachesis. Lachesis crossed her arms across her chest and gave a hard sigh. She didn't know what happened to cause a death that wasn't suppose to be and they were here to right it. Lachesis shrugged her shoulders and looked to the person on the right with a guarded gaze.

"I don't know, Athropos. We are here to right it though so Glinda can be with the one she loves." Lachesis replied as the one climbing the wreckage suddenly stopped and kneeled down, pressing a hand to the rubble. This didn't go unnoticed by the two waiting on the ground. The two started up when the person kneeling waved them up. They were kind of surprised that their sister found Glinda's body so fast.

"You found her already. That was fast for you, Clotho." Lachesis pointed out. Clotho rolled her eyes and stood up. She hated being the youngest sister at times, she loved her sisters dearly but the jokes needed to stop. Athropos put a hand on Clotho's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Clotho looked to her sister and saw genuine praise in the blue eyes. Clotho's brown eyes soften at the look; she always did like her more then Lachesis because she was less jaded then their oldest sister and gave praise when she deserved it. Lachesis kicked a couple loose rocks and nodded her head; this won't be as bad as she thought it would be.

"Come on now, we need to get Glinda's body out of here before the sun rises." Lachesis snapped. The two sisters held back a sarcastic retort and joined their oldest sibling to form a circle. On cue they closed their eyes and chanted a spell. The winds blew the trees and a bright flash filled the area. Three sets of eyes were trained on Glinda's lifeless body slowly coming down from the sky and smiles were on their faces at their spell working.

Clotho put her arms out and caught the body. Her brown eyes teared up at the damage done to the blonde's face. Dried blood caked to the left side of the face and it seemed to stem from the left eye. Her eyes roamed up and down the body, her heart hurting more and more with each nick or bruise that marred Glinda's body. There Clotho made a promise right then and there to make sure Glinda will be revived and protect her when she comes to. Though her heart was hammering hard in her chest at seeing how beautiful the Good witch was. Athropos watched her youngest sibling look down upon Glinda's body and saw something grow in the brown eyes.

"Come on, lets get out of here before the workers come back." Lachesis growled as she started to go back down the way they came. No doubt the workers saw the light they produced and were coming here to investigate. Athropos guided her sister away from the wreckage while thinking of how to talk to Clotho about what she saw in her eyes.

"I'll do it." Clotho piped up when Lachesis asked who would use the spell to bring Glinda back to life and then another to put her in a coma-like state so Glinda could recover from her extensive injuries and not feel the pain. Athropos narrowed her blue eyes at her sister's eagerness to do such a taxing thing. She didn't like that at all. Before she could deny Clotho such a thing, Lachesis spoke up before she could.

"Only if you are up to it. I don't want anything happen to you." Lachesis replied showing of the tenderness and caring side that doesn't show often. Clotho hid the shock at hearing that coming from her oldest sister, she almost forgot Lachesis had a soft side to but it was there buried beneath that tough exterior that was formed long ago. Brown eyes soften at the fear as she walked up to her sister.

"I'll be fine and this is for a good cause. I won't let true love be stolen away." Clotho whispered as she put a hand on a broad shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. Lachesis bit the bottom of her lip in worry when her youngest sister walked away and knelt in front of Glinda's body.

The air was tense when Clotho put a hand to the blonde's forehead and started to chant. Lachesis jerked a bit when Clotho gave a grunt and started to shake as the spell start to drain her energy. Athropos put a calming hand on her sister's shoulder, she was worried too but she had faith in Clotho and knew she will be all right just tired. Thirty seconds pass and then Glinda's chest heaved as the blonde took her first breath of air. The blonde slowly opened her eyes and saw out of her right eye, brown eyes looking down upon her with happiness.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered through each breath. Clotho started ssh her and whispered comforting words but didn't bother to correct her she wasn't Elphaba. Clotho removed her hand from the forehead and bent over. She pressed her lips to the forehead and Glinda felt her eyes grow heavy. With in seconds the crystal blue eyes were closed again but this time just to help the blonde recover. Clotho gave a soft grunt and fell to the side; her hand fell on top of Glinda's.

"Clotho." Lachesis shouted and ran over to her down sister.

"I'm fine, worrywart." Clotho whispered when her sister picked her up and held on to her in a warm embrace. Tired, brown eyes traveled from the worried, green ones and landed on Glinda's breathing body. She did it. She brought Glinda back to life and why was her heart beating so fast when her eyes laid upon the blonde?

"I'm sorry but I have to stop." Glinda whispered as she turned around. She was thankful that no one gave a groan of disappointment or told her to continue on because she couldn't anymore even if they begged. Those emotions she has been trying to get rid of hit her hard and it was overwhelming. Though voices started to raise when the blonde walked out of the room without an explanation. Elphaba stopped the Lion and Fiyero from going after her.

"I thinks she needs some alone. We will give it to her and now I need to go to Hope." Elphaba whispered on why she didn't let them go after Glinda. Truth be told she need some alone time as well just so she can process what she has been told. It answered some question but not all of them. Though the green witch will let her lover tell her the rest when she was ready and not be forced like she was this time around. The Lion and Fiyero gave her two tight hugs and watch her leave. When Elphaba was gone the two sat down in silence then later talk about what they just learned.

It wasn't until after Elphaba put down Hope for bed and she retired back to her room did she find Glinda standing in front of the window. The blonde didn't talk nor turn around when she sensed her lover in the room; she just continued to stare at the full moon. The blonde broke down into tears when arms wrapped around her waist. Elphaba put a hand on the back of Glinda's head and wrapped the arm around her lover's waist tighter when Glinda turned around to cry on the shoulder.

"I'm here. I'm here." The green repeated over and over again as she ran her fingers through the long, golden locks. Elphaba held onto the blonde for who know how long nor did she care because Glinda needed her. Now she can see why Glinda was so reluctant on speaking on how she survived. It was horrible and the green witch wished her lover didn't have to go through it. The crying turned into sniffles and Glinda told her she was okay but Elphaba wasn't convinced one bit. So she guided the blonde to the bed and gently pushed her down until her back hit the mattress. Though red from all the crying she has done the crystal blue eyes sparkled as Elphaba clambered on top of her and claimed her pink lips in a soft kiss.

"I'll make you forget those bad memories." Elphaba promised as she started to move a green hand downwards and slipped underneath the dress her lover was wearing. For one night Glinda forgot about what happened to her and slept peacefully in the green arms wrapped around her naked body, protecting her from what haunted her dreams. Glinda wouldn't have it any other way.

**To those who don't recongnize the names they are the Three Fates. Congrats to those who figured it out. You know your greek mythology. Next chapter will be up soon and I got some great ideas curtesy of your help. So until then.  
DWK**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right, I gave my thumb proper rest and now you guys get to have another chapter of A new hope. I will say another month has gone by now and its starts out just fluffy stuff between Elphaba and Glinda then it goes down hill. JadeTakshi..I hope it's angtsy enough for ya it not then I 'm have to do something about it. Now enjoy you guys. :)**

A potion bottle was cradled in the palm of the hand as the person holding it made an unhappy noise because they had to take it. Its deep blue color hid its true use and taste. Glinda sighed and curled her fingers over the cool glass. Today was the day she needed to take this potion to keep the pain away in her left leg. She wouldn't mind taking it if it didn't taste so gosh darn awful. It was like rotten vegetables and rancid meat mixed together. The nose crinkled as the blonde uncorked the bottle and shifted restlessly on the grassy ground. Glinda crinkled her nose again as she lift the bottle to her lips to drink it. Just as she was about to drink the vile thing her ears picked up a twig breaking a good couple of feet from her. Pink lips curved into a smile and acted like she didn't hear anything.

"You can come out now, Elphie. I know you are there so quit acting all stealthy." Glinda said without turning her back. The blonde witch tilt her head and down the potion as Elphaba came up beside her and sat down with a huge grin on her face. She was wondering how long her lover knew she was watching over her from a far. Glinda made a disgusted face when she swallowed the potion down her throat and into her stomach.

"Ech." She whispered as she shook her head a bit. Elphaba, being ever the concern lover, rubbed Glinda's back and waited until Glinda stopped acting like she was about to throw up. The green witch leaned into kiss her but the blonde shifted her head away until the lips connected with a cheek. Elphaba leaned back with a pout at the denial of a simple kiss. Glinda gave a couple of chuckles at the look and ran fingers through the raven locks to make up for the near miss kiss.

"Elphaba, I just took a potion that tasted well not so great. I don't want you get the after breath here." Glinda explained why they didn't kiss. Brown eyes showed understanding as Elphaba nodded her head up and down. Though she wouldn't mind a little bad breath to be able to kiss her lover. Now the question that was in the green witch's mind was why was Glinda drinking a potion and how in the hell did she know she was watching over her. She can be very stealthy if she wanted to be. Elphaba scooted closer to Glinda then wrapped an arm around her lover's waist. The blonde leaned in and rested her head on the shoulder feeling very content but she need Hope here to feel complete.

"Uh…Glin, can I ask you why you were drinking a potion bottle?

Glinda moved a hand up to where the green hand was on her shoulder. She did it mostly by touch and feeling the weight of the hand on her shoulder because she couldn't see out of her left eye. When her fingers felt the soft, smooth skin underneath the tips, the two hands became intertwined and Glinda moved them down to her chest area. Now was the time to tell Elphaba why she drinks the potion.

"It's my pain medication for my leg. If I don't take it I will be in huge amount of pain. Surprisingly, it's my worst injury I got." Glinda answered as she caressed the green knuckles with a stroke of her thumb. Mentally the blonde was fighting off the images of the building collapsing around her and a nice chunk falling right onto her left leg. The pain she felt, it was nothing she has ever experienced before in her life. Glinda thought she lost the use of her leg when she was recovering from her coming back from the dead but those three helped her through it and she did get it back but with consequences. Elphaba felt a shift in the blonde and brought her closer to her body, silently asking if she wanted to continue or not. Glinda did. She thought it might get rid of some the demons that still haunt her.

"It happened when the building was collapsing. I saw it happen in slow motion. This huge chunk of concrete fell from the top and landed right on my left leg. The pain was horrible and I fainted from it. I guess it was a blessing because I didn't feel the pain when my life ended. When I got my life back they told me the piece that fell on my leg totally blew away my kneecap and the bones in my leg were shattered."

Glinda paused in her explanation because her chest was tightening up, making it hard to breath. The blonde started to panic and breath faster trying to force the air back in to her lungs. The blonde broke away from Elphaba's presence and bent over, clutching her chest. No, not now. Glinda was silently begging for her panic attack, along with the memories, to just go away and leave her alone for the rest of her life. Elphaba immediately sprang into action at seeing her lover in much distress. The green witch went behind Glinda and wrapped her arms around the waist area then pressed her front into the back. This was a technique she used when she was in Shiz and Glinda would get a panic attack about all the pressure she was under at the time.

"It's ok. Listen to my breathing and fallow it. Nice, deep breaths." Elphaba whispered before kissing the back of the head just for an extra perk. Glinda closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of everything just so she could feel Elphaba's warmth. Her ears picked up the deep yet soft, even breathing that her lover was doing and in turn she slowly started to do it as well. Glinda breathed in through her nose and exhaled out her mouth while getting encouraging words from Elphaba. What really helped with her calming down was when ever she inhaled she got a whiff of Elphaba's signature smell….cloves. Glinda always had a bottle of it around when Elphaba was gone and she would use it when ever she got sad or depressed. Now she had the real thing again.

"There we go." Elphaba praised when she felt Glinda was breathing easier again. It wasn't as bad as they were in Shiz, those would take a good half hour for Glinda to calm down, but it still puts her on high alert. To see how the blonde was doing the raven haired beauty cupped the chin and turned Glinda's head up to her. Her brown eyes asked if she was all right while she stroked the flesh with the pad of her thumb.

The blonde mouthed yeah and nodded her head up and down. She was now that Elphaba has her in her arms. Glinda backed her head away when the green face got closer to hers. Didn't she just warn Elphaba that her breath doesn't smell like roses but that didn't stop her from getting closer and closer to her. The blonde kept pulling back until she found herself lying on the grass and Elphaba hovering over her with darken brown eyes. Glinda smiled and tucked the hanging locks behind the green ears, her fingers grazed the cheeks as she retracted her hand. Brown eyes flashed as the green witch ducked their head and brought their lips together for a very heated kiss. Glinda moaned softly as she wrapped an arm around the back and pushed Elphaba closer to her. The green witch claimed the dominance and forced Glinda to deepen the kiss, Glinda didn't put up much of a fight. She only broke away when she felt a hand go on top of her right breast.

"Elphie, not out here." She whispered while unconsciously licking her pink lips. When the green witch saw her lover do that action, she didn't care anymore. Glinda knew she thought that action very sexy and would almost loose it after it was done. Elphaba leaned her head back down until their lips barely touching. Even though the blonde said no, the raven haired beauty saw deep with in the crystal blue eyes that she indeed wanted this to go further. It helps with Hope being on a time out right now because she disobeyed an order and had to go to her room until the hour was up.

"You do."

Was all Elphaba whispered before mashing their lips together as her hand moved on Glinda's breast. The blonde tried to resist but with everything with Elphaba was doing to her; she was rapidly loosing the battle. Soon she just gave in and relaxed onto the grass. The two were in a very heated make out session for a good while when Elphaba decided to finally take Glinda. Her hand slowly moved down the dress Glinda was wearing and disappeared under the hem. Glinda inhaled sharply as she felt the warm hand slowly moved up her leg to where it will soon be. Their eyes stayed connected during this process. It was Elphaba's way of keeping Glinda with her because one time it turned disastrous when Glinda didn't keep eye contact with her. In the middle of it all the blonde was suddenly assaulted by her demons of the night when she closed her eyes and it took forever for the green witch to get Glinda calmed down.

"Just keep looking at me, Glin. See my love, my desire for only you." Elphaba whispered as her fingers got closer and closer. Glinda nodded her head slightly and kept her eyes on the brown ones showering her with what Elphaba just said. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her breathing became heavier. Just as the green witch got to her goal, a hawk flew down with a screech.

"What in OZ?" Elphaba said out loud as she was forced to remove herself from Glinda. The blonde didn't vocalize her disappointment of having this interrupted as she was helped up into a sitting position. She knew that they will have time to finish this later at night when it was just the two of them and no interruptions.

Elphaba had no clue who this hawk was because Denrei was a darker brown then this one. Glinda gave a soft 'oh' at seeing what caused the break up between her and Elphaba. She stood up and held out an arm then put her fingers to her lips. The hawk recognize the sharp call from down below and gave its own cry before descending downward towards Glinda. Elphaba was shocked, to say the least, when the hawk landed gracefully on her lover's stretched out hand. Glinda giggled and brought the animal closer to her body.

"Let's see what you brought me." The blonde whispered as she took a note that was in its talons. Glinda looked to Elphaba and put the hawk out in front of her, her blue eyes asking her to take the hawk so she could read the note. The green witch raised her eyebrow slightly but held out her arm. The hawk transferred from one arm to the next. Elphaba was wary of the amber eyes eyeing her fingers like they were food. Glinda was too busy reading what they sent her. Her crystal blue eyes grew worried at what was written. She crumpled up the piece of paper and looked to Elphaba.

"I need to go." Glinda said before turning around and walking back to the forest. The green witch felt stung by this. They get all lovey dovey, a hawk comes in, gives Glinda a message, and she blows her off with 'I need to go'. The hawk gave a cry when it was forced off its perch as Elphaba ran after her walking lover. She will demand the blonde to tell her what was going on and not be cryptic for once. When in distance the green witch shot out a hand and grabbed hold of an arm. Glinda had shock her eyes when she was turned around to see the anger in the brown eyes.

"What the hell, Glinda?" Elphaba hissed. "You can't just do that without telling me what's going on."

Glinda looked apologetic and really wanted to tell her lover what she was going to do but they requested that no one knew. The blonde knew that saying this was just going to make the green witch even more frustrated at not knowing what was going on. Glinda gave a smile before looking away.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Glinda whispered.

Elphaba made a small noise as her hand limply fell from the blonde's arm. Another secret that she won't know. She finds that Glinda was just full of them and there little that she knew about this person in front of her. Elphaba was getting tired of all the secrets that the blonde still has in her. The raven haired beauty now needed alone time, maybe with Hope, just to get away from all of this.

"What ever. Just go." Elphaba said in a monotone voice as she turned around and walked away. Glinda lost her breath and turned her eyesight back to her retreating lover. She bit her bottom lip as tears misted over her eyes. The blonde knew that Elphaba was growing annoyed at her avoiding all the question pertaining to when she was absent these past years. Glinda couldn't, she didn't know why but she couldn't and it wasn't because of the bad memories or maybe it did, she doesn't know just yet.

"Elphie, wait." The blonde called out hoping Elphaba will stop and listen. Her heart started to rise when the raven haired beauty stopped walking and turned around. This was a good sign.

"Six years I've waited, Glinda. Then how many months I'm still waiting for you to open up all the way again. I'm through waiting. Now you can go fuck that one who likes you so much." Elphaba snapped back before turning around and storming away leaving Glinda with her mouth open wide. She closed it seconds later and now looked like she was visibly punched in the gut a couple of times.

The blonde was torn between going to her obviously hurt lover or to the people who took care of her until she was in good health. In the end, the blonde turned away and walked into the forest though there was a piece of her mind was telling her to go back. It was the part that was the Glinda from Shiz that hasn't been destroyed over the years that has changed Glinda to who she is now.

The blonde was numbly walking the forest just thinking about how this afternoon seemed so promising then it just went down hill. Glinda paused in the middle of the forest and turned around, her blue eyes filled with determines. She needed to make things right with Elphaba. The Shiz-Glinda has finally got through and made her see the light.

"I'm coming back, Elphie." Glinda whispered to herself with a smile on her face. They will understand if she didn't come to them. Elphaba was more important. But before the blonde could even start on her journey back to her lover, a deep snarl right behind her stopped her cold.

Glinda gulped hard and prayed it was a bunny. She heard another deep growl…a bunny that has a deep cough. Glinda slowly turned around hoping it was what she was thinking it was. The blonde inhaled shakily at coming face to face with a wolf. Her eyes strayed to its body and saw its rib cages were just starting to show. This was not a good situation at all. A hungry wolf will attack anything to get food and it was standing in front her looking ready to attack at any moment. Glinda took a step back very carefully keeping eye contact with the brown eyes so she could tell when it was ready to attack. The wolf caught her off guard with it speed despite its haggard look. The hind legs hunched back and pushed off using its muscles to like they should be used. It happened so fast Glinda didn't have time to react with magic. All she saw was a blur of fur. Her scream pierced through the wood like a knife flying through the air.

"Glinda!"

**Who screamed her name? Was it Clotho, the one who is in love with Glinda? Was it Elphaba, who decided to right things with Glinda or she just heard her lover screaming? You have to wait until the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right chapter 10 of A new hope is up. I got to warn you guys get ready for more angst. I thank Gelphie44 for the idea for this chapter. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy.**

Lachesis growled softly as she paced back and forth in front of the fire pit. Athropos rolled her eyes at her sister's muttering underneath her breath. She has been doing it the minute they sent off the hawk to give Glinda the message.

"She's late." Lachesis growled to Athropos as she wore the ground out. Athropos stuck out her tongue and made a weird face at her sister's back. She never gives a person a chance at all anymore. Athropos quickly wiped the look off her face when Lachesis turned around to pace back to her. Her sister wouldn't appreciate it at all if she caught her doing what she did.

"Give her time, Lach. The woman is crippled for Oz's sake so sit you butt down and be patient for once." Athropos shot back, even though her tone was soft there was authority in the tone as well. You had to be very firm to Lachesis if you wanted her to do something, she might not like it but she will do it. Lachesis glared at her sister before plopping her butt on the ground and snorted. Athropos moved her eyes from one sister to the other. Clotho was standing at the edge of their camp waiting for Glinda to appear. She seemed very uptight and rigid. Her brown eyes constantly sweeping the area looking for Glinda, she had a bad feeling that something was going on and it wasn't good at all. Clotho jumped when Athropos called out to her.

"Clotho, sister come back here. Glinda is going to be fine."

Just as soon as Athropos said that, Glinda's scream pierced through the air. Fear ran through Clotho's veins as she ran out into the woods to go the blonde witch and help her. Athropos was going to go after her sister but was stopped by a glowering stare from Lachesis and promptly sat back down on the ground. She sighed and looked away from the stare.

"You know it had to come to this. We can't help her out any more with her thing with Glinda." Lachesis whispered.

Athropos turned her away from her cold hearted sister and looked to the ground with tears blurring her vision. She didn't want to have to come down to this at all. There was more then just love at stake now. Athropos bit her lip and tried to block out another scream that echoed in the force.

XXX

Clotho was breathing heavily out her mouth as she ducked under a low branch; she knew she was getting closer and closer to Glinda because the screams were getting louder and louder. She needed to get to the blonde before something bad actually happened. Clotho tried to block out the latest scream because it was really close to her. She was silently praying she got there in time and rescue Glinda.

"Glinda!" She shouted

Clotho busted through tree branches and stumbled upon the scene. Her brown eyes widen at what was happening before. The hungry wolf had gotten Glinda onto the ground, a huge mistake when cornered with a wild animal, and just pounced on her. The blonde screamed in pain when the jaws clamped harder on her right shoulder, she was thankful it missed her throat that would have been it. She could feel the teeth all the way down to her bone and its hot breath hit the flesh as it tries to get her to stop fighting. Glinda had a hand on its throat and was pushing on it to dislodge the wild animal but the blood loss from her injuries was finally getting to her. The blonde whimpered when the claws tore into flesh.

"Glinda!"

Glinda was relieved that someone was here to get this animal off of her. She really hoped it was Elphaba. That way the two of them could make up for her mistake. Glinda breathed heavily out her nose when the wolf started get more violent with her body; she hoped they would get this wolf of her soon.

"Get off her." Clotho demanded as she ran up to the down blonde. The wolf disengaged from Glinda's shoulder, making the blonde get a sigh of relief in at getting loose, and turned its head around. Clotho halted when she saw blood on its muzzle. There was a lot of it and Clotho hoped that she got here in time. The wolf snarled at her in warning then turned back to Glinda. The wolf lowered its open jaws and was aiming for the creamy neck for the kill. Glinda was breathing heavier and she could only watch as the sharp teeth got closer and closer to her neck.

"No!" Clotho shouted and aimed a spell at the wolf. The wolf whimpered when the spell hit it and was tossed a mile away from Glinda. It smacked into a tree and fell to the ground, it never moved after the fall. Clotho didn't care if she just killed an animal, Glinda's life was more important. Clotho ran to Glinda's side and knelt down right next to her to see how much damage was done to the blonde's body.

Tears pricked at her eyes at the deep gashes on the stomach area, those looked like they need immediate care, and the bite mark looked nasty. The blood stained Glinda's hand because she was trying to stop the bleeding. The blonde could see, just by the look in the brown eyes, that there was some serious damage down to her. She whimpered slightly when Clotho put her arms underneath her and picked her up just a bit so that she in a relaxed sitting position. Glinda lifted the hand that wasn't covered in blood and cupped a cheek, her blue eyes full of gratefulness.

"Thank you." She whispered. Clotho gave a watery smile and nodded her head. She supported the blonde with one arm and used the free on the comb through the golden locks. That's a gesture Elphaba used all the time on her and it forced Glinda to close her eyes, behind her eyelids it was Elphaba holding onto her.

"You are going to be ok." Clotho whispered back as shining blue eyes opened back up. Clotho saw love in the eyes but she knew it wasn't for her. It was for the one person who…

"I knew it." Elphaba's sadden voice broke through her thoughts. Glinda sharply looked to her right and saw the green witch standing there with tears streaming down her face. The blonde then looked at the position she was in with Clotho. She looked back to Elphaba with pleading in her eyes trying to say this wasn't what it looked like. Elphaba looked away and shook her head. She heard Glinda's scream and came running into the forest to rescue Glinda. The green witch came too late and only caught the part when Clotho was holding onto Glinda. She assumed the worst and finally confirmed that the two were more then just friends even though Glinda said they weren't. Glinda scrambled out of Clotho's arms and went, very weakly, to Elphaba's side. The blonde grabbed a shoulder but couldn't find the strength to turn her around so they could see eye to eye.

"Elphie, it's not what you think." Glinda whispered. The blonde gasped softly when the green witch pushed her hand off her shoulder and pulled herself to look taller. Elphaba was trying to make it easier for her as she pulled the pink stoned ring off her left ring finger.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know you." Elphaba whispered as she formed a tight fist around the ring that Glinda blessed with her promises so long ago. Glinda's heart stopped beating at that declaration. The blonde took a couple steps back as Elphaba slowly turned around to say what she needed to say.

"What?" Glinda asked breathlessly. She was feeling light headed and she didn't know if it was the blood loss or from the situation going on with Elphaba. Her eyes caught something sparkle when the sun light hit it as it fell from the open green hand. Tears stung at the crystal blue eyes when she saw it was the ring she gave Elphaba when they were still in Shiz. The blonde looked to Elphaba for the reason for what she was doing.

"You heard me. I don't know you any more. This person standing in front of me, I thought it was Glinda but you're not her." Elphaba replied in a cracked voice. She has tried to get rid of this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that was telling her this wasn't Glinda. After what happened today with all the secrets kept from her, it was the breaking point. The Glinda she knew, would never had done that to her. She was the most honest person to her ever. There were no secrets between them at all but now Glinda was full of them. The blonde felt like a knife was driven deep in to her heart and Elphaba was personally twisting it around to make it hurt even more.

"Elphie, it's still me. I'm still Glinda." Glinda responded hoping that this might help her lover see that's it still her just not as she use to be. Elphaba shook her head no as more tears came to her eyes. Glinda was very close to breaking down.

"You're not." The green witch whispered. "The Glinda I know wouldn't keep secrets from me. Our relationship wasn't built on secrets. The only time you kept a secret from me when you were Glinda the Good but that was to protect me. Now you just keep them from me. What the hell am I suppose to tell Hope when you disappear to go to them or for what ever other reason? I can't…I just can't. When you can finally open up to me and our daughter, come back other wise just don't" Elphaba finished but just barely because the devastated look on Glinda's face was tearing her heart into two.

But the green witch had to give the ultimatum she couldn't deal with all the secrets and unanswered questions anymore. The green witch looked to Clotho, tipped her head to her before turning around and walked away. Glinda was taking short breaths as she watched her lover walked away from her. This wasn't happening at all. This wasn't happening Elphaba just didn't throw away her ring. The blonde bent over and snatched it off the ground. She closed her eyes as she clutched the still warm ring in her hand. The world was crashing down around her but there were no green arms to catch her.

"Wh-Glinda!" Clotho yelled when the blonde ran away from her and into the forest. Clotho was amazed that Glinda could still actually run with the injuries she has but that was the least of their problems. Glinda has gone into a place where if she got lost no one could find her and she will die of her injuries. Clotho would run after her but the part where Glinda ran into was really thick and she already lost when the blonde headed in that direction. Time was not on Glinda's side and Clotho needed to get Elphaba to make things right. Then maybe tell the green witch nothing was going on between the two of them, her feelings have to put on the back burner. Clotho ran after the green witch and hoped that she will listen to her otherwise Glinda won't be able to get things right again.

XXX

Glinda was sitting on the ground and resting against a tree trunk clutching her stomach wounds with a piece of her dress to stop the bleeding. She didn't know how long she was running, nor did she care, until her wounds just got a hold of her and forced her to rest. Glinda wiped away the non stop tears off her face. Did she change so much that Elphaba didn't want anything to do with her any more? The blonde choked back a sob because her throat was getting sore from all the crying and running that she did. Glinda spared a glance to the ring that was resting on the ground by her leg. The blonde grabbed it and threw it as far away from as she could. She didn't need a reminded of how she just lost her lover.

"Pathetic." A voice stated in front of her. Crystal blue eyes shot to the darkness in front of her and wondered if it was Elphaba fallowing her and going to kick her down some more. The blonde looked highly confused when the person giggled, Elphaba doesn't giggle at all and it sounded an awful lot like her own. Glinda watched helplessly as a dark figure come from the woods and walk to her. They tossed the ring, which she just threw away, up in the air and caught it in their hand.

"Sweet OZ." Glinda whispered to herself when she saw who this person was. It was….It was. The person stopped a few feet in front of them. They were wearing the Shiz uniform that she wore when she went to Shiz. Their hair was a golden color, just like her own, and was curled just like the way she did it in Shiz. Their crystal blue eyes connected with Glinda's same colored eyes. How was this happening?

"It's good to see me isn't it?" They whispered while their pink lips curved up into a smile.

**Another twist. I know. Its obvious who it is but why are they here and talking to Glinda? or will even Glinda and Elphaba be able to be together again? That m'dears you will have to wait until the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All righty chapter 11 is now up and ready to be read. You're going to enjoy this one...I hope. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so I bring you the next chapter of a New Hope. Enjoy. :)**

Clotho wiped the bead of sweat off her face as she tried to keep Elphaba in her sights but it was hard since Elphaba had a good long stride and she had short, fast ones. She felt horrible because she was a cause to the rift between Glinda and Elphaba. Now Clotho was trying to make things right and get the green witch to see things right again. If this was not going to work, Glinda will be gone forever and they can't bring her back again. They can only bring back a person back from the dead only once.

"Elphaba please wait." Clotho pleaded as she tried to gain some space closer to Elphaba. The raven haired beauty ignored the plea and continued to walk onward to the palace where this person will not bother her again.

"Fuck off. You have Glinda just leave me alone." Elphaba snapped without turning around. Clotho's brown eyes darken in fury, she didn't like the way she was being treated and the accusation of her having Glinda. She figured out that she needed to drill this into the green witch's thick head that this was not true. Clotho pulled deep within herself and pushed her body to the limit. A grin slowly appeared on her face when she was gaining on the unsuspecting witch. All Elphaba was focused on was the hurt in her heart at leaving Glinda. She hoped that the blonde witch would chose her and Hope instead of keeping secrets from her. The green witch was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Clotho take a charge at her slowing down foot steps.

"Ack." Elphaba cried out when a body slammed into her own and the two went tumbling to the ground. Clotho recovered very quickly and rolled off the green witch's body then jump to her feet, a feat that looked really easy but in reality was really difficult to do. Elphaba picked her head off the ground and spat out stalks of grass out of her mouth. Her soulful brown eyes traveled upwards until she saw the out of breath Clotho standing above her. Her anger returned as she pushed herself off the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Elphaba question through clenched teeth as Clotho stood up straighter at the intimidating presence that Elphaba has about her. Clotho ran a hand through her windswept brown hair and exhaled sharply through her mouth. She didn't come here to get bitched out, she had Lachesis for that.

"Look I came here to explain everything. You don't understand." Clotho answered as she wiped away more sweat off her face with her arm. Elphaba snorted and rolled her eyes, she understood perfectly after stumbling upon her and Glinda. Clotho's eyes flashed dangerously as she let loose a soft growl. Glinda said that Elphaba was stubborn but this was beyond stubbornness. She could see her and Lachesis getting along very well.

"I understand perfectly. You and Glinda can be happy together all entangled with secrets." Elphaba replied. It happened so fast the green witch didn't know what happened. A fist came flying in and smacked the raven haired beauty right in the jaw. Elphaba felt the burst of pain and it made her stumble back as she clutched the already bruising area.

Clotho took advantage of the disoriented Elphaba and ran behind her. She was going on the adrenaline of punching the green witch. Clotho hoped it would knock some sense into her plus it was a little revenge for the blow Elphaba gave her when they first met. When the brunette got around Elphaba's body she wrapped her arm around the neck area. The green witch gave a gasp of breath when the arm tightened around her neck. Clotho's eyes started to glow as she kept the green witch at bay. She will _make_ Elphaba listen to her when the green ears have turned deaf.

"Look, you will listen to me or so help me this will not be pretty at all for you. Glinda doesn't have much time with our squabble. If you don't listen to me she will die and she won't be coming back this time around." Clotho whispered in the green ear knowing this will make Elphaba listen. The green witch inhaled sharply at hearing this. Her brown eyes misted over at the thought of losing Glinda again. Clotho smiled when she felt Elphaba relax in her arms. Good this was very good. Glinda will have a chance after all.

XXX

Glinda just stared at her younger self with her mouth open. She has no clue what the hell was happening to her at all. This wasn't happening. It must be the blood loss that has produce this hallucination standing in front of her. Galinda giggled again as she tossed the ring up in the air and caught it. This was going to be so much fun. It was good to finally get out of the confines of Glinda's mind. She has been locked in it for too long and now was time to talk some sense into herself.

"Oh, this is no hallucination Glinda. I'm you. I finally escaped the chains you put me in many years ago. You know how uncomfortable those chains were?" Galinda questioned as she lowered herself to the ground with the smile still on her face. Glinda automatically shook her head no; she still couldn't comprehend what was going on here. Galinda rolled up her Shiz uniform until it stopped at her elbow and showed off the rawness that circled around her wrist. She then moved it around in a circle to show off the whole injury. Glinda closed her mouth and just stared at the injury. She did that but how? Her crystal blue eyes moved back and forth as her mind tries to think up a reason for this, any reason at all. Galinda rolled her eyes and put her sleeve back over her wrist. Glinda still didn't believe her.

"You know what? I'm not going to try and convince you that I'm you because that would probably take up what little time we have left." Galinda said as she made a gesture to the wounds Glinda was sporting. Glinda looked down and cursed underneath her breath at the now blood soaked piece of dress. Galinda waited until the blonde looked back up to her. Glinda wiped away her tears and sniffled. She might not see Elphaba and Hope ever again. Galinda looked sympathetic at the sadness entering her body but she quickly shook that out of her mind. This wouldn't have happened if Glinda had opened up to Elphaba in the first place.

"Quit your sniffling. This is your fault we are in this position." Galinda hissed through her teeth. Glinda looked to her former self with shock at such a command. She kind of thought Galinda would side with her and what her thinking was but clearly she was wrong. Galinda gave a scoff and shook her head. Six years of confinement and being forced to watch Glinda almost deteriorate their relationship with Elphaba in mere months because of the secrets she has kept; she has almost no sympathy to this person in front of her.

"I'm not going to side with you, Glinda. I'm siding with Elphaba here. You kept me chained in your mind for six years and you are screwing up with Elphaba many times over just because you are afraid that if you tell her all the secrets you've been hiding she won't love us anymore." Galinda responded as she rolled Elphaba's ring in her hand. She kept eye contact with Glinda waiting for the blonde to look away in shame. It took Glinda five seconds to do that action with tears swimming in her eyes again. She swallowed hard and clutched her stomach harder. What Galinda said was true, she was afraid if she told Elphaba everything that the green witch won't love her anymore. Galinda cocked her head to the side and made a humming noise. Glinda looked back to her younger self to see what she wanted. Crystal blue eyes looked deep in her own, Galinda then squinted her eyes as she sighed deeply.

"You know I can't believe how much I've changed over the years. Damn I don't even recognize myself anymore. Elphaba loves us no matter what or have you forgotten what she said in the shower or in front of the hotel when we were in the Emerald city." Galinda whispered as she looked over Glinda again. Glinda closed her eyes and was now trying to ignore herself; she didn't want to hear this anymore. She was very tired, weak and has done enough of beating herself up and didn't her younger self telling her what to do or think.

Galinda snorted and tossed the pink stoned ring onto Glinda's lap, hoping it would make the blonde remember their love for Elphaba. Glinda opened her eyes and looked down to where the ring laid on her lap. The blonde watched the gem sparkle for a couple of seconds then die down. Glinda reached over and picked up the ring then brought it to her good eyes so she could see it perfectly. The blonde witch was then assaulted by the day she and Elphaba exchanged vows in front of the hotel. She remembered how it truly overwhelmed her at seeing the love Elphaba had for her that day and how it never wavered ever when she was dead. A tear drop fell from the tip of her nose and landed on the ring.

"Glinda!"

Galinda looked behind her and smiled at hearing the voice that was close to where they were. It looks like Glinda will be getting a second chance after all. Galinda looked back to the blonde and saw she was to engrossed in their memories with Elphaba to actually hear their lover's call.

"Our knight in shining armor is coming to rescue us." Galinda whispered as she slowly faded away leaving Glinda alone. Glinda suddenly started to take shallow breaths as her wounds started to take hold of her.

"Glinda, please yell. Do something so I can know you are close." Elphaba's panicked voice echoed around her. Glinda's eyes brighten at hearing her lover's voice and she was about to cry some more. She never was so happy to hear that voice in her life. Glinda realized that she couldn't yell because her voice would be too weak because it still hurt and Elphaba's pleading voice seemed to get farther away from her. The blonde looked the ring and made up a quick plan to get Elphaba's attention. She gripped the ring tightly and tossed it with what little strength she had left to where she heard Elphaba's voice.

The blonde smiled weakly when she heard the green witch voice.

"Ow! What the hell was….my ring. Glinda!"

Glinda rested her head against the tree and waited for Elphaba to get to her then rescue her. Tree branches were shaken and twigs snapped as footsteps came closer to her. The blonde's eyes started to close while the world started to turn black. The wounds were winning but she was fighting them so she could see Elphaba one more time before she fainted. The green witch busted through into the clearing with Clotho right behind her.

Elphaba didn't stop running when she saw the condition of her lover. Glinda gave a small smile at seeing her lover near her again. The green witch knelt down next to the blonde not even bothering to hide the tears on her eyes.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered weakly as she turned her head towards Elphaba. The green witch shushed her and cupped her lover's face. She was concerned that the warm flesh was starting to turn cold. Glinda was farther along then she looked. Elphaba swallowed hard and looked into her lover's eyes to see that the good eye was dulling to a grayish hue.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm so sor…" Glinda's apology was cut off when Elphaba covered her lips with her own for a soft kiss. Glinda closed her eyes and let the green witch's love strengthen her a bit. Clotho looked on with a blank expression like she said before her feelings were on the back burner all that matters was getting the blonde back to the palace so she can get her injuries fixed. Elphaba moved back when she was done kissing the blonde witch and ran a hand through the golden locks.

"If you stay with me just stay with and I won't care. I don't want to lose you again." Elphaba whispered as she nuzzled a cheek, she could feel the wetness on the area and could tell that Glinda has been crying for a while. Glinda tried to stop the world from turning dark so she could feel the warmth the raven haired beauty had but her injuries won. Elphaba started to breath faster when her lover went limp against her body. She looked and saw Glinda had, indeed, fainted. The world started to crumble as she picked up the blonde and turned to Clotho. Clotho shook her head back and forth at the look in the brown eyes.

"I can't not heal wounds that's my sister's, Lachesis, specialty and we are too far away to get Glinda there. We need to get her to the palace before it's too late." Clotho explained with a heavy heart. Elphaba's face contorted with much grief at learning this but she pulled herself together in a couple of seconds. Clotho said they can save Glinda if they get her to the palace in time. She cannot let her grief consume her when Glinda has a chance.

"Let's go then. Glinda doesn't have time on her side." Elphaba said strongly as she started to walk to Clotho. The brunette nodded her head and turned around so they can start their journey to save the blonde's life.

XXX

"Mommy, is mom going to be all right?" Hope asked as she tossed a stone out into the pond and watched the ripple she created with the stone. Elphaba looked to her daughter with soften brown eyes. When she brought Glinda back to the palace and got her into the infirmary under the guise of a woman being attacked by a wild animal. She prayed that the doctor didn't recognize her as Glinda and hoped the six years that the blonde was gone they forgot what she looked like. Elphaba informed the Lion and Fiyero what happened then had them wait for news on when Glinda was stabilized because she need to get to Hope and tell her what happened.

Clotho went away to talk to her sisters without saying anything to her but that she was leaving. Elphaba didn't care at all but did thank her for talking some sense into her. When that was settled the green witch went to her daughter. She sat Hope down and explained what happened in a way a six year old can. Hope was silent for a while and just stared at her mommy for the longest time. She didn't understand at first how serious Glinda's condition was until it sunk in. The green witch brought her daughter into her body when she saw the first tear slowly roll down the green cheek. Elphaba comforted her daughter any way possible until she calmed down and was reduced to sniffles. She then brought Hope outside so it could be just the two of them.

"I don't know little one but your mom is strong person and will make it." Elphaba said confidently as she tossed her own rock into the pond. Hope looked sad after that and bowed her head. She wanted to hear that her mom will be fine not an 'I don't know'. To make matters worse she could feel her mom's aura was very weak and was getting weaker. Elphaba sensing her daughter's emotion turned her head towards the green child. The green witch scooted closer to Hope and when close enough wrapped her arm around Hope's body. The green child sniffled and looked up to her mommy when she felt the arm squeeze her with affection. Elphaba used a knuckle to wipe away the tears that have fallen then she hugged her daughter again both taking in each other's warmth and comfort.

"I can feel her aura slipping mommy. I'm afraid." Hope whispered as she buried her face into the green witch's shirt. Elphaba kissed her daughter on the top of the head and started to rock her. She couldn't let Hope see that she was afraid too, Hope needed her to be strong and comforting.

"Don't worry little one, she will make it. I promise you." The raven haired beauty promised as she comforted her daughter. The was thing was Hoped believed her.

**I hoped you like it. And you will get to see if Glinda makes it in the next chapter. Until then**

**DWK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally I have been able to finish this chapter. Yesterday, I got a tatto done on my back and that took 4 hours. I was sitting in a chair for a good chunk of time while a needle poked my back. Neither very comfortable. I thought it would happen today because I was baking in the sun for a good while and now I got a decent in the process. Anyways enough about my life. Here is the next chapter of A New Hope. Enjoy. :)**

When the two were done comforting one another, Elphaba disengaged from her daughter then cupped the bottom of the green chin area. She slowly pushed up Hope's head until their eyes connected. The green witch gave a comforting smile as she wiped away the spilled tears with a gentle caress of the knuckle. Hope closed her eyes to take in the small gesture from her mommy. She was feeling much better and to top it all off she could feel her mom's aura suddenly getting stronger.

A small, green hand went to the necklace around her neck and clasped the green stoned ring. Hope wished her mom would get better. Elphaba's eyes widen at seeing a green light fill her daughter's hand and blinked her eyes when it was done. This was another mystery that still plagues her. Hope gave a small giggle and grabbed a stone off the pile of rocks they have collected then tossed it into the pond. She can feel her mom's aura starting to pulsate and she knew Glinda was going to make it. Elphaba grinned at the sudden change; this was good and a little confusing at the same time.

"Hope, why are you so happy?" The green witch had to ask. Her daughter looked up to her with sparkling crystal blue eyes as a huge smile grew on her face. But before Hope could explain why she was so happy. Fiyero came up besides Hope and looked down onto the only green skinned people in Oz. Elphaba looked up to him to see what he wanted. The prince wiped away tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. The green witch's heart sank at that look. Did something go wrong with Glinda? Panicking thoughts raced through Elphaba's mind as she tried to think of the worst case scenario that happened to her lover and she didn't get a chance to talk to her again. She couldn't make it through another heartbreak if Glinda died again.

"You two come with me." Fiyero whispered thickly. Elphaba opened her mouth to get some information out of her friend but Fiyero quickly turned around and started to walk back to the palace. To catch up with him the green witch picked up Hope and plopped her onto her shoulders. She then started to fallow the prince's footsteps. Hope rested her head onto her mommy's and let her mommy carry her back to mom. She couldn't wait to see her again and be in her arms once more.

Elphaba had to bend her knees when she passed through the doorway otherwise Hope would have hit her head on the wooden frame. She was tall enough as it is and with the added height of her daughter it made her taller the doorway. Hope let go of her mommy's neck and reached upwards to brush her fingers against the smooth frame. The green witch giggled at doing just that and put her hand back to its original position. Elphaba stopped in front of the closed door where Fiyero and the doctor stood. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes all ready because just beyond this door was her lover either dead or alive. She really hoped it will be alive and not dead.

"Come on Hope ride is over." Elphaba whispered as she securely grabbed her daughter's waist and pulled her off her shoulders. Hope pouted at this and kept on the look when her feet touched the ground. She loved having her mommy carrying her around like that; it felt she was on top of the world. Elphaba patted her on the head and mouthed 'later'. The pout soon disappeared and Hope was grinning again. The green witch winked at her before turning her attention to the doctor in front of her.

"Dr. Nik, how is the woman we brought in doing?" Elphaba asked with worry in her voice. There was this strange knowing glance in the doctor's eyes when he turned upon her. He gave a smile and Elphaba felt instantly relieved that means Glinda was going to be all right.

"You mean Miss Glinda?" Dr. Nik asked with a raised eyebrow. Not hearing what he just said, for she was filled with joy that Glinda was going to be all right, and nodded her head absently mindedly until Fiyero elbowed her in the stomach. She growled softly and glared at him while rubbing the sore area. Wait. What? Elphaba snapped her attention towards the doctor as she ran the line he just said through her head. The green witch started breath shallowly nobody was suppose to know Glinda was alive until the blonde was ready to reveal herself again. Fiyero and Dr. Nik grew alarmed at the erratic breathing as Hope looked scared that her mommy was acting so out of character.

"Wha…how...but…how did you know it's Glinda?" Elphaba managed to complete an sentence through her wheezing. Fiyero grabbed hold of an arm and guided the overwhelmed witch to a chair that rested in the room. Hope took timid steps after them and cautiously put a hand on a shaking knee. She felt like her mommy needed someone to stabilize her again. The bigger version of her own hand fell on top of hers and squeezed it gently as Elphaba's breathing slowed down. The green witch looked down to her daughter and gave a smile of reassurance to her. Elphaba didn't know where she would be without Hope in her life. This little girl was her rock and kept her doing the unthinkable so she could join Glinda in death.

Hope crawled up her mommy's lap and curled into her body. Arms snaked around the small child and pulled her closer. Elphaba kissed the top of her daughter's head before looking up to the doctor to see how he knew the person resting in the next room was Glinda. Dr. Nik licked his lips and was ready to give the answer to Elphaba's question. He actually couldn't believe that the person he was saving was Glinda. He had a really good memory and could still remember what the blonde witch looked like. He was shocked at the likeness she had to Glinda and thought it not possible that Glinda could have survived that terrible accident. It wasn't until he saw the key thing that sent signals to his brain that the person in front of him was indeed the thought to be deceased Glinda the Good.

"The scar on her chest gave her away. There is only one person in the world that has that scar in that place and it's Glinda the Good." Dr. Nik explained how he found out about that Glinda was alive. Brown eyes widen at learning this. She didn't think that one scar would tip Glinda off to the doctor but clearly she was wrong. As the green witch buried her nose into Hope's dark locks Fiyero asked the doctor how Glinda was doing. Hope snuggled deeper into her mommy's body and laid her head in the crook of the shoulder. She was slightly overwhelmed with what was happening around her and wanted to feel her mommy's warmth better. Elphaba wrapped her up tighter and started to rock her gently as she sensed her daughter's emotions clearly. Dr. Nik turned to the green witch getting ready to give the conditions of Glinda.

"She survived that collapsing building and near fatal stab to the heart this will be a piece of cake for her. Miss Glinda is doing fine and recovering very strongly and has been pestering me to come and fetch you two. Don't worry her secret is safe with me" Dr. Nik promised with a wink to Elphaba. The tension in her body floated away at this. Glinda's secret will still be a secret. The green witch stood up with Hope starting to nod off in her arms, this day has finally taken a toll on her six year old body. Dr. Nik walked to the closed door, grabbed the handle, and opened it.

"'Bout time I was getting stir crazy in this room with no noise." Glinda's highly irritated voice came out of the room. Elphaba rolled her eyes as she walked pass Fiyero and a chuckling Dr. Nik to get to her lover. Her heart swelled at seeing Glinda sitting up against propped up pillows and looking mildly irritated at being left alone for quite some time. It was so good to see her lover in much better condition then she was before. The irritation in the blue eyes melted away and turned into happiness and love when she saw her family grace the room she was in. Glinda teared up a bit when she saw that Elphaba had put the ring, she threw at her, back to where it was suppose to be. That means the green witch still wanted her despite everything she has done that has made her throw it in the first place. It made this reunion all the more meaningful to her.

"How are you doing my sweet?" Elphaba question as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her brown eyes eyed how Glinda's right arm was resting in a sling. She hoped that there was no permanent damage done to the area. That was something Glinda didn't need. The blonde saw how Hope was resting in the green witch's arms and held out her left arm to take their daughter. She wanted to hold her just to be grateful to be able to do after such a vicious attack by the wolf. Elphaba was a little hesitant to do it but the blonde was persistent, she pulled out the puppy eyes.

"I'm better then what most people would be doing after they are attacked by a wild animal. I'm sore and bed ridden for a week or more depends on my recovery." Glinda ended with displeasure, she had too much energy in her to be bedridden for over a week. She wouldn't be able to play with Hope like she did before the attack nor make love to Elphaba. What will she be able to do now that the two of her favorite things to do were out of the question? Glinda brighten up a lot when Hope was put into her body. The blonde wrapped her good arm around her daughter and kissed the green forehead. She caressed the the ring Hope had around her neck with a couple of fingers.

She sensed that her daughter had used the ring to make her feel better then she looked. This was her only connection to Hope when she was recovering from being brought back to life. Glinda revealed at holding onto the green child and clutched her tighter to her bosom. A grin started to slowly form on Elphaba's face as she observed the two. The way Glinda was looking down upon Hope with so much love for her and Hope just sleeping peacefully in her arms, Elphaba wanted to do something so it could be forever remembered. What she did was put this moment in the part of her brain that will never waver and when things might look bad or going wrong she could pull this moment out and be filled with hope again.

XXX

A month went by and Glinda has made a full recovery though now she had more scars on her all ready scar ridden body. Elphaba told the blonde that they should be her battle scars of facing the wolf and lived to tell the tale. Glinda just patted her on the head and made some witty comment about that. The green witch was glad that Glinda didn't have any permanent damage to her right shoulder. The blonde grimly said having permanent damage would have alleviated the guilt she still holds for getting Hope shot and having permanent damage to her left shoulder. Elphaba was floored at this confession but quickly recovered to firmly talk to the blonde that it wasn't her fault but the guards who fired the shots at them.

Glinda tried not to break down during the talk but halfway through she busted. All those emotions of that day finally got released and Elphaba was there to be the shoulder to cry on. Then when the green witch tried to coax Glinda to tell her about anything while she was gone for the past six years, Glinda just froze up and couldn't tell her lover what happened in the six years. Elphaba became irritated while the blonde tried to explain why she couldn't. Elphaba left the room not wanting to hear any lies that Glinda might tell.

Glinda was breathing shakily as the door to their bedroom was slammed shut. The blonde sat in the silence of their room and tried to get a reason on why she just couldn't confess everything to Elphaba. Glinda wanted to tell her everything; she had the words on the tip of her tongue when the green witch asked her timidly. Then she just froze up and couldn't get the words she wanted to say out of her mouth. Elphaba took it the wrong way and wouldn't listen to her when she tried desperately to explain what was going on. Glinda groaned as she rubbed her throbbing temples. This was giving her a headache.

"I think a nice, warm bath might help." Glinda whispered to herself. Yes, warm water with Gilikin Rose oil mixed in with the water seemed very soothing indeed. So the blonde got off the bed and went into the bathroom do the task she set in her mind. Glinda groaned happily when she slid into the water and the warmness enveloped her body in a tight cocoon. Her muscles relaxed and her mind went blank.

This was a godsend and the oil filling her nostrils made her sigh as she remembered the times Elphaba massaged her back with this type of oil when they were in Shiz. Now those were magical as the long fingers managed to smooth out any knots it could find in the muscles. Glinda was in pure heaven every time she was at the receiving end of those hands of magic. The blonde giggled when another memory came into her mind and sunk lower into the water while her hands moved around under the water. While she was engrossed in the bath tub, footsteps softly came into the bathroom.

"That must be one hell of a bath to have that look on your face." Elphaba whispered as she observed that look she has seen quite a few times on Glinda's face.

Glinda gasped in shock at hearing her lover's voice and sat up straighter as her cheeks started to turn a little red. Her blue eyes wandered to the bathroom door where the green witch was looking at her with a smirk on her face. The blonde gave a clipped laugh and looked away when the sting of Elphaba's leaving her came back suddenly. Elphaba gave a pained look at the way Glinda was acting with her. The raven haired beauty knew, after she left, that she shouldn't have left Glinda when the blonde was trying to explain to why she couldn't tell her what happened to her. Elphaba looked back on it when she cooled down and saw that Glinda was trying so hard to tell her but some how just couldn't.

"Look, Glin I'm sorry for the way I acted not too long ago. I didn't see what kind of struggle you had when you tried to tell me what you have been doing the past six years." Elphaba apologized as she walked to Glinda while taking off her clothes to be with Glinda in the bathtub. The blonde looked back to her and just watched with darken blue eyes as Elphaba came to join her in the tub.

She blinked her eyes multiple times when she realized her lover was waiting for her to speak up. Glinda glided up to the green witch until their bodies were pressed together. Elphaba wrapped an arm around the waist and brought the blonde closer then they thought possible. Glinda moved her head slightly to the left to see her lover better then cupped a green cheek. Their eyes stayed connected and Glinda felt her heart beat faster at the intensity in the brown eyes.

"Elphie before I wasn't ready to tell you what has happened to me because it was just too hard then when I was getting ready to confess something is holding me back and I don't know what it is. I'm sorry." Glinda confessed as she moved her hand from the cheek and moved it down past the neck, the shoulder, the arm until her hand was submerged in the water and intertwined her hand with Elphaba's. The green witch breathed softly through her mouth and leaned into the blonde.

"I'm sorry for not being patient with you and to hear what you had to say." Elphaba whispered as she nuzzled a cheek. Glinda turned her head and pressed their lips together for a chaste kiss. This was her way of telling the raven haired beauty that all was well and she was glad that they were together again. Elphaba lifted up their hands until they were near their faces and leaned Glinda back until the ends of her hair was dipping into the water. Elphaba deepened the kisses while Glinda used her free hand to cup the green face. This time Glinda used her magic to close the bathroom door and hoped no one would come and disturb them while they reconnected again in their own way.

**There it is the end of chapter 12. Don't worry I will have Glinda tell Elphaba what happened maybe in the next chapter after she finds out what is making her freeze up. I don't know yet but it will be very soon. I promise. Until then.**

**DWK**


	13. Chapter 13

**All righty the next chapter on A New Hope is up and ready to be read. I don't want to keep you guys from waiting. Enjoy. :)**

Glinda groaned softly as she tossed her head to the left side of her pillow. Her eyes were squeezed very tightly as the moonlight coming in from the window showed off the sweat that has accumulated on her forehead. Elphaba was sleeping soundly next to the blonde, her head rested on a shoulder while her arm ran across the waist. The green witch's eyebrows drew together slightly when she was starting to sense Glinda's distress. Glinda made a small, whimpering noise as memories flashed in her mind. She couldn't tell what they were about because they were either going too fast or they were too hazy to get a real focus on them.

What broke her was three, dark figures hanging over. The blonde sat up with gasp. Her chest heaved while she tried to calm herself down again. Glinda sniffled and wiped away the sweat with a shaking hand. Why were these indecipherable dreams still plaguing her? Glinda made a soft noise and put her face into her hands. This was so frustrating and scary because they always make feel so helpless. Her shoulders started to go up and down as Elphaba slowly sat up with a soft groan. The green witch became alert when soft crying reached her ears. She clutched her lover's shaking body tighter and brought her closer to her body.

"Glinda, my sweet what is it?"

Glinda removed her hands from her face at the sound of the soothing voice right next to her. She relaxed a bit knowing Elphaba was right here and would be able to comfort her. The blonde turned towards where she heard her lover's voice then wrapped her arms around the green neck. She wanted to be as close to Elphaba as possible. The raven haired beauty put her other arm around Glinda then kissed the pink lips for some reassurance she was here and nothing was going to harm her.

"Oh Elphie, things plague my mind when I sleep and I don't know what they are because they are so hazy. It scares me." Glinda said in a soft voice after they were done kissing. Elphaba could tell even if the blonde didn't tell her. Glinda was shaking like a leaf in her arms that was enough to tip of something was wrong. The green witch just held onto her lover until she stopped shaking her arms.

Truth be told Elphaba was a little shock that Glinda actually told her about what keeps her up at night because when she asked before Glinda would just ignore her. It looks like Glinda was ready to open up to her now and this was a good sign. Now they can become closer then ever and repair any bridges that were burned over time. Glinda closed her eyes and buried her nose into the green neck. She breathed in the cloves. She felt much calmer and safer now that Elphaba was holding onto her.

"I don't know what to do, Elphie. I think it might have to do with why I can't tell you what happened to me. I just don't know. It's all confusifying." Glinda whispered sounding a lot like Galinda towards the end. It actually made Elphaba blink a few times at hearing a Galindaism out of her lover's mouth. It was really good to hear something so familiar again. Elphaba decided not to dwell on that for too long and focus back on the present.

She started to run her fingers through the long, golden locks while trying to think of something to help out the blonde witch. It didn't take long for the green witch to think up something but the thing was she was very hesitant and a little possessive about this. Elphaba struggled with herself to actually tell Glinda about the idea that was swirling around in her head. She couldn't help it at all. After all one of them gave her a shiner that lasted over a week and Glinda agreed with what they did to her. When Elphaba heard Glinda sniffling again she decided to tell the blonde what she was thinking. Though it was going to hurt her a bit to say it.

"Glin, what about going to them and see what they can do for you." Elphaba said through her clenching teeth. If she said Clotho's name that would tipped Glinda off and then the blonde would scolded her for being jealous when she didn't need to be. Glinda lifted her head away from Elphaba and looked her in the eyes. The raven haired beauty looked away at the firmness in the crystal blue eyes. The blonde still detected the underlying tone in her voice. A hand cupped a cheek and pushed against the flesh until they were eye to eye again.

"I'm saying one last time, Elphaba. Nothing happened between Clotho and I at all. Let go of this jealously. And I think that would be the best plan to do. We can go tomorrow." Glinda replied as she let go of her lover's face before lying back down on the bed then turned her back towards the green witch. Elphaba bit the bottom of her lip and stared at the back where numerous scars laid. She gave an exasperated sigh and curled up against Glinda's back side. Her lips pressed against the shoulder blade to show Glinda she was sorry for letting her feelings get out of control. Glinda responded by reaching back and grabbing an arm then dragged it across her body. The raven haired beauty spooned her and kissed the flesh again.

"She's in love with you, you know." Elphaba whispered as she rubbed circles on Glinda's stomach. Glinda closed her eyes and breathed softly through her mouth. She knew that but only after Athropos pulled her to the side one day and told her. That confession put a strain on Athropos's and Clotho's relationship. Clotho overheard it and the two got into a big fight that Lachesis broke up. When Glinda knew that Clotho had cooled down she talked to her.

Glinda told Clotho that she does not reciprocate the feelings Clotho has for her. The blonde told her that she thinks of her as great friend and doesn't want to loose it either because of this. Clotho was agreed to the whole thing and the two hugged. There Glinda whispered into an ear if things were different and she hadn't met Elphaba maybe they could have been together. Clotho whispered back that she and Elphaba were meant to be and they would have found each other anyways. It was the hardest thing Clotho had to do but she wasn't going to let true love be taken away because of her feelings for Glinda.

"I know." Glinda replied softly as her eyes closed when Elphaba's hand trailed up higher and fingers just brushed up against the underside of her breast. She faltered in her thinking when Elphaba repeated the motion. The green witch leaned over and pressed their lips together. Glinda responded back and the kiss grew in intensity. There was a hint of possessiveness in the lip locks and the blonde pushed on the green witch's chest. She licked her swollen lips and brown eyes darken at the unconscious movement.

"I love you, Elphaba and only you. Please remember that when we go tomorrow to met them." Glinda whispered before putting a hand behind the green neck and pushed their lips back together. Elphaba completely forgot what Glinda warned her not to do as the blonde rolled onto her back and she climbed on top of her.

XXX  
Glinda pulled back a low branch to let her family get through before she does. Hope was on her usual position on Elphaba's shoulders and just pointed out a bluebird to Elphaba.

"Look mommy. Do you think it is a Bird?" Hope asked as her blue eyes were trained on the bird resting on a tree branch. Elphaba looked to where her daughter was pointing and observed the animal with a slight scrutiny to see if it was a Bird or not. The bluebird picked up its wing and waved down to them. Hope gasped at this and bounced on her mommy's shoulder. She has meet Animals before out in the cities but to see one out here was very exciting.

"Hope wave back." Elphaba whispered as she raised a hand to greet the Animal. Hope eagerly put a hand up and waved with exuberance. Glinda just nodded her head politely and continued onward to where the three sisters were staying. She didn't want an Animal to recognize her and spread it around.

"Good morning Miss Hope and Miss Elphaba." The Bluebird greeted happily. The green people said their good mornings and had a brief conversation with the Animal until Glinda called out to them to hurry it up. The Bluebird bowed their head to them in a goodbye then ruffled their feathers to get ready to fly in the bright sky. Hope continued to bounce on Elphaba's shoulder after meeting with an Animal. It was very exciting for her and she bubbled when she was excited. Elphaba winced at the beating her shoulders were getting and now wished her daughter didn't have Glinda's huge amount of energy.

"Hope, sweetie can you stop bouncing please. Its hurting my shoulders and you will have to walk." Elphaba responded. Hope immediately stopped her bouncing at the thought of having to leave her mommy's shoulders though she did wiggle a little bit. Brown eyes swept up towards Glinda when a hard sigh came floating back to them.

Glinda didn't approve of having Hope come along with them and put a front when Elphaba suggest having their daughter come with them. Glinda didn't want to Hope to be exposed to anything that might be taken the wrong way to a six year old. Elphaba said she didn't want to leave their daughter without them for hours on end and have her wonder where her parents are. Glinda left the room where they were arguing to think about this. In the end she reluctantly agreed to bring Hope with them. She didn't tell why and told the green witch to get their daughter so they could leave.

Glinda stopped walking when they came into a clearing and put her fingers to her lips. Hope covered her ears when the blonde let loose a sharp whistle. As the green child let down her hands the three sisters came walking out of the woods and started towards her mom. She was in awe when she felt much power coming off the three of them together. It was a little overwhelming but the green child could stand it. Hope and Elphaba could only stare as Glinda hugged Clotho and Athropos but shook hands with Lachesis thouhg the two of them had a smile on their faces. When Clotho looked upwards and saw Elphaba tension filled the air as Elphaba gave her a hard stare and Clotho wasn't backing down. Athropos brushed past her sister, on purpose, and broke the staring contest.

"You must be Elphaba. I've heard much about you." Athropos greeted in her soft voice as she held out a hand to the green witch. Elphaba saw nothing but sincerity in the blue eyes and let her guard down. She nodded her head and took the hand in a firm grasp. The green witch winced slightly when Athropos hand nearly broke her fingers as they shook.

"And you must be Hope. You look exactly like you mommy." Athropos turned her sights onto Hope and gave a warm smile so not to make Hope scared of her. The green child nodded her head shyly and let Elphaba put her feet off the ground. Athropos crouched down and patted Hope on the top of her head. She could see this child grow into a beautiful woman.

"It must be something mentally, Glinda. Something must be blocking you from telling Elphaba everything and I can do a spell to unblock it." Lachesis explained after Glinda told her what was wrong. Glinda looked a little shock that she could do something to help her out with her problem. They always seemed to have a solution to everything. The blonde told Lachesis to do it because she was desperate and wanted to tell Elphaba what happened her in the past six years.

Before doing the spell Lachesis ordered Clotho to tell Elphaba what was going to happen. The brunette didn't even bother to suppress a glare aimed at her sister. She was throwing her into a very tense and unstable situation. The look in the green eyes made Clotho walk over to Elphaba and tell her what was going on. When that was done Lachesis turned back to Glinda and was gearing up to do the spell.

"Just close your eyes and relax."

Glinda did just that but Lachesis was hesitant to start the spell. There was a side effect that needed to be addressed.

"Glinda while this happens there might be a chance that memories might flash back in your mind." Lachesis warned softly. Glinda just nodded her head and took a shaky breath. She needed this do be done and she didn't care the consequences. Lachesis slowly put a hand on the forehead, closed her eyes, and began to chant. A strong gust of wind swept through the area and it seemed to get a little dark then what should be at this time of the day. Hope looked past Athropos's shoulder and stared at the position her mom was in. She was sensing some major magic being done. Elphaba turned her head away from Clotho as the brunette was telling what was happening and worriedly looked at her lover. She hoped nothing bad will happen to Glinda.

Glinda was doing fine at first, it just tingled at little bit when the magic started to work on her. Then memories of her past started to assault her mind. The blonde whimpered when she saw that she younger and Elphaba was asking her to come with her.

"No." Glinda whispered as she tried to get away from both the magic and the time she let Elphaba down. Lachesis was forced to grab Glinda around the body and pulled her closer. The magic hasn't done its thing yet and as much as it pains her she must continue onward.

"Let me go." Elphaba demanded when Clotho grabbed hold of her when she made a movement towards Glinda. She didn't like where this was going. Clotho stood firm and pulled Elphaba away from her lover. Athropos shielded Hope from seeing this event with her body. She didn't understand why Hope was here in the first place but there was nothing she could do now. Hope was sensing magic being forced in her mom's aura and she didn't like it at all. She felt like she had to do something.

"Stop it." Glinda whimpered after she saw Elphaba 'die' in the tower again. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to see any more memories. Lachesis breathed hard out her nose and didn't let the blonde squirm out of her grasp. This had to be done otherwise Glinda might not be able to tell Elphaba at all. The blonde tossed her head back and forth with some terrified noises as she watched more memories reel inside of her head. She watched herself die again and tears started to leak out her eyes as she watched her demise.

"Stop please." The blonde begged again. Even though it pained her Lachesis held strong it was almost over just a couple more minutes. Elphaba continued to struggle with Clotho and couldn't get out of the strong embrace. The green witch looked to her with pleading eyes. The brunette looked away and just continued to hold onto the raven haired beauty. She didn't like this either but she knew that had to happen. Elphaba's eyes darken at this. This wasn't fair at all. She was forced to listen to the one she love be in pain and fear while no one did anything to stop it.

"I thought you love her." Elphaba whispered deciding to play on Clotho's emotions to get this to stop. Clotho snapped her head back to the green witch her eyes glowing as she let loose a soft growl. She will not this woman play with her head. A fist came flying in and knocked Elphaba on her ass. Athropos called her out with admonishment. Clotho was breathing heavily while looking upon the down witch. Elphaba spat out some blood onto the grass and looked up to her with fire in her eyes.

"Stop it. Please no more." Glinda begged desperately as she came upon the memory where she came out of the coma, she was put it, too soon and was in immense amount of pain. Her knees started to shake and sweat appeared on her face. This was too much. She wanted this to stop now and not see what kind of hell she was put through. Lachesis's green eyes teared up at the obvious distress on the blonde's face but it will be over very soon. Just a minute or two more and it will be done. But before that could happen Lachesis felt a huge amount of magic be directed towards her. She was too caught up with Glinda that she couldn't deflect it. The next thing Lachesis knew her back was hitting a tree and Glinda hit the ground like a sack of rocks.

**Ohhh, who forced the two apart? Was it Elphaba? Was it Clotho? or was it Hope? Find out in the next chapter of A New Hope. Until then.**

**DWK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, chapter 14 is up. Finally we get to see what Glinda has been doing over over the six years she wasn't with Elphaba and Hope. Plus we get to see Elphaba and Clotho duke it out as well. I won't keep you guys any longer so...Enjoy. :)**

Lachesis groaned in pain as she slowly pushed herself off the cool grass. She had no clue what the hell happen to her, all she remembered was performing the spell on Glinda then nothing. Her head was throbbing, her back ached something fierce and her tongue was numb for some odd reason. Lachesis clutched her head and looked upward to see Glinda still lying prone on the ground swirling around her vision. She shook her head to get rid of the double vision then tried to get to the down witch.

"Stay away from her." Elphaba demanded very strongly as she put a hand towards the struggling Lachesis. She thought it was her fault for the way Glinda was now and would put a halt to Lachesis's progress to her lover before she hurt Glinda even more. Clotho saw what the green witch was going to do to her sister and tried to stop it before her sister got even more hurt. The brunette picked up her foot and started to push it down on the exposed hand. She was too late as Elphaba fired off a spell just her boot came down on the hand.

"No" Clotho shouted with horror feeling utterly helpless as innocent people were going to get hurt. Elphaba grunted while her hand was being squished underneath a huge amount of pressure. She looked up from her useless attempt to free her hand when cries of pain filled the air. Brown eyes widen when she saw both Glinda and Lachesis take the brunt of the attack.

Lachesis had managed to get to the blonde to see how she was fairing when the spell Elphaba used came screaming at them. Lachesis, with some quick thinking, tried to shield Glinda from the power of the spell with her own body. She bit her lip as the spell smacked her back like a sledgehammer but her hold on the blonde witch slipped as it forced her away from Glinda. It was Glinda who let off the painful cry when she got the rest of the hit. Even though Lachesis took most of it, the spell still packed a powerful punch. Glinda flew through the air and landed hard on the ground fourteen feet away from her original position. Lachesis and Glinda were unmoving after they got hit.

Elphaba was breathing heavily at the damage her spell did. Her eyes swept upward at Clotho just staring at the two down people with shock heavy in her eyes. How could this have turned from bad to worse in about two seconds flat? A small grin came upon Elphaba's face upon looking at the brunette; she could easily blame her because if she didn't put a foot on her hand then her spell wouldn't have hit Glinda at all. Athropos just kept on holding onto Hope just so the green child won't be seeing any of this. She knew who the real culprit was of knocking Lachesis off of Glinda and the person was shaking in her arms. Athropos didn't know how Hope did it but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. She was feeling that huge tension between Elphaba and Clotho about to erupt in a fiery mess. Hope mustn't see it at all

"This is all your fault." Elphaba hissed dangerously to Clotho. The brunette snapped her head downwards to the pissed off witch and clenched her jaw. How dare Elphaba accuse her of such on thing? She did nothing wrong at all, she was just protecting the ones she loved from an ill used spell. Clotho twisted her boot on the wrist and surpressed a smirk when pain registered in the brown eyes of the green witch.

"My fault? You're the one who used to spell. I was only trying to block it. So don't blame this on when you're the one at fault here." Clotho answered in a dangerous voice one that was telling Elphaba to not piss her off any more or suffer the consequences. The green witch bared her teeth in sheer anger and will not let the brunette intimidate her at all. She will deserve this and Elphaba will revel in serving it to her.

"Ah."

Clotho was force to let her foot off Elphaba's wrist when the other green hand came flying in and smacked her right in the stomach. Finally free of her hold Elphaba just tackled the doubled over brunette but Clotho was very quick, too quick for the green witch, and pushed on Elphaba to toss her off her body. This was there chance to get rid off all the hard feelings they have towards each other. Athropos clung on to Hope and whispered that it was going to be all right. Hope was getting overwhelmed with what was going on around her.

All she had was sound and a mind can come up with this that are much worse then what it sounds. Athropos didn't want the poor child to suffer anymore and put her under a sleeping spell. When she felt the green child go limp in her arms did she settle Hope down on to the ground with a gentleness that she always had around her. Athropos swept some raven locks off the green face and kissed the forehead. When she was done taking care of Hope she stood up and turned around to see the tussle Clotho and Elphaba were locked in. Elphaba gave a hard right hook right into Clotho's jaw and got a good hit right into the stomach in retaliation on of the hit.

"Enough!" Athropos shouted with authority and used a spell of her own to push the two fighting witches away from each other. Clotho looked to her seething sister sporting a bloodied nose and a bruise already forming along her jaw area. Her wild brown eyes slowly went away at the fire in the blue eyes. The brunette looked away sheepishly it was never a good idea to push Athropos to her limit. Beneath that tranquil look she had about, there was a volcano ready to erupt when there was enough pressure to make it explode. It made Lachesis's temper seem like a match in a dark room.

"Two adult women acting like teenagers. It doesn't matter who's fault it was because we got two people down and a frighten child. Then we have you two who are fighting when there needs to be none. It was Hope who forced Glinda and Lachesis apart. So I suggest you get over yourselves while I tend to Glinda and Lachesis." Athropos growled while her eyes glowed. The two dark haired people shrunk underneath the withering gaze and mutely nodded their heads. Elphaba wiped the blood off her lip with a sleeve as she warily watched Athropos walk to Glinda and Lachesis. Her eyes moved over to where Hope was sleeping and ran towards her daughter's side. The green witch breathed a soft sigh of relief to see the green child sleeping.

"My sister knew what she was doing. It's just a simple sleeping sleep. It's seems she's already grown attached to Hope." Clotho said quietly as if she was afraid if her voice was higher that Athropos would snap on them again. Elphaba chose to ignore the brunette and pick up her sleeping daughter. She pulled Hope close to her body while thinking of how Hope could do such powerful magic. She was just six years old; it seemed unlikely that Hope could exhibit such potency. Elphaba knew that the green child could sense things but had no clue that her daughter could magically do something to push two very powerful witches from each other. She would have to think on this.

Lachesis hissed in pain when Athropos tried to exam the wound that was on her head.

She jerked her head away and swatted the hands off her face.

"I'm fine please check on Glinda." Lachesis growled as she wiped away some blood that was trickling down her face. Athropos backed off on her scowling sister and turned to Glinda, who was nursing a very sore shoulder and a nasty cut on her left cheek. Glinda looked upward when she felt the ground being shifted next to her. The blonde jerked back when Athropos suddenly came into view and was a little close to her. Athropos gave an apologetic smile and mouthed sorry for startling her.

"My bad, I came on your blind side." Athropos whispered as she cupped the bottom of Glinda's chin and used it to move the blonde's head back and forth to see if there was more damage then just the cut. Thankfully there were no more injuries that Glinda suffered on the face.

"It's ok. I'm used to it…almost." Glinda ended softly as she turned her head towards Elphaba. She gave a deep sigh while observing Elphaba cradling their daughter all the while taking glances to the stewing Clotho. It was like a cat and dog in the same room and getting ready to attack at each other. There needs to be something done about those two.

"Ouch."

Athropos cleaning her cut made her thoughts get interrupted. Glinda sat there while she was getting treated like a good girl. She sprang to her feet when she was given the ok. The blonde gave a quick universal goodbye and quickly limped back to Elphaba and Hope so they could get back to the palace where she can have a nice discussion with her green lover. Clotho subtly gave Elphaba the bird as she scratched her nose. Elphaba made sure Glinda wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and snapped her fingers. Clotho yelped when a tree branch came hitting her on the shoulder and knocker her on the ass. The brunette huffed as the green witch's cackles came back at her to mock her some more.  
XXX

"It's nice to know that I can count on you to come_ running _to me when I get hurt" Glinda's sarcastic filled voice floated out of the bathroom as she took a batch to get rid of the grim and stains she has accumulated her time in the forest. Elphaba winced softly and shifted her shoulders in a guilty fashion. Glinda hasn't let up on this ever since they left forest and while putting Hope down in her bed to let the sleeping spell ware off on her. The temper Glinda got has cooled down significantly but she hasn't lost the bite to her words at all. Elphaba leaned her head against the wall and breathed softly out her mouth while listening to her lover wash herself in the bathroom. Glinda didn't want to see her at the moment and told her to wait outside for her. The green witch didn't want to be too far from Glinda and took a seat outside the bathroom and has never left.

"I'm not blaming an individual I'm blaming the both of you for getting into a petty fight. I told you to forget your jealousies and you did nothing to do such a thing. You just used your fists and uhgg!" Glinda finished with a grunt. She still couldn't believe what happened while she was unconscious. Elphaba rolled her head to the left and gave another deep sigh.

"I said I was sorry. How many more times do I have to say it?"

"A lot"

The green witch groaned and hung her head low. This could take awhile to get back into the blonde's good graces again. Silence came back into the room as Elphaba had nothing else to say. Time passed and Elphaba started to nod off until Glinda's voice made her alert again.

"Elphie, come in here please."

The green witch perked up at hearing her nickname that was a good sign, a very good sign indeed. Elphaba picked herself off the ground and groaned happily at being able to stretch out her sore limbs. The green witch walked into the bathroom to see Glinda was still soaking in the tub with her eyes closed.

"Take off your clothes and join me." Glinda ordered while still keeping her eyes closed. Green fingers shot to her clothing the second the blonde told her what to do. Glinda sneaked open her right eye and watched in a heavy lidden gaze each piece of clothing falling silently to the ground and revealing more and more of the emerald skin she loved to see. The blonde quickly shut her eye again when Elphaba turned towards her and starting to get into the tub. Elphaba made small waves in the tub as she slowly came in to be with her lover. The green witch watched as Glinda revealed her eyes and got up into a relaxed sitting position.

"Putting what happened today aside. The spell that Lachesis did I think did its job. I think I can finally tell you why it took six years for me to be with you and Hope." Glinda whispered as she twirled a wet strand of blonde hair around a finger. Elphaba became instantly alert at hearing this. Finally all her questions will be answered and they can put water underneath the bridge. Glinda looked away and took a deep, shaky breath. She was gearing herself up for the emotional scars that still haunt her. Elphaba glided a hand across the water and put it on a knee for comfort. The blonde looked back and gave a small smile at the comforting gesture.

"Well, it took so long because for a good portion of the six years of me being gone I was put into a coma the instant I was given life again. I had major injuries to almost all my organs, you know about my left leg, my left eye had serious damage, obviously."

Glinda gestured to her blind eye and Elphaba nodded, she was already feeling tears pricking at her eyes and they barely began the story. Glinda unconsciously licked her lips and Elphaba suppressed the urge to take Glinda at this very second. This was not the time to think inappropriate thoughts. The blonde took a deep breath and continued onward.

"And a couple bones were broken. There was an incident about two years into the coma. I woke up before the time set. The pain was horrible. I wanted to die it was that bad but thankfully I only got to feel it for maybe a minute or two before one them put me back underneath the spell again. The next year I was deemed fit enough to be taken out of it. The next three years I was put through the wringer to get to where I'm at now. It was painful, hurt like hell, and there were days were I couldn't even move at all because the therapy was very grueling and tough." Glinda paused to gather her bearings because the emotions of those days were creeping up on her. The blonde closed her eyes and that was a bad idea. Memories of those days came right into her mind. Glinda whimpered and tried to open her eyes but couldn't. It was as if somebody glued her eyes shut so she can suffer what she was seeing know. Elphaba grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and pulled her flush against her body.

"Glinda, that's not happening at all. It just me and you naked in a bath tub. Open your eyes." Elphaba whispered as she ran her hand through the damp locks. On command Glinda snapped open her eyes and nervously chuckled at being in Elphaba's arms. She wrapped her arms around her lover and buried her face into the neck area. The fear and pain she felt back then was ebbing away the longer Elphaba held onto her.

"There was this one time after I came out of the coma and before I started to watch over you and Hope I escaped the place were I was recovering when I wasn't suppose to. I had a huge urge to see you. So when they were gone just to get some supplies I snuck away despite being in the condition I was in. I was fallowing my heart through the woods and the next thing I knew I saw you in the pond with Hope in your arms." Glinda whispered thickly. The blonde closed her eyes and tear drops fell of the eyelashes then onto Elphaba's skin. The green witch hearing all the emotion in her lover's voice picked Glinda's head off her shoulders until they were looking eye to eye. Green thumbs came in and wiped the tears off the face. The green witch then leaned in until their lips came together.

Elphaba decided to cut Glinda off from telling anymore because it looked it was already overwhelming her lover. The green witch pushed the blonde against the tub as she deepened the kiss. Glinda groaned softly and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's body. What was she talking about? Glinda forgot the moment Elphaba kissed her. She's that good. When they were sleeping in entangled sheets and in each other's arms Glinda was dreaming of the day she first saw Elphaba and Hope.

She couldn't move her eyes away from the little green child that was laughing in Elphaba's arms. Tears were streaming down her face in joy at watching Hope interact with Elphaba. She fell in love with the small child making happiness in the brown eyes of Elphaba. They seemed so happy and Elphaba still looked as beautiful with the sun beating down on her green skin making it glow. Glinda was taking one step towards the two people who meant the world to her. She wanted to be with them once again. She pictured this huge reunion where she would be able to see, feel, and hear their child, who had inherit Elphaba gorgeous skin.

Then she would be sharing a kiss with Elphaba for the first time in a long time. Her heart started to beat faster the closer she got to Elphaba and Hope. She was so close to being with Elphaba and Hope. Her injuries were not even a factor anymore all her focus was on those two. Glinda would have gotten to her destination if Lachesis didn't interrupt her. She picked up off the ground and carried the struggling blonde back to where she was suppose to be. Elphaba looked over to where Glinda was just a second ago; she had a feeling of being watched. The green witch shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Hope, who was trying to get at her ring again. The brown eyes widen when the ring glowed green.

**I hope that gives you some insight of what Glinda has done in the past six years. There might be more later on in the story but I got to give Glinda some rest from her memories. Until the next chapter. **

**DWK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I've decided to give Glinda a break here and give her some family time with Hope and Elphaba. It's fluff, fluff, and a twist. Haha didn't expect that now did you. You thought it be fluff but nope it's a twist. I don't want to keep you guys any longer. So enjoy.**

"That's it. Keep on concentrating almost there." Glinda whispered encouragements to Hope. Hope screwed her eyelids tightly in concentration as she tried to use magic that was flowing through her veins. After Elphaba told Glinda what Hope did in the forest the blonde decided to test Hope to see if she could do in willingly or was caused by a great stir of emotions. Elphaba looked down and saw the sandwich, one that Hope was trying to levitate, not move an inch. She was wary of doing this because it might repeat what Glinda did in Shiz. She didn't want to be picking out olives in places she didn't even think it would be in again. Glinda cast her eyes down, made a face, and then looked back to Hope. It seems she's just like Elphaba, it would only come out when she was either scared or angry. Glinda patted Hope on top of the head to tell her it's ok to stop now.

"Its ok honey, you can stop. Now you can eat your sandwich." Glinda said but Hope shook her head no. She wanted to get the sandwich in the air to prove to her parents she has magic in her. Hope squeezed her eyes even tighter then before and pictured the sandwich floating in the air in her head, just like what mom told her to do. Gasps filled her ears and it compelled Hope to open her eyes. She smiled and started to clap happily at seeing her sandwich floating off the ground.

"Holy sh-"

Glinda quickly clamped a hand over Elphaba's mouth to keep her from completing that sentence. She was stunned as well that Hope actually got the sandwich off the plate but that doesn't mean she was going to let a swear come out of her mouth. Hope tore her eyes away from her performing sandwich and looked to her parents to hear the approval. Glinda removed her hand from Elphaba's lips and hugged Hope. She was proud now, proud probably wasn't the word for the rising emotion swelling in her heart. She was beyond proud because Hope has accomplished something very difficult and she was just six years old.

"Hope, you did a very good job. I'm beyond proud off you and so is mommy." Glinda whispered as she hugged the green child even tighter. Hope giggled happily and buried her face into Glinda's chest. It was nice to hear those words coming out of mom's mouth. She got the approval she was seeking and it felt like she could do anything now. As Hope's joy started to rise the sandwich, it was still floating in the air, started to shake. Glinda was preoccupied with Hope to see it so that left Elphaba The green witch looked up from her perfect family to see the sandwich rattling about. Her eyes widen as she tried to get up to her feet but lost her footing and fell down. Seeing that they weren't going to escape, Elphaba crouched over and put her hands on top of her head while closing her eyes to wait for the inevitable explosion.

"Elphaba, what are you doi…" Glinda started to asked while questioning Elphaba's sanity at the moment. She never did get to finish her sentence.

BOOM!!

Glinda shrieked as she was pelted with random bit of what use to be a sandwich and at the loud noise it made when it exploded it. Elphaba waited until silence hung heavily in the air to pick her head up and see what the damage was. The raven haired beauty tried to hold her laughter in when she saw Glinda and Hope. It looked like a salad just threw up all over the two. They were covered with lettuce, cucumbers, olives, and they had random bits of bread stuck in there hair with some little orange to represent the shredded carrots that was in the sandwich. Both looked visibly stunned at being attacked by the exploding sandwich and their eyes were the size of saucers. Elphaba couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell to the ground laughing up a storm.

"You guys looked like you just got out of a salad food fight." The green witch managed to get out through her laughter. Glinda and Hope just blinked there eyes, they were still too stunned to speak at the moment or register what Elphaba was laughing at them. The green witch was clutching her stomach, had tears rolling down her face and was't letting up any time soon. Glinda finally realized what just happened and shook her head to get rid of the food that was in her golden mane. She started to work on her daughter and managed to sent a glare to the still laughing Elphaba.

"It's not funny, Elphie." Glinda shot back as she picked out a piece of lettuce out of Hope's hair then she brushed off some food that rested on the shoulder area. Elphaba was laughing so hard that she couldn't give a proper reply back. Glinda twitched an eye before looking to Hope. The blonde put a hand to her face and started to shake her head back and forth. Hope was eating the food off her clothing and was just munching on a cucumber that was just on her cheek. It was still good to her, it just wasn't a sandwich anymore.

Glinda's shoulders started to go up and down as soft laughter came out of her mouth. Now it started to seem funny. Hope thought no different when she spotted a piece of lettuce on her shoulder and picked it off to put it in her mouth to eat. Glinda lost it after that. Peals of laughter started to come out her mouth as she joined Elphaba on the ground. Fiyero came up onto the scene and stopped at the edge of the blanket with an eyebrow slowing going up. He saw two grown woman laughing their heads off and Hope just sitting there eating food off her clothing. The prince scratched his head and wondered what happened here. Well, he didn't come here to think about what just happened and nudged Elphaba with his shoe. Elphaba moved her eyes up to see Fiyero standing over her.

"Wh-what?" She asked through her laughter. Fiyero rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. She forgot what day it was.

"Elphaba, the festival is going on remember. The one you were going to take Hope too." Fiyero answered. Elphaba sobered up immediately as Hope's eyes brighten. Both of them forgot that today was the day where there was going to be a huge festival in the heart of the Emerald City. The Lion did it to lighten up the Ozians spirits after finding out Glinda's death. It did the trick. It brought people together and they, for one day, didn't mourn the loss of Glinda the Good.

"Mom, can you go with us? It will be fun and there is music, food lots of food, and games to play."

Elphaba peered over to Glinda after hearing Hope trying to convince Glinda to come with them. The blonde looked very uneasy at this question. If she'd go people might recognize her and she didn't know how they would react. The doctor on staff was just a fluke and very understanding but the people of Oz that's a whole different story. The blonde saw such joy and hope in the blue eyes of her daughter. Glinda looked away because if she kept on looking she was going to give in and say yes when maybe that would not be such a good idea.

"Of course she is little one."

Glinda snapped her head towards Elphaba and widen her eyes at what her lover just said. Elphaba was going to put her in uncharted waters. The green witch wasn't looking at her but a Hope, who seemed to brighten up even more. They were going to the festival as a family, something she dreamed of ever since Elphaba has been telling her stories about mom. Elphaba had their daughter go with Fiyero to get ready while she can clean up with Glinda a.k.a they talk about what she just said.

"Elphaba, I'm not so sure about this. I never been outside this area. I don't how people are going to react to me if I've been spotted. I'm not ready for them to know I'm alive. If something goes wrong I don't want you and Hope to be in the middle of it." Glinda started to talk once Fiyero and Hope were out of range. Elphaba picked up the plates and put it in the basket but didn't say anything. The blonde gave an exasperated sigh; she was just talking to herself here. When the raven haired beauty reached for the glasses hands came on top of hers. Elphaba looked up

"You're not listening, Elphaba. This could be dangerous not for me but for you two. Don't make me come with." Glinda pleaded once more. Elphaba shook her head no and pulled her hands away from Glinda's. The blonde sat back and looked around the area to think of something to get Elphaba to see where she was coming from.

"I can't, Glinda. This means a lot to Hope. She has dreamed of all of us going to the festival together and now she gets a real chance to. I can't deny her. You saw the joy in her eyes do if for her. Plus I got an idea to make sure the people won't recognize you at all."

Glinda hesitated but in the end she nodded her head. She was doing this for Hope. A smile broke out on Elphaba's face and she leaned to give her lover a chaste kiss on the lips. Glinda grinned as she returned the kiss. And she was doing this for Elphaba as well.

XXX

Glinda sulked as she walked next to Elphaba, who had Hope on her shoulders as usual. This was Elphaba's disguise. This was Elphaba's perfect plan on her not being able to be pointed out by the Ozians. She was going to be killing Elphaba when they get back to the palace.

"By Oz, it itches." Glinda complained as she scratched her back where she was wearing suspenders that were digging into her back. Elphaba suppressed a smirk as she nodded to an Ozian who greeted her and Hope formally. Glinda grumbled underneath her breath as she tried to get comfortable in her new clothing. Elphaba's great plan was that she dressed up like a man. She, at first, refused to cross dress and said it was highly unlady like. It took Elphaba some convincing to get Glinda to go with her plan; it happened when Elphaba pulled back some blonde locks and whispered something into the ear with a little huskiness to it. It took all of two seconds for Glinda agree to the plan.

Then there was the challenge of finding Glinda some men's clothing that actually fit her petite size. It took some thinking and with some help from Fiyero she came up a solution. Fiyero gave them some of his clothing and Elphaba used magic to make it fit Glinda's body. So now Glinda was stuck with black pants with suspenders to keep in place, a white long sleeve shirt, a black button up jacket, to make sure no one notices her breasts, and a cap to put her hair underneath so they won't see the obvious long, golden locks. Hope giggled when she saw a juggler juggle three balls in his hands. She loved going to the festival because it's her time to spend with her mommy and they would have loads of fun. Now she had mom with her too and it will be even funer because they were finally a complete family.

Hope sighed with content and rested her head on Elphaba's head making the green witch to look upwards then chuckle at seeing the look in the blue eyes of her daughter. When she looked to the right, Glinda was gone. Elphaba halted on the spot and used her eyes to spot her lover. They agreed she wouldn't leave her sight during this whole trip because she couldn't exactly call out her name; they hadn't come up with a masculine name for Glinda to go by because they were too busy with the clothing.

Hope looked down when she sensed her mommy's rising anxiety. The green child looked around and saw her mom wasn't near them. Her face started to turn into a frown at this. Mom was supposed to always be by them. Why did she leave? The frown didn't last long when a pink Gilikin rose popped right in front of her face. Hope squealed and grabbed it out of Glinda's hand. Glinda chuckled at seeing her daughter's happiness and was glad that she came along. To see Hope happy was the greatest thing she could see and she was the one who caused.

"Thank you mom." Hope said with much excitement as she sniffed her favorite flower with much gusto. Glinda smiled as she reached upward and ran her hand through a couple of the dark locks to say your welcome. Elphaba wasn't as pleased as her daughter. Glinda broke the main rule and that made her a little angry.

"Glinda, I told you to stay near us at all times. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you weren't by my side." Elphaba whispered heatedly as she looked to her lover out of the corner of her eye. Glinda chose to ignore that when she tucked a pink flower behind the left green ear while softly humming an upbeat tune.

"I'm sorry I saw a flower stand I couldn't resist getting something for my two favorite people in the whole world." Glinda whispered back. Elphaba melted at those words and couldn't be angry at her lover any more. The green witch gave in and intertwined her hand with Glinda's. The blonde looked to her with a huge smile on her grin. There were whispers behind their backs, as they walked along the grounds, at seeing Elphaba with someone new but they ignored the gossiping people and just focused on themselves. They met up with the Lion and Fiyero later on.

Glinda gave the two a warning that if they make fun of her clothing she will magic the Lion's fur pink and all of Fiyero's clothes will be pink as well. Their mouths immediately went shut and Fiyero muttered something underneath his breath. It sounded a lot like 'party pooper'. Glinda then let go of the serious mode and hugged the two of them giggling like a school girl. When they were done all of them went off to enjoy the festival together. They've ate, laughed, talked, and watched together. To Glinda it was like they've been doing this each year with them and it wasn't like the six years haven't past at all. It felt great and liberating, she was glad that she came along.

Now the blonde was engaged in a battle of knocking down the bottles with a ball with Fiyero. It was a bet to see who can knock down the most in four tries. The loser had to go skinny dipping the pond while the whole staff of the palace watched. They were on the last try and Fiyero was winning by two bottles. He needed to knock down four out of the five bottles to be declared the ultimate winner because Glinda couldn't beat him then. Elphaba and Hope were rooting for Glinda to win while the Lion was on Fiyero's side; he said the guys needed to stick together on this one. Fiyero had his tongue sticking out as he rolled the ball in the palm of his hand. All his concentration was on the bottles in front of him. He just needed four of them down and he would win. The Lion wiped away the sweat that has accumulated on the prince's forehead.

"Come on already while we're young." Glinda complained loudly to disturb his concentration, it didn't work. Fiyero stood up and was ready to win this competition. He drew his arm back and released the ball with all his might. The bottles clanged loudly as the ball smacked into them. Glinda had covered her eyes and waited for the verdict.

"Damn it."

The blonde moved her fingers to see what happened. She dropped her hand and had a huge relief smile on her face. Only two bottles were down, she still had a chance to win this and get to humiliate Fiyero at the same time. Glinda walked up to the dejected prince and shoved him out of the way.

"Make way for the winner." The blonde said with smugness as she grabbed the ball and tossed it up in the air to catch it in her hand. She cackled softly and could taste the victory in her mouth. It was so close and all she needed to do was knock them all down, victory will be hers. She has done it before so it doesn't bother her at all. Glinda moved her head to the left to get whole picture into her right eye. Her pink tongue stuck out as her fingers squeezed the hard ball. She heard her family cheering her on, it made her more determined to win. Fiyero had his fingers crossed as the blonde pulled back her arm to release the hopefully game winning ball. Glinda started the motion to go forward when hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away. Voices of her family rose in protest at who ever was doing the handling.

"By order of the Gale Force you are under arrest for an attempting to assassinate the head of Oz, Elphaba Thropp, her daughter and Master Fiyero."

**Oh, I know. All the happiness and suddenly Glinda is arrested for an assassination attempt. That is a twist. There will be more in the next chapter and we get to see what happens to Glinda. Until then.**

**DWK**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, after leaving with you guys with that horrible cliff hanger last time. Here is the next chapter and well don't hurt me in any way for it. Now here it is. Enjoy! **

Elphaba hoped that she didn't hear right. She prayed that she just didn't hear that Glinda was under arrest for an assassination attempt on their lives. This has got to be some mistake, some horrible mistake. The green witch tugged Hope off her shoulders and put her into Fiyero's arm just to get her out of harms way. She had to put a stop to this before Glinda or somebody else gets hurt.

"Get Hope out of here." Elphaba hissed to Fiyero out of the corner of her mouth. Hope didn't need to see this at all. Who knows what could happen that could scar a six year olds mind? Fiyero nodded his head in understanding and left.

"No! I want to stay. Mommy! Mom!" Hope yelled out with tears running down her face as she stretched out an arm towards her parents. Both Elphaba and Glinda had a pained look on their face as their daughter's protests died away. Elphaba almost called back the prince just to have Hope back in her arms so she won't have to cry anymore. It made Glinda struggle even more with the Gale Force.

"Let me go. I've done nothing wrong." The blonde demanded as she twisted her body around to get free of the hold they had on her body. She would never in her life do such a thing to people who mean the world to her. Where did they come up with this? They don't have any proof at all. The Lion was working on getting Glinda free by talking to the captain of this squad.

"You let get of them. On what grounds are you going on here? You let him go." The Lion said trying to be calm but his amber eyes expressed the fury coursing around in his body. The captain didn't bat an eye at the Lion yelling at him. He knew what he was doing and he wasn't going to let Glinda go until they've searched her to make sure things were not as they seem. They will apologize and everything if their source of information was wrong.

"Just precaution, sir. If they have no weapons or any nature that will bring harm to any of you we will let him go and give our sincere apologies. We are just going on a tip." The captain replied. Elphaba was barely hearing what was going on next to her for all her focus was on Glinda. She didn't like where this was going at all. She felt like something bad was going to happen to her lover and there was nothing she could do about it.

A horrified gasp escaped her lips when one of the soldiers butted end part of their gunright into Glinda's stomach to stop her from struggling. The crowd that has accumulated also gave a painful cringe at seeing this as well. Glinda clutched her stomach and fell to her knees with a painful grunt. The raven haired beauty tried to get to her down lover but a couple of soldiers formed a blockade in front of her.

"Let me through. Damn it!" Elphaba yelled as she tried to push her way through the throngs of Gale Force. The men didn't budge and Elphaba was forced to stay away from Glinda. The green witch gave them the death glare and made her way towards the Lion since she was getting no where at all. Glinda was too focused on her hurting stomach to feel the hands of the soldiers inspecting her clothing to see if she has hidden anything that might bring harm to Elphaba, Fiyero, The Lion, and Hope. A hand dug into one of the coat's pockets and that was the end of it. The Gale force's eyes widen at feeling something smooth yet sharp lying in the pocket. This was something that was not good at all. He grabbed the item and pulled it out. The crowd gasped at seeing a six inch knife being pulled out of Glinda's pocket.

"Sir!" The man called out to their captain as he held out the weapon in front of him. The captain turned around as Elphaba and The Lion looked to see what has happened now. The green witch started to breathe heavier at seeing the knife gleam in the sun light. No, that was not possible, she knew for a fact that there was no knife in Glinda's pocket. How could that have happened?

"Arrest him now!" The captain ordered as he briskly made his towards the blonde. The green witch and the Lion could only watch helplessly as the Gale Force closed on her down lover. What could they do to stop it? There was evidence that was going against the blonde and they will have to wait until they get back to the palace to get things straightened out. Elphaba put a hand to her face and groaned in frustration. How was she going to tell Hope about this? That will be another problem she will have to worry about as well. As she let down her hand, Glinda was being manhandled to her feet. Because of the force that was happening to the blonde the hat on top of her head fell off.

Golden locks shimmered in the sunlight as it fell down in a blonde waterfall. The people of Oz were in a stun silence at the premature unveiling of Glinda's returned to life. The blonde had her head bowed with heavy breathing coming out of her mouth. She swallowed hard and got the courage to pick her head up to show off her face. Eyes were just staring at for the Ozians have no clue how to react or were trying to think of some reason for this mirage in front of them. For they know Glinda the Good was dead and not standing in front of them. The blonde cleared her throat, since she had no choice, and opened her mouth to say who she was.

"Fellow Ozians, I know you must be shocked and I think I'm not real but I am Glinda the Good." Glinda said out loud as she tried to straightened her body as best she could to show herself off even more. You could hear a pin drop in this crowd as everybody was blown away even Elphaba and the Lion were stunned at this happening. This wasn't the way this was suppose to happen. Even in men's clothing Glinda still looked very proud and was showing off just who she really was to these people. An object came flying through the air and hit the blonde right on the side of her face. Glinda cried out in pain when glass shattered on her skin and liquid drenched her head.

"Imposter! Glinda the Good is dead."

Upon that one sentence the whole crowd started to chant 'Imposter' and started to close upon Glinda while tossing items upon the blonde to get rid of her. Elphaba instinctively tried to get to Glinda while the Lion went to deal with the crowd. The green was again barred by the Gale Force, forcing her to only watch her lover get pelted by anything the people could get their hands on. This was horrible and she could do nothing to stop it. When it started to get dangerous the Gale Force dragged Glinda away from the rowdy crowd as Elphaba struggled to get towards Glinda. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched the blonde struggled to get out of the hold she was in. Their eyes connected one last time before Glinda was gone.

"Glinda! Glinda!"

XXX

Glinda struggled with the bindings that were tied around her wrists, she was pretty sure that her skin was raw because she has been doing it for some time. After the fiasco at the festival she has been interrogation from the moment she entered the palace. She has been sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her and getting interrogated none stop. The blonde has been defending herself and been saying she didn't know where the knife came from. Nobody was giving her the benefit of the doubt here and they still think she was an imposter.

"For the last time I don't know where the knife came from." Glinda growled as she bounced in her seat just to make her butt not go numb again. The man in front of her snorted and leaned back in his chair. He still didn't believe her. All the signs were not going in her favor. It was hard to defend herself when there was evidence in her pocket and that they think she was impersonating herself. Glinda banged her head onto the table and gave a groan, she has been sitting here for five hours straight and she had to pee really badly.

Even if the blonde would say that they wouldn't let her go. It was there way to get her to confess something she didn't do. No rest, no bathroom break, no food, it was better then getting the crapped beat out of her though Glinda was pretty sure that was coming soon. This person has shown some restraint on not doing the beating part but the blonde could tell his patience was on a thin line.

"I don't believe you. You had the knife on you that just mysteriously appeared in your clothing then you have the nerve to say you are the late Glinda the Good. I've been patience with you but you've worn it to the bone. Obviously my methods aren't harsh enough to get that tongue loose enough. I'll be back." The man replied as he got up from his chair and left the room with a bang. Glinda started to pound her head into the table as the absurdity of what was going on. Of course, she had to give consent that it must be hard for the people to accept that she was alive again. They have taken her death pretty hard and doesn't like that someone came out and proclaimed they were Glinda the Good. The blonde stopped banging her head and gave a deep sigh. This was going to hurt.

"What a fine mess I'm in." She whispered to herself as she heard the door open up. Glinda closed her eyes when she felt her hands being undone. In her mind she pictured Elphaba and Hope as she waited for the inevitable pain.

An hour and half later Glinda was dragged back into her cell after a vicious beating she took in the interrogation room. She was dropped onto the ground like she was garbage and was left alone with a swing of the jail bars. The blonde muffled her painful groans as she crawled her way back to her bed. She knew that they could get physical and that it would hurt a lot but actually going through it, she felt sympathy for all the people who had to go through it. A sharp pain went through her ribs when Glinda tried to pull herself up onto the bed. The blonde collapsed back onto the ground clutching her right side.

"They must have broken something. Sweet Oz." Glinda murmured to herself as she rolled onto her back. She then gagged when she tasted the metallic tang rolling into her mouth. The blonde rolled her neck to the left and spat out blood right onto the ground. She winced at seeing the image before her; she wondered how much damage they actually caused her. Glinda moved her eyes back to the roof of this dreadful place as she sighed again. She will have to wait and hopefully not go back into that interrogation room again. To pass by time the blonde started to hum to herself and to keep herself from going insane at the same time. She knew if she didn't think of Elphaba and Hope during that whole time she knew she wouldn't have made it through the first ten minutes of it. Glinda didn't know how long she was lying on the ground, humming to herself when she heard footsteps coming towards her then keys jingling in a rhythm.

"Glinda."

Glinda picked her head up slightly at hearing her lover's voice. She smiled brightly at seeing Elphaba's shadow right in front of her and along side the guard, who might be getting her out of this place. Elphaba turned to the guard when he was taking his sweet time to get the door unlocked.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day here neither does she." The raven haired beauty snapped harshly. The man jumped in the air and started to fumble for the right key. Elphaba felt relief flow through her body when she heard the door to the jail cell unlock, she was just seconds away from being with Glinda again. When the door swung open the green witch bolted in not even a second later.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered happily as she watch her lover come near her. She hissed in pain when Elphaba started to hug her. The green witch let up on the loving and looked down to Glinda to see what the problem was. There was a little light come from outside the cell and it hit Glinda just right. Brown eyes watched a trickle of blood run down the side of her lover's face and she started to breathe heavier. They didn't do what she think she they did. Elphaba growled softly as she turned on to the guard on duty, she was too late. The guard looked away at the fire in the brown eyes and tried not to shake in his boots. The green witch looked back down to Glinda when she felt warm flesh landing on top of her hand.

"Elphie, what's going on?"

Elphaba rubbed her lips together as he covered Glinda's hand with her other one. She just couldn't believe that these idiotic guards hurt her lover when they didn't know who they were hurting. The green witch released Glinda's hand for a second to tuck some blonde locks behind the ear then she caressed a cheek to bring some comfort for her hurting lover. Glinda gave her a grateful look at the small gesture she has wanted to feel in a good while.

"After the Lion controlled the crowd at the festival and I found Fiyero and Hope, we tried to get back here as fast as we could. At first they wouldn't listen to us, even the Lion, that you weren't dangerous. I've never seen the Lion so mad before but when he threaten to make sure no one who made the arrest will ever find a decent job in all OZ ever again. They brought me down her to get you out." Elphaba explained thickly as she tried to keep her rising emotions at bay. Glinda just nodded her head; she was tired, exhausted and in pain.

They can discuss this later when she was feeling much better and less sore. Seeing that Glinda need some attention to address her unseen injuries Elphaba tried to be gentle as she could she picked up her lover. The slightest jar sent pain through Glinda's body and it made it hard for Elphaba to keep her emotions straight while she saw the pain registered on the blonde's face. She never liked seeing her lover in so much pain.

"A broken rib, multiple cuts and bruises, and a fractured wrist. Are you sure that's all, Elphaba? She looked worse then that." Fiyero questioned with a hint of skepticism. Elphaba ran a hand through her raven locks as she gave a heavy sigh. Dr. Nik was running more tests to see if he missed anything and that will take a couple more hours.So now they have to wait some more and they were tired of waiting.

"I don't know and we will get more information when Dr. Nik gets back." Elphaba replied truthfully with a shrug of the shoulders as she eyed the room Glinda was in with Hope by her side. Those two needed to be by each other after what happened today. Hope wouldn't be consoled until she saw Glinda again and the blonde was really missing their daughter. So Elphaba brought Hope down and the two were reunited again. It was heart warming when the two hugged each other. When Glinda looked to Elphaba to say thanks for bring Hope down the green witch felt a huge smile growing on her face at seeing such happiness in the blue eyes. Elphaba gave a weary sigh as she rubbed her forehead, it was just today was a day that went horribly wrong.

"Elphaba, go back to Glinda and Hope. You guys need each other and I can sit here for Dr. Nik myself." Fiyero piped up when he saw how the green witch was faring without her family. Elphaba gave him a grateful look and clapped him on the shoulder to say thank you. The prince gave her a wink and watched her join her family. Elphaba poked her head into the room to gage the temperature, her eyes soften at seeing what was in front of her. Glinda and Hope were sleeping on the bed together. Glinda had Hope nestled in her arms as her head rested on top of her daughter's head.

It would have been cute but the situation that has caused this exhaustion overshadowed the cuteness. The green witch slowly and very carefully made her way to the bed so not to wake the two from their slumber. Elphaba sat down on the edge of the bed while never losing eye contact with the two people she loved dearly. She staid there, watching over them until her body finally got caught up with the day. The raven haired beauty knew Glinda wouldn't mind if she curled up against her body. So Elphaba crawled up the bed and wrapped her body around her lover's and put her arms around the both of them. She whispered her love for the two people and fell asleep while never letting go of Glinda and Hope.

**There it is the end of chapter 16. And see you guys in chapter 17. Until then**

**DWK**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, you guys this is chapter 17 of A New Hope. I think you guys will really love this chapter. It's fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Glinda had it hard and I've decided to really make it up to her. I want say thank you for all the people who have reviewed this story. It means a lot and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am having fun writing it. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys for putting time and telling me what you think of the story. Enjoy this chapter. **

"What do you mean that you are not letting the Lion kick out those bastards who did this to you?"

"Elphie, please calm down and let me explain." Glinda pleaded after her lover gave this outburst at this new news. Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the blonde saying she wasn't going to calm down at all. She just heard that Glinda wasn't going to do anything to the people who hurt and luckily not in any serious way. The only thing visible now after the blonde recuperated was the splint on her right wrist and the bandages around her chest for the broken rib. The green witch wanted those people out on the streets begging for a job and she thought Glinda would want that to.

This was not the case. Glinda gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed a dangling green with. With a grunt the blonde pulled Elphaba down onto their bed again and looked directly in the seething brown eyes. She had her reasons for this and she was going to state them right now. It's just up to Elphaba to want to support her on her decision and by the looks of it so far it was a no.

"Elphaba, for Oz sake they found a knife on me. First rule in the Gale Force is to protect the person in power." Glinda started to explain as Elphaba started to open her mouth to counteract her statement. The blonde quickly put a hand over the green lips, so she could have her say, and gave the green witch a firm look to not interrupt her. The lips closed right away and feeling satisfied Glinda removed her had. For a good measure she patted her lover on top of the head and giggled when Elphaba started to twitch an eye. She just wanted to make Elphaba less tension and only succeeded in making her even more.

"We know that I didn't have a knife on and we got the sisters looking into it. They were acting on what was ingrained in their mind since day one of their training. I wasn't surprise Elphaba, that everybody had that reaction to me when they think I'm dead. Of course, I wasn't expecting to get pelt by garbage but still. Don't forget how you reacted to me when I first came to you."

Elphaba looked away in shame and spared a glance to her hands that almost took the life of her lover's. She remembered how she begged Glinda to forgive her for her almost fatal mistake. The blonde was very forgiving and Elphaba made it up to her in a very special way. She sprinkled Gilikin Rose petals all over their room with candles lit everywhere to cast a romantic mood. Glinda was caught of guard when she entered the newly decorated room and even told Elphaba she shouldn't have done it.

The green witch replied saying she wanted to. Glinda always says, besides the highly romantic gesture. that was the best part was when Elphaba put her on the rose covered bed and made love to her all night long. The raven haired beauty was taken out of her mind when hands became intertwined with her own. Brown eyes swept up towards a smiling Glinda and felt her insides melt into a warm puddle of goo.

"Elphie, please don't hold a grudge against the Force they were doing their job. This is going to be hard road to walk now that my identity is out there but I can walk it with you and Hope by my side." Glinda whispered as she squeezed the green hands with much affection. Elphaba was feeling her anger slowly going away at the words and the look on her lover's face. In the end she nodded her head and it made the blonde squeal then wrapped her arms around the green neck.

Glinda whispered her gratitude and placed a kiss on the green lips for an extra incentive. Elphaba perked up after that lip lock and pressed her lips back onto the pink ones as she entangled a hand into the golden locks. Her thoughts echoed what Glinda just told her. It made her and Hope feel all that more important to Glinda and by Oz she will be by Glinda's side through thick and thin during this time. Suddenly something popped into their minds. The two lip locked witches broke apart and look into each other's horrified eyes.

"Hope." They said simultaneously as they tried to untangle themselves from each other. How could they have forgotten about Hope? They left her in the kitchen with the cook just for a little bit so they could have this discussion and they promised her when they were done that they would get some family time together.

"Shit, how could we forget our own daughter?" Elphaba questioned as she pulled on her boots as Glinda put her hair up again. The blonde shrugged her shoulders at the moment because she had a hair tie in her mouth. The two scrambled to get back to their normal appearance and raced as fast as they could to get to the kitchen. The two busted into the kitchen breathing heavily, Glinda doubled over as she clutched her broken rib. The blonde groaned in pain as she tried to stand up, she overdid it a bit with the running. Elphaba put her arms around her hurting lover and guided her to one of the chairs that graced this room.

"Mommy mom, you are just in time. Cook and I finished the muffins we made together." Hope greeted happily when she saw her parents in the same room she was in. She placed some warm muffins in a basket for easy access and to cool the food down. Both witches looked highly proud that their daughter made some food; they could take some with when they leave here and be together.

Elphaba walked up to where Hope and the cook were and came up behind her daughter. She breathed in deeply to smell the freshness of homemade muffins. Her mouth started to water at smelling at poppy seed muffins, this was one of her's and Hope's favorite kind of muffins. The green witch wrapped her arms around Hope's body and kissed the top of her head.

"They smell really good, Hope. Your mom and I are proud of you." Elphaba whispered before placing another kiss on the green child's head. Hope's blue eyes brighten as she clapped her hands in a happy way, she loved it when both of her parents were proud of her. The cook chuckled as he patted Hope on top of the head as well. He has never seen such cooking talent out of a six year old. He would defiantly like to spend more time with this little girl to help grow this talent inside her.

"She was amazing and she is welcome back any time. She can help me cook if she wants to." The cook said. Hope made a happy gasp and started to bounce in Elphaba's arms making her parents laugh at her antics. Glinda could see the joy in the crystal blue eyes and was so happy to see it. This has defiantly taken the situation that happened right out of Hope's mind and that was what Glinda wanted for Hope, to be happy during this hard time. The blonde gingerly got to her feet and shuffled her way towards her family. When in range she ran a hand through her daughter's dark locks making the eyes close.

"If it makes you happy, Hope, then you have my permission to come down here but just don't forget to tell either me or your mother, ok." Glinda said, giving her consent for Hope to be in this room. Hope started to bounce more in Elphaba's arms at this and eagerly looked up to her mommy to get her permission as well.

Brown eyes soften at the immense joy in the blue eyes of her daughter. This joy was so like Glinda's when they were younger and so full of life. She didn't want to take that away at all. The green witch nodded her head. Everybody winced when Hope gave this high squeal of joy, Elphaba was sure it just shattered her eardrums at the pitch it was at. She couldn't help but look up to Glinda, who had this gleam of pride shining in her eyes after the noise came out of their daughter's mouth.

"She is defiantly your daughter, Glinda."

Glinda puffed out her chest in pride and mouth happily 'I know and damn proud'. The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes but had a grin on her face. She picked up her squirming daughter and placed her on her shoulders; it was time for them to get going. The cook gave Hope a smaller basket containing five poppy seed muffins and patted Hope on top of the head in goodbye. Hope waved bye to him with a hint of sadness in her eyes as Elphaba started to walk out of the kitchen with Glinda right behind them.

"Oh, Miss Glinda."

Glinda turned around when the cook called out her. The cook tossed her something and the blonde caught it expertly in her left hand. The blonde started to laugh a bag filled with muchkinberries, her favorite fruit. After all these years he still remembered her favorite fruit. Glinda looked to him with a huge smile on her face. He was one of her most loyal members in this palace and welcomed her back with open arms and some well cooked food.

"You haven't been eating enough of these and that's not like you. Lucky for me I was in the market today and spotted them right away. I got a lot more in the back that are waiting for you." Cook explained with a warm smile of his own. Glinda exhaled softly as she felt tears starting to sting at her eyes. This man was so thoughtful, very mild mannered, very loving, and seemed to be making a great connection with Hope. The blonde wiggled her fingers in goodbye but didn't move.

"Hunter, you are the best cook and friend I have ever had. Thank you so much." Glinda whispered as she wiped away the tears that started to fall with the back of her hand. Hunter waved the compliment off and told Glinda that her family might be wondering where she was at. The blonde gave another wave goodbye and this time finally left the kitchen to be with her family. Hunter gave a sigh as he turned back to the stove and started to take out the rest of the muffins. It was good to have Glinda back in the palace.

XXX

"Mom, is it true that the ring I'm wearing is yours?" Hope asked as Glinda was tucking her into bed. Elphaba looked to Hope with shock her eyes, Hope didn't believe her when she told her the ring she has was her mom's. She pouted a little bit and leaned against the window sill with her arms across her chest.

Glinda grabbed hold of the necklace that was resting on her daughter's chest and looked at it very intently. Her thumb ran across the cold metal as she remembered the day Elphaba and her exchanged their promises. Those were simpler days back then and now, Glinda cast her eyes up to Hope with a small smile, she had a daughter that she loves more then the world itself. The blonde put the ring back down onto the chest and watch a tiny, green hand wrap itself around the item.

Glinda saw right there how much her answer meant to the child just by seeing how quick Hope latched onto the ring. She looked up to the green child and exhaled deeply.

"Of course it is my little one. Did mommy tell you how we got those rings?" Glinda answered as she ran a couple of fingers through the raven locks. Hope nodded her head up and down as she still clutched onto the ring like a life line. The blonde spared her lover a glance to see if she told her some details that shouldn't be told to their daughter. Elphaba violently shook her head no; she wasn't stupid and kept some details out of her story telling. Glinda hummed softly and turned back to Hope. The blonde scooted closer to her daughter and was getting ready to tell Hope something very important.

"I know mommy told you when ever you were scared that all you had to do was hold onto the ring and I would protect you from what ever scared you. It's true. When I wasn't here and every time you held onto the ring I felt your fear here." Glinda put a hand right over her heart. Hope was looking back and forth between the hand and her mom. She couldn't believe what she was being told neither was Elphaba.

The green witch pushed herself off the window and proceeded to walk towards her family, she made that up actually. It was so Hope had something to help get rid of her fear when she couldn't be there in time to get rid of it herself. Glinda cupped a green cheek and started to caress the flesh with the pad of her thumb to stop that racing mind.

"I hated it that I couldn't be there and hold you myself. So I closed my eyes and pictured in my mind holding you in my arms and taking away all your fears. I did it every time you held onto that ring. This ring is special in more ways then one." Glinda whispered before leaning over and pressing her lips to the green forehead then she hugged Hope as her daughter wrapped her arms around her to return the hug. Glinda sniffled as she kissed a green cheek and finally released her daughter. She wiped away Hope's tears with a gentle sweep of a hand.

"How about a song to go to sleep to?" Glinda asked thickly as she wiped away her own tears this time. Elphaba put a hand on her lover's shoulders for comfort and got a hand placed on top of hers as a thank you. Hope softly nodded her head up and down as she wiped her nose with her blanket. Glinda looked back to the green witch and asked her to join in with the song she had in mind.

"Of course and I think I know what song you are thinking about." Elphaba replied as she squeezed the shoulder. Glinda smiled brightly and turned back to Hope. The song they sang was their song, it was now all of their song now. Hope fell asleep in the middle of Elphaba's part and her hand fell away from the ring.

Glinda tucked her hair back as she leaned in to kiss Hope on the forehead again. She whispered her love for the green child then let Elphaba have her turn. The blonde didn't want to leave Hope for awhile but her lover guided her away and led her back to their room. The green witch was nervously fiddling with her left hand as she closed the door to their bedroom. Glinda gave her a peck on the lips before walking towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Uh, Glinda hold on a second." Elphaba called out to her lover as her voice cracked. The green witch cleared her throat as Glinda turned around to see what the green witch wanted. Elphaba exhaled sharply as she tried to ignore the increasing butterflies that were flying around in her stomach. The blonde gave her a weird look as she waited to see why she was interrupted on her way to the bathroom. The raven haired beauty came up to Glinda, grabbed a hand, and pulled her until they were in front of the window where the stars and moon will be witnessing this event.

"Elphie, I'm tired ok so don't play games with me here. What do you want?" Glinda asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Elphaba hearing this decided not to try and prolong this too much. The green witch took both of the blonde's hands into her own and looked deeply into the slightly tired blue eyes.

"I want to ask you something, Glinda. I will try and not take forever cause you know how I am when I get nervous." Elphaba replied as she squeezed the hands with a nervous smile gracing her face. Glinda's blue eyes suddenly became sharp at this. What was Elphaba going to do that was making her so nervous? Elphaba gulped hard and licked her dry lips so she could speak properly. This was now or never. The blonde's eyes widen when she saw her lover get down on one knee right in front of her. This wasn't what she was thinking. Elphaba dug into her pocket and brought out a small, black box and held it out in front of the heavily breathing blonde.

"Glinda, the first time I met you I thought I was going to hate you until the end of our days but that changed when I got to know you. I fell in love with you maybe the moment we first met and I didn't know what that feeling was. When we came together in Shiz that was the happiest time in all my life. I thought I was dreaming at first but with your sweet kisses, your murmurs of love for me, and our nights of passion."

Glinda blushed at the last part and coughed with some embarrassment; Elphaba couldn't help but let loose a little chuckle at the look. She added that last part just to get that look out of her lover. She thought it cute whenever Glinda got flustered and tried to do it often just to get the look. Elphaba cleared her throat and tried to get back on track here. Glinda looked back to her with her cheeks still a little red.

"I knew that I wasn't dreaming what I had was real and I never wanted to let you go. But fate was not on our side and I lost you not once but twice. The second time was the worst and I thought I never was going to see you again until I died. Now here we are and I am getting a second chance with you. I don't want to take this time around for granted. So as the stars and the moon as my witness."

Elphaba opened up the box to reveal a sparkling, pink diamond engagement ring to the blonde then once she was done revealing her secret the green witch grabbed hold of Glinda's right hand and looked directly into the eyes of her lover.

"Glinda Upland, will you marry me?"

**What?! Oh, I know I am cruel at leaving this chapter like this but the thing is will Glinda say yes or no. Who knows what is going through Glinda's head that moment? Well, we will find out in the next chapter. Oh and I will have Moonlight lovers hopefully up later in the day. So until then.  
DWK**


	18. Chapter 18

**All right chapter 18 is up. We get to see who planted the knife and what happens to them. Warning it might be a little dark. Then Glinda answers Elphaba's question. Enjoy!**

A dark figure kicked a stone as they walked the desert grounds of what use to be the festival that happened quite some time ago. They were a little ticked that their ploy with the planting of the knife didn't work. They had everything planned down to the wire. They would slip the knife into Glinda's pocket without notice and then they would have alert the Gale Force to take care of the rest.

The figure stopped in the middle of a lamp post and sighed heavily as they ran a hand through their dark brown hair. Their dark green eyes swept over the area and a smile grew on their face. Even though their initial plan didn't work the impromptu reveal of Glinda's life was just an added bonus. A very sweet one at that now all of OZ hates her and it's even better then her death. The person didn't like that Glinda was brought back to life and thinks she still should be rotting in the ground where she belonged.

"You piece of shit. That is what you are, Chronus." Lachesis's voice hissed behind Chronus. She could believe what he tried to do. He was screwing with fate again and this was the last time she was going to let him stick his nose in where it don't belong. Chronus's smile grew even wider at hearing Lachesis's voice right behind him. He was going to call her bluff yet again on trying to tame him again. Chronus turned around and waved at Lachesis. Lachesis's eyes glowed dangerously as she stepped into the light to face him.

"Come now sister. It was just a little joke. No harm, no foul." Chronus replied in a smooth voice to try and prove his innocence in a "harmless joke" he did to Glinda. Lachesis pushed her brother up against the wall trying very hard to control her temper. She has given him all the chances in the world to turn a new leaf but time and time again he has never changed his ways. This was the straw that broke her back. The grin on Chronus's face slowly started to disappear the longer his sister held onto her. He didn't like where this was going.

"I had enough of your "jokes" Chronus. You nearly had Glinda killed and you knew that she won't be coming back a second time. Enough is enough. I don't know you any more and neither do your sisters. Your time is up and I will take great pleasure in this." Lachesis whispered as she tried to control her emotions when she saw the green eyes widening in fear. She unsheathed the knife Chronus used to get Glinda in trouble. The blade was shaking badly as Lachesis gulped hard. Chronus's fear quickly melted away at seeing the much hesitancy in the green eyes of his sister. She doesn't have the guts again and that means he can walk away scott free yet again.

"I knew it. You are still the same, Lachesis. You may act all tough and all that shit but you still are weak and pathetic. Maybe this time you won't be able to save our sisters next time." Chronus whispered back hitting any nerve he could hit. He suddenly grunt as his eyes widen in shock. Lachesis backed away from her brother as he slid down the wall with the knife sticking out of his stomach. She spat on the ground near his feet before turning around and pulling up her hood. Chronus had his last breath as he watched his sister melt back into the darkness.

XXX

Glinda went weak in the knees at what was happening before her. Her eyes moved from the ring sparkling in what light was in the room and Elphaba's hopeful face. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Out off all the things Elphaba wanted to ask her tonight this was way low on the list she had. The word 'yes' was on the tip of Glinda's tongue but she couldn't express her joy or give the answer she wanted. Thoughts were racing through her head. What will happen to Elphaba and Hope once this engagement gets out? Will they try and harm them or her just so this won't happen? Glinda knew from their past that if something happy happened it was always counterbalanced with something bad. These thoughts were swirling faster and faster around Glinda's head. It was getting overpowering and the blonde witch was feeling mighty light headed. Brown eyes started to widen when her lover started to fall towards the ground.

"Glinda. Glinda. Glinda." Elphaba said in rapid secession as she put down the ring and sprang into to action to catch her falling lover. The green witch grunted softly when she managed to catch Glinda at the last moment. Elphaba saw that the blonde had fainted and she really hoped that Glinda fainted because she was very overjoyed at getting the long overdue proposal she always wanted. The green witch saw some many emotions swirling in the blue eyes after she popped the question. There were so many that Elphaba wasn't able to decipher any one that popped up in the eyes.

That was a little worrisome to say the least and Elphaba hoped that Glinda will say yes and not no. A green hand came up and pushed the golden locks off of her lover's face to get a better look. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. Elphaba sighed heavily as she picked up the blonde and carried her over to their bed. This was going to be awhile before she could see what the hell happened then maybe get an answer to her question. The green witch sat on the edge of the bed with one of Glinda's hands in hers. She was staring at the blonde's face waiting for the first sign of Glinda coming to. An hour went by when something alerted the green witch to Glinda's waking.

It wasn't anything on her face it was her hand that was being held. Elphaba inhaled sharply when the hand she was holding suddenly gripped her own. She looked down to see pale fingers tightly wrapped around her hand. A soft groan was the next key as Elphaba looked back up towards her lover's face. Glinda was slowly sitting up while clutching her forehead. She had no clue what happen at all. The blonde looked to her left and saw Elphaba slowly coming into focus with her right eye.

"What happened?" Glinda asked quietly as she rubbed her forehead to get rid of the haze surrounding her brain at the moment. Elphaba felt hurt for a second that Glinda forgot that she proposed to her but then remembered Glinda just came to and was slowly recovering from it. The green witch brought up the hand that was in her own and pressed the warm flesh to her lips. Their eyes connected and still the blonde looked a little confused with everything despite the smile that has grown on her face at the contact.

"I asked you to marry me and you fainted." Elphaba whispered as she brought their hands down back onto the bed. A light bulb went off in Glinda's head as she remembered why she fainted in the first place. She extracted her hand from Elphaba to only wrap it around her waist as she looks away from her lover. That's right now she remembered and still wondered if this was the best time to do it. She didn't want any harm come to the people she loves because the people hate her. Elphaba felt tears sting in her eyes at the way Glinda looked away from her.

The raven haired beauty had to look the opposite way as well, for she couldn't see the look in the blonde's eyes when she tells her no. Her eyes caught the engagement ring still lying on the floor and decided not to leave it there. Elphaba pushed herself of the bed and walked to where she left the ring. A green hand came down and scooped up the box. A tear started to roll down a cheek as the raven haired beauty started to close it. She tried and she didn't get what she wanted.

"I want to say yes Elphaba. I really do." Glinda whispered as she turned her head back to get a good look at her green lover. Hope was rekindled in the green witch's heart at hearing this and she reopened the box as she turned around. She didn't care that there was a 'but' to what Glinda had to say, there was still a chance that Glinda will say yes after they talk this through. The blonde sighed softly while looking to her bandaged wrist. She didn't want her family harmed like she was or worst. Glinda wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"But I'm afraid what is going to happen if I say yes. Every time we are happy something comes in and takes it away from us. Our track record is the not the best in the world." Glinda continued as Elphaba sat down on the bed and put the ring right next to her. Glinda had a valid point with this argument. When they came together in Shiz and were so happy with each other, Elphaba left then faked her death. When Elphaba was discovered to be alive and they renewed their love for each other, Glinda died. When Glinda came back to life and came back to the people who loved her, Glinda gets hurt badly. What would happen if Glinda said yes to the marriage proposal? Elphaba scooted closer to her lover with determine in her brown eyes. She knew that if she had Glinda and Hope by her side then it won't matter because they will have each other.

"That is true but we will have each other. No one can take that away. It might happen or it might not unless you say yes. Are you willing to take that plunge with me?" Elphaba replied as she slid off the ground and got into the position she took in front of the window. She grabbed the box that held the ring and held it out in front of her again. Glinda blinked her eyes and started to take calming breaths to stop the butterflies from swarming around in her stomach. Was she willing to go all the way with Elphaba? Did she want to risk everything just to be with the one she loved forever? She looked right into the brown eyes that were so full of hope and love, her heart was swelling more and more with each passing second. The blonde knew her answer.

"Glinda, will you marry me?" Elphaba asked a second time and hoped that Glinda will say yes. She gulped hard when the blonde started to scoot closer to her and a hand went to cup a cheek. Glinda licked her lips as she caressed the green flesh with the pad of her thumb. It made the raven haired beauty close her eyes and lean into the motion. Elphaba would love to have this happen to her for the rest of her life. She asked the question now it was up to Glinda to give her the answer hopefully the one she wanted to hear. Even if Glinda said no she will still love her and everything she would just have to find the right time to ask again.

"Oh Elphie, I love you more then the stars and moon combined. We've been through a lot together and apart. If something happened to you and I said no. I would regret not saying yes for the rest of my life. So my answer is yes." Glinda answered the big question. Elphaba's bottom lip started to tremble as her tears of joy were seconds away from falling. She couldn't believe it, Glinda said yes. This was the best moment in her whole life well second best, meeting Glinda and falling in love with her was the best moment. This wouldn't be happening if the first thing didn't happen. Shaky, green fingers removed the pink-stoned engagement ring from its place holder and grabbed hold of Glinda's left hand.

Both women were sniffling and trying to keep their tears at bay until the cool metal was slipped onto the ring finger. Surprisingly Elphaba was to have tears coursing down her face as she started to slip on the ring. When the metal went past the knuckle and stayed there, Glinda finally let her own tears flow. She grabbed Elphaba by the shirt and pulled her off the cold floor. Their lips came together for a soft kiss. When they were done the two started to laugh as they wrapped each other in their arms. This was a very bright and happy moment as they whispered their love for each other while they held one another.

Elphaba pulled her head back and cupped her lover's face in between her hands. She smiled at seeing blue eyes sparkling into her eyes. Sweet OZ, how she loved this woman before her. The green witch slowly brought her head down until her lips her pressed against the pink ones. Glinda returned the kiss as her arms wrapped around her lover's body. The two fell into the bed to physically fell their love for each other. Glinda never felt any pain from her still recovering injuries as Elphaba made slow, passionate love to her all night long. The moonlight came through the window and landed on the entangled sheets, mixed up limbs, and naked flesh. The two newly engaged lovers were sleeping soundly in each other's arms and had a smile on their faces. Glinda's left hand rest on an exposed green hip and the ring twinkled when the rays of the moon hit it.

**I've decided to end it on some Gelphie fluff just incase I go the other way and start laying on the angst there will be some happiness before it happened. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will see you guys in the next. Until then.**

**DWK**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, chapter 19 is ready to be read. There is no agnst in this chapter though I have hinted some future agnst towards the end. Sorry to the people who were wanting some agnst in this one. Not yet it's just so much fluff you will probably get sick just reading it. Also I warn you that towards the end it's starting to get to a high T but it doesn't cross the line to M, thankfully but there is implied "Heavy" adult situation. It's one line but you can get the picture off it. Also I planted something from the book and what Elphaba might have done to sustain life. Take it how ever you want it. So yeah enjoy reading. :)**

"Wow that is huge." Fiyero said with shock in his voice as he examined Glinda's engagement ring in his hand. Glinda giggled as Elphaba raised an eyebrow at what Fiyero just said. The prince kept on moving the ring around trying to find the best light that shined upon the pink stone. The Lion had a huge grin on his face while his tail swung back and forth with excitement. It was just ten minutes ago that the two newly engaged lovers came into the throne room to tell them the great news.

There was a little incident just after they made the announcement. Fiyero picked up Glinda in great joy and twirled her around both of them laughing then when her feet hit the ground their lips suddenly became together. Elphaba was, understandably, caught off guard at this sudden lip lock and cleared her throat to break up the impromptu kissage. The two blondes broke apart at the noise and both their eyes widen at what just happened between them.

Their cheeks were a flamed with embarrassment as they tried to untangle themselves from each other. Their voices mingled together in a jumble of words nobody could understand. When Fiyero and Glinda were far apart from each other Glinda looked to Elphaba for a very reasonable explanation for what just happened and got nothing. The green witch just stared at the two with much amusement; she was going to be teasing them mercilessly from now on.

"You guys got that all out of your systems now." She said while trying to keep a straight face as blue eyes widen into the size of saucers and meekly nodded their heads up and down. When her fiancée got back to her she grabbed Glinda by the waist and yanked her close to her body. The blonde squeaked when hot lips claimed her lips and the strong arms dipped her. Elphaba kissed her like no tomorrow and didn't let up until two minutes later where she righted Glinda then released her highly swollen pink lips. The blonde stumbled around a bit then shook her head. She whistled and licked her lips making Elphaba gulp hard and clench her hands to fight the urge not to take Glinda now. The raven haired beauty just wanted to remind the blonde witch who she will be kissing for the rest of her life.

"How much was this? It looks like a highly prized gem is from the hills of Vinkus." Fiyero asked while finally giving Glinda her hand back. Elphaba scowled at such a question. She still had some money left over when she was the 'Wicked Witch of the West' and having some questionable jobs that Glinda doesn't need to know about ever. The green witch gave Fiyero her answer. She whapped him up side the head.

"You don't ask such a question." Elphaba hissed as her brown eyes narrowed greatly at the grumbling prince while crystal blue eyes swept up to her. It made Elphaba grow tense under the probing gaze. She meant, 'Idiot, this will make Glinda ask where I got such money and I don't want to answer it.' Fiyero must have caught the underlying message and quickly turned the conversation away from the price of the ring. The prince cleared his throat and stopped rubbing the area where Elphaba hit him. Glinda cast her suspicious glance away from her lover and looked towards Fiyero. The green witch relaxed and breathe an inaudible sigh of relief. She just hoped that her lover will not bring this subject again…ever again.

"What about Hope? Have you told her yet?" Fiyero questioned with a cock of the head. The two lovers shook their heads no. They wanted to tell Hope in private and see how her reaction was going to be. They hoped that their daughter will be excited that this will be happening and the three of them can finally be a complete family. The Lion told them why don't they do it now before she hears it from the staff whispering about. Elphaba found this opportunity to get Glinda focused on something else besides how much the ring cost and how did she get such money. The green witch wrapped an arm around her fiancée's waist and very quickly led her away from the two.

"Will do that, thanks." Elphaba said over shoulder and shushed Glinda all the while. Fiyero rolled his eyes when the two left the room and turned to the Lion. His tail was swinging back and forth very fast; it seemed this greatly amused him a lot.

Hope was in the kitchen again after she told Elphaba where she was going and has never left. She was helping Hunter out making breakfast for her family. They were just pouring in the waffle batter in the machine that helps make waffles. Hunter was right against Hope's back, helping her struggle with holding up the bow of mix because it was her left side, and the two were watching the thick mix ooze right into its spot. Crystal blue eyes watched in fascination as the batter's sweet, honey smell invaded her senses. Hunter told Hope to go put the bowl back on the counter while he will close the lid to let the waffles cook on the stove. The green child nodded her head eagerly and ducked underneath his right arm to do the task he gave her.

"Well, look at this Elphie our daughter is becoming quite a chef."

Hope inhaled happily at hearing her mom's voice and dropped the bowl onto the counter to run around the thing that was keeping her away from her parents. Glinda was done on her knees when a green blur came racing towards her. She hit the ground at a force that made Elphaba wince more then her lover. The blonde laughed as Hope squeezed her tightly around the waist in a greeting hug. Glinda ran a hand through the dark mane and held her daughter close to her. She will never get tired of holding onto Hope. The blonde sighed with contentment as the two still laid on the floor.

"You know I've heard that there are a couple of mice that haven't been caught yet and you might be resting on their droppings." Came Hunter's deep voice as he was trying to mess with the two. Glinda gave a squeal of disgust as she suddenly popped up next to Elphaba with Hope clinging to her body while the green child was trying to figure out what just happened. Glinda scowled when Hunter's deep, booming laughter assaulted her ears. He had gotten her again. The blonde turned her glowering stare onto Elphaba when she heard her lover was not even bothering to stifle her chuckles. The green witch put a hand over her smiling face and fought hard to control herself. When that happened Elphaba turned to the still laughing cook and showed him the barest of grins on her face.

"That was not funny at all." She said trying to at least sound reprimanding. Hunter rolled his eyes playfully while he pulled off freshly made waffles and put them on a plate so that everybody can finally eat. Elphaba gave him a discreet wink when Glinda wasn't looking and he broke out into another smile which quickly disappeared when the blonde's eyes landed on him.

"Hope and I made some breakfast for you guys. So enjoy. She had worked very hard." Hunter said jokes aside as he put the last platter on the table where a spread laid before them. Elphaba puffed her chest out in pride at what Hope has done and took her daughter from Glinda to give her fiancée's injuries a rest. She praised the green child for her accomplishments while Glinda patted the cook on the shoulder to tell him he did a good job.

"I got some munchkin berries still in the pantry." Hunter informed the blonde where her favorite fruit was stored. Glinda's eyes light up and she nearly ran to where the fruit laid. She missed the mischievous look in the dark, green eyes of the cook. A couple minutes went by while Elphaba and Hope started to dig into their food when a high pitched scream came out of the pantry. Elphaba grew very alert and started to get to her feet to get to Glinda but the blonde took care of that. She came stomping out of the pantry and bee lined to a busy Hunter.

"You… just you. Ugh!" Glinda said with exasperation as she wiped a fake spider at Hunter's head to get back at him for scaring the crap out of her. He had placed the spider just perfect on the munchkin berries so when Glinda would grab them she would be grabbing the spider as well. It was the perfect plan to get Glinda good. Hunter ducked the flying toy while laughing again. He has got a prankster streak in him and his favorite target was Glinda. The blonde took it in stride all the time and would try to get back at him but he some how always managed to slip past them. Elphaba had to be the one to comfort a "scared" Glinda and while she wasn't looking the green witch gave the cook the thumbs up. Hunter tipped his head towards the raven haired beauty before returning back to work. He was going to make Elphaba's favorite dish tonight.

XXX

"What do you want to tell me?" Hope asked after the three of them had breakfast and were sitting at their usual spot down by the pond. Usually when that happens her parents had to tell her something important. Elphaba and Glinda exchanged nervous looks before looking back down to moving crystal blue eyes. Elphaba gulped hard while Glinda's fingers twitched nervously among the cool blades of grass. They knew that Hope would want this but it's telling her the great news was where the nervousness was stemming from.

Hope actually raised an eyebrow as the silence was stretched along. Thoughts were racing through her head. Were her parents going to separate? Did she do something she wasn't suppose to do? A green hand and a pale hand landed on each of the green child's hand. Hope looked between her parents with confusion; she wanted to know what was going on. Elphaba gave her a reassuring smile that made her stomach settle a bit while Glinda squeezed her hand with affection.

"Hope, your mom and I are going to get married." Elphaba said as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Hope blinked her eyes multiple times as she tried to remember what her mommy taught her about marriage. While the green child thought this out the two lovers passed another look but instead of nervousness it was anticipation to see what Hope felt about this. Hope returned her gaze back to the green witch and moved her head toward the side.

"Does that mean you and mommy are going to stay together forever and ever and ever?" Hope replied as she kicked her bare feet in the cold water. Relief flooded Elphaba and Glinda at such a cute answer. This was very good. When Elphaba nodded her head up and down in confirmation Hope gave a huge squeal and jumped on the raven haired beauty. Finally her biggest wish has come true. Elphaba laughed out loud when Hope was done hugging her and leapt at Glinda. The blonde caught her expertly and ignored her pains when Hope accidentally hit her broken rib. Though with the momentum of the catch the blonde started to go backwards.

The green witch started to bust a gut when the two people she loved hit the water. That was hilarious especially the comical faces they had when they realized where they were ending up. The soaked Glinda and Hope sat up, flipped their wet hair expertly over their shoulders at the same time and same flick of the wrist. Their eyes narrowed at the laughing green witch and looked at each other. Glinda nodded her head and Hope nodded back. They didn't needed to speak to say what their plan was. The blonde held up three fingers and silently counted down to Elphaba's demise. Hope squirmed eagerly as the fingers slowly went down. When the last finger disappeared the two attacked the rolling witch

"Hey, let go."

Hope and Glinda didn't let go of the struggling Elphaba as they pulled her right into the pond. After getting dragged into the water by the two, mischievous people she decided to retaliate by starting a huge water fight. The three laughed, screamed, and shouted as they fought with each other. Sometimes Glinda would team up with Hope to really drench Elphaba but then the green witch cheated by using her magic to manipulate the water into a huge wave that made the splashing water look like water dripping from a leaky faucet. They were at it for hours and only had to stop when Hope and Glinda started to shake because they were getting too cold.

Elphaba didn't have a problem for she was used to such coldness thanks to her years traveling around with her father. It toughened her up physically a lot more then Glinda and Hope, though Hope wasn't as bad as Glinda was because she has been outdoors and in the cool water multiple times. So the family went inside with Hope in the middle of her parents holding onto their hands as they walked. Hunter whipped up some hot chocolate, Glinda made sure he didn't do anything to her cup, and the three retired to the library to sit in front of a roaring fire. There Glinda and Elphaba entertained Hope with some magical displays, Hope tried to join in but made one of the cups of hot chocolate explode. Glinda righted the broken cup again and made Hope smile again when she produced a Gilikin Rose out of thin air.

The blonde put it behind her daughter's ear and told her she looked beautiful. That cheered up the green child right away. After a couple more magic shows Glinda slowed things down by telling different stories to both of the green people. She used her hands, made her voice change to the specific character, and sometimes would do some magic to enhance the story telling. Elphaba always knew that her fiancée was good at telling stories but this was amazing she felt like she was apart of the story Glinda was telling. Then it was getting late and Hope was finally nodding in Elphaba's lap. So they decided to stop for tonight and Hope sleepily protested this.

"Tomorrow sweetie, okay." Glinda whispered as she ran a couple of fingers through the raven locks. She gave a soft smile when Hope weakly before resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder. The green child was asleep by the time they got her to bed so they tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered their love for her. Glinda cast their daughter one more look before closing the door. After putting Hope down for the rest of the night Glinda took a warm bath to help her stiffening leg and to warm herself up even more. When she was done she started to go into a coughing fit that sounded very rough. It made Elphaba come in to the bathroom to investigate what was going on.

"That doesn't sound good." She whispered with worry as she used a towel to dry off the wet, blonde locks. Glinda just waved her worry off as her coughing stopped. Elphaba made a slightly frustrated noise when Glinda ignored her worry. She was just being cautious that's all. The green witch grabbed her lover by the shoulders and twirled her around. Blue met a very firm, brown. Elphaba didn't want this to escalate into something that might be deadly. She didn't want this one little thing to take Glinda away from her forever.

"Look, just go to Dr. Nik to see if it's just a cold. I will stop harping on you then." Elphaba said as she tucked some blonde locks behind an ear. Glinda gave in at the slight fear shimmering in the soulful brown eyes. The green witch felt better now that her lover was going to see if that cough was anything serious. After that the blonde suddenly started to feel frisky and decided to show Elphaba just that. She gave her fiancée a sultry look before getting on the tip of her toes to nibble on a green ear lobe. The green witch gave a soft moan and tried to say that the blonde needed rest but her mind went blank when a hand cupped a green breast.

"Why don't you check me out, Dr. Elphie." Glinda whispered hotly against the green skin before nipping at it. All self control had left Elphaba at this point and her animalistic instincts kicked in. The raven haired beauty gave a soft growl as the blonde placed hot, opened mouth kisses against her warming skin and use her teeth to nip at the skin. The raven haired beauty suddenly picked Glinda up off the ground and slung her over her shoulder. She carried Glinda back to their bedroom where Elphaba thought way in the back of her mind that hopefully Dr. Nik won't ask how Glinda rehurt herself or why her throat was unexplainably raw.

**So, yeah umm...I got nothing to end this chapter out after making sure everything thins is all right. That last bit has made me kind of flustered. So I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.  
DWK**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, ok chapter 20 is here and please don't kill me after reading it. It's just goes down hill really fast and umm...yeah...um did I said please don't kill me. So yeah just start reading and um...review...and umm...bye. runs away very quickly**

A green blur passed in front of a closed door multiple times before stopping and worried brown eyes stared at the wood. She wondered if she stared at it long enough she could see past the thickness to see what was going on in there. Elphaba sighed deeply and returned to her erratic pacing. Glinda has been in there for twenty five minutes to see what that cough was all about and Elphaba didn't like that it was taking so long. Horrible thoughts went through the green witch's head. Maybe Glinda contracted some rare disease that was made the blonde get weaker and weaker by the day until there was nothing left to do but die.

"Ah, stop thinking like that Elphaba it does us no good." Elphaba whispered to herself with exasperation and she thought Glinda had an imagination. Two more minutes of pacing and nail biting went by when the door to the room, where Glinda was in, opened and voices were being spoken. The raven haired beauty whipped her whole body around to see Glinda and Dr. Nik shaking hands both had smiles on their faces. Elphaba breathed an inward sigh of relief at seeing this. Glinda was going to be all right and she didn't have to be in a huge panic mode any more.

"Thank you, Dr. Nik. I will see you in a week" Glinda said with a huge smile on her face that made Elphaba smile as well. Dr. Nik just kept on smiling, nodding his head, and shaking Glinda's hand. When the two were done the blonde turned to her fiancée and started to walk towards her. Elphaba opened up her arms to receive the blonde witch. The two embraced each other as Glinda sighed while putting her head on the green witch's chest. It was nice to be in her lover's arms again even though it has only been twenty seven minutes that they have been apart. The raven haired beauty chuckled softly and squeezed Glinda a bit while kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, Glin, Hope is waiting for us and on the way you can tell me what Dr. Nik has told you." Elphaba whispered as she pulled the blonde away to see her. Glinda smiled brightly and nodded her head. As the green witch escorted her lover away by interlocking their elbows, Dr. Nik's smile dropped and his eyes grew very worrisome.

XXX

"So I assume that nothing is bad." Elphaba started off as she absently stoke Glinda's hand that was in her own. Glinda licked her lips while giving the green hand a squeeze of reassurance. It made the green witch relax even more now all she needed to do was hear it out of the blonde's mouth. Glinda was looking straight ahead not at the brown eyes that were shining brightly at waiting to hear the good news.

"Of course, Elphie. It's just a simple cold that is all." Glinda replied as she turned her head towards the grinning witch. The blonde swallowed hard when they stopped and Elphaba scooped her up to give her a big hug. The green witch was elated that her lover was going to be all right. That cough last night had her very worried but it was just a cold. It was _just_ a cold. Glinda sighed very softly as she put a hand to the back of her green lover's head.

Was this such a good idea? It made the blonde wonder very much so. Elphaba put her lover down on the ground and resumed guiding her to where Hope was at. There was silence in the air because Elphaba was thinking happy thoughts while crystal blue eyes were clouded over in thought and her fingers were twitching slightly. When the two lovers walked through the doorway to the kitchen, where Hope was spending a lot of time at, there was a loud noise that scared the two of them to moment they entered the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Glinda screamed in shock while Elphaba grabbed hold of her and brought her close to her body as if she was going to protect the blonde. The two were breathing heavily, their eyes wide as the people who shouted at them started to laugh at their position. Across the kitchen was a banner that said 'CONGRATULATIONS' and the people who meant the world to the newly engaged witches were there to put on this surprise party. When Elphaba and Glinda finally realize what was going on they looked to each other.

"Did you know about this?" They asked at the same time making Hope, who was sitting on the Lion's shoulders, giggle with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Not a clue."

"I did not."

Again the witches answered in union. If neither one of them knew about this then who planned this celebration. Hunter cleared his throat as he took a couple steps forward making Elphaba and Glinda look to him for an explanation.

"Your daughter came to me first thing this morning and asked if we could have a party for you two. She is very smart for a little girl. So I had her pass the word around while I started to make everything for the party. And here we are now celebrating your engagement." Hunter explained before hugging the two and whispered his congrats to the both of them. When that was done Elphaba and Glinda turned to their daughter with amusement deep in their eyes. Hope giggled softly as she rested her head on top of the Lion's, she waved at the two of them and they waved back. Her parents walked up to her and Elphaba picked the green child off the Lion's shoulders.

"You little sneak, you are just like your mom." Elphaba whispered before attacking her daughter's stomach with her fingers. Hope started to laugh out loud as she tried to squirm away from her mommy's torturous fingers. Elphaba cackled and moved her fingers faster making Hope howl with laughter. Tears were streaming down the green child's face by the time the green witch had relented her tickle fight.

Hope was still letting loose a couple of giggles for the after effects of such an intense tickling her body got assaulted with. Glinda rescued Hope by gently picking her off her lover's body and placing a kiss on her forehead but she whispered to her daughter that they will get Elphaba later on. Crystal blue eyes gleamed at having the blonde telling her this and they shifted over to an unsuspecting green witch, who was now being talked to by Fiyero.

"All right, now that the two are here let's celebrate." The Lion declared in a loud voice. The whole room erupted into loud cheers; Hope covered her ears for a couple of seconds before getting use to it then raising her own voice. They partied, they ate, they laugh until tears were running down their face, Hunter played a couple of practical jokes on Glinda, Glinda tried to get him back only to end up being the butt of the joke again. Glinda chased the cook around the room trying to dump water all over him. It only ended in disaster when the blonde accidentally slipped and the cup flew out of her hand.

She managed to keep herself from falling down but the cup, filled with ice cold water, landed right on top of Elphaba's head. The green witch's shoulders were scrunched together as the cup was still on top of her head and the water dripping down her face. Everybody, including Glinda and Hope, were stifling their laughter as best as they could while a green hand came up and flicked the cup of the head area. Elphaba exhaled sharply and stood up while discreetly reaching for her cup of water.

"Elphie, I…I'm so sorry." Glinda tried to apologize but she ended with laughter busting out of her mouth, showing she wasn't really sorry at all. Elphaba clicked her tongue as she walked toward her lover with the cup in her hand. When she got close enough to the laughing blonde the cup started to ascend over the blonde hair. Glinda suddenly screeched when coldness enveloped her senses. She looked up to see Elphaba clutching her gut as her laughter reached the blonde's ears. The room followed Elphaba and laughter filled the room. Glinda followed suit because she couldn't be mad at her lover at all. This was all just for fun.

The blonde got closer to her fiancée and kissed her mid laugh. Everybody in the room gave an 'aw' but Hope made a face for she thought kissing was still gross. After the water fiasco, where Glinda and Elphaba dried off, Hunter brought out a cake that Hope and he made. It was a singled layered cake and was made up of Glinda's and Elphaba's favorite cake batter. Half of it was poppy seed and the other half was chocolate. It had pink frosting with the words 'congratulations' in green icing. When Glinda asked who came up with the coloring scheme Hunter pointed to her daughter. Hope said she remembered in a story she heard from Elphaba that pink goes good green and decided to use it for it seem logical to her. Both Elphaba and Glinda felt tears sting their eyes at hearing this from Hope. That was so sweet and cute at the same time.

"How about a speech before you cut the cake?" Fiyero yelled out then ducked behind the Lion when he got glared at by hard, brown eyes. A speech, huh? The green witch looked to her lover to see if she wanted to speak but the blonde shook her head no. After giving speeches as Glinda the Good for so many years Glinda was tired of them and felt her bones get weary at hearing the word 'speech'. Elphaba started to grow nervous so that meant the talking will be on her shoulders.

She always was a little awkward when it came time to talk in front of people. The green witch snatched her cup of refilled water and downed all of it in three seconds. What was she going to say? Elphaba looked to her right when she felt fingers being intertwined with her own. Brown eyes followed the pale hand all the way up the arm until brown met blue. Glinda smiled softly and squeezed the green hand with reassurance. Elphaba knew what she was going to say all she needed to do was speak from the heart. The raven haired beauty kissed her lover on a cheek before returning her gaze back on the people she loved dearly. Elphaba breathed deeply and opened her mouth to speak.

CRASH!!

Something came flying through a window spewing shards of glass everywhere as the Lion covered up Hope with his body so she wouldn't get hurt. A dark figure rolled onto the ground and immediately sprung up to their feet while pulling out of pistol from their coat. The barrel was pointing straight at Glinda's chest and was shaking slightly. Elphaba started to moved in front of her lover when she saw a thumb cock the gun. This person was going to shoot her lover.

"Imposter must die." The person whispered before gripping the trigger and firing off the gun. Elphaba could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she tried to protect Glinda from this raving lunatic. The green witch grunted in pain when the bullet grazed her side and went past her. Elphaba turned her head only to witness her lover taking the bullet in her chest and fall backwards to the ground.

It was slow motion to her as Glinda fell towards the cold ground, hitting it, and never moving. There was another shot ringing in her ears and the green witch's blood ran cold when she recognized her daughter's scream. Elphaba whirled around to see Hope lying on the ground with blood already pooling around her body. Hope was trying to attack the person who shot her mom and got the gun turned on her as well. Her eyes went up to see the killer fending off the enraged Lion, Fiyero, and Hunter. Elphaba just stood there as Fiyero hit the ground when the butt of the gun hit the side of his face, knocking him unconscious.

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…

Another flash of light and Hunter was down with a shot to the shoulder leaving only the Lion to defeat this person.

THUMP….THUMP…THUMP…

Brown eyes swept back to Hope, there was more blood surrounding her body and Hunter was crawling towards her. Elphaba heard nothing she only saw mouths moving and bodies lying in their own blood.

THUMP….THUMP…THUMP…

Elphaba snapped when she saw the gun being aimed at the person trying to fight them off. The green witch started to runs towards the person who gunned down her family and friends with rage deep in her brown eyes. The Lion felt the Elphaba brush past him and leap at the attacker. She crashed into the person's body and the two went flying out of the other window that wasn't broken. The gunman cushioned the blow for Elphaba with his own body. He grunted and kicked the green witch off his body. He needed to get out of here before Elphaba turns on him for attacking Glinda.

Elphaba coughed as she clutched her stomach. While she was recovering the gunman got to his feet and started to run away. Elphaba looked up and saw the person running away from her. She growled softly as she leapt to her feet and started to give chase. No way was she going to let this bastard get away with what he just did. Flashes of what just happened entered her mind fueling the rage inside her body. A loud rumble came above her indicating that it was going to rain any second now. Elphaba didn't care all she needed was this man feeling her fury. The gunman fled right into the woods hoping it would throw Elphaba off but it did not. The green witch's senses were heightened and her eye were sharpen just like a hawk.

"When I get my hands on you. I will fucking tear you to pieces with my fucking bare hands!" Elphaba shouted out her threat as she pushed her body even harder then before. Suddenly it started to rain in buckets but it didn't deter the witch at all instead it fueled her to get to the man before he had a chance to escape. A crazed grin formed on Elphaba's face when the shooter made a fatal mistake and tripped over a root while looking back to see how far away she was from him. Feet pounded the ground as Elphaba made her way to him while he scrambled to get to his feet but slipping because the ground was now wet from the rain. Elphaba smelled victory as she started to swoop in for the kill. Glinda and Hope will be avenged.

**peeks out behind safety wall while nervously chuckling Well there ya go the end of chapter 20. I'm going to go now and maybe start on the next chapter and hopefully making everything much better. Ok see you guys in the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I'm back very quickly becuase of what happened in the last chapter and decided to write up the next one very quickly. I don't want the mob to come after me. You will see what Elphaba does to the man who did this and you guys get to see if Glinda or Hope make it. So enjoy. :)**

The man tried to get to his feet, yet again, but the wet grass kept on slipping underneath his feet. He could hear Elphaba's feet pounding closer and closer to him. He knew that there was little room for error for this last attempt to get up and out of here. The man made a soft whimpering noise as his feet started to slip again but he managed, through his other attempts, to wear the ground down to get a good foot hold. The man was almost crying with joy now that he managed to get to his feet and not face any consequences.

He was so wrong. The shooter made a strangled noise when a hand gripped the back of his neck and tossed him into the nearest tree as hard as it could. The man bounced off the tree like rubber ball bouncing off a wall. He groaned as he looked up with a splitting headache to see Elphaba towering over him with her chest heaving and wild, brown eyes burning a hole in his body.

"You bastard! You…you took away people I love from me. I will make you pay." Elphaba said, her voice was shaking because of her anger coursing through her body. She didn't want this man to go through a trial and wait years down the road to get executed. She wanted this man dead right now and she will be the doing the killing. She wanted to feel this man's heart stop beating, she wanted to see the life slowly drain out of his eyes while realizing this was it for him. She wanted him to suffer the pain ten times over.

The man knew that the beyond pissed off green witch meant every word and reached for his gun that was lying next to him. Elphaba saw this movement and felt her blood boiling even more. This coward was going to take her out the easy way just like Hope and Glinda. The green witch kicked the gun away just as the shaking fingers started to grasp the handle. She then spat in the man's face then kicked him square in his stomach.

"You are a fucking coward. That is what you are." Elphaba snarled as she kicked him again. The guy grunted in pain but he didn't have a chance to recover when he got another hard kick to the stomach. He was starting to get afraid that the green witch might kill him in this enraged state. It was two minutes later when the beating from Elphaba stopped and the man coughed up blood. The gunman was breathing heavily and looked up to see what was the let up on kicking his ass. Elphaba had gotten tired on just kicking the shit out of him and decided to making him stand to up and face her like a man he was not. The green witch started to bend down to grab hold of him and get him to his feet.

This was the only time he had a chance to turn the tide into his favor. The gunman quickly reached to his belt and grabbed hold of his hidden dagger. A flash of steel and blood spattered the green grass. Elphaba stumbled back as she clutched her chest hissing in pain. The raven haired beauty pulled her hand away from her chest to see a bloody line going right across her chest. It wasn't deep nor was it shallow. Elphaba clenched her jaw in frustration at letting this bastard cut her. Her harden brown eyes swept up to the man who did this to her and hissed in anger at him getting to his feet. The rain was washing off her blood from the dagger. The man was growing confident now that he managed to get a piece of the green flesh.

"You wipe that look off your face asshole. You will pay for what you have caused." Elphaba spat out as she started to advance to the cornered man. The green witch got closer and closer while the man gripped his dagger harder. He wasn't feeling all the confident anymore at seeing the rigid posture and fire flaring in her eyes. Green hands came out, aiming for his neck and the man moved his dagger forward. Elphaba felt a flash of pain in her right arm as her hands tightened around the neck area. Deep-colored blood started to drop on the grass then the blood stained knife fell just a few seconds later.

The man started to gasp for breath as the green fingers tightened around his neck. His fear was coming true. Elphaba was going to kill him. The green witch hissed through her gritted teeth and pushed him into the tree, she could see the life slowing draining in this man's eyes. Soon Glinda and Hope will be avenged just a couple more minutes and it will be all over. The man's face started to turn blue and Elphaba knew it would be very soon. He has taken everything from her and he had to pay with his life.

"Elphaba, no stop it." A voice rang out in horror. Elphaba ignored the voice and gripped the neck even tighter. Just a couple more seconds that was all she needed. Fate wouldn't let her take a life not even for revenge. Hands suddenly came onto her own and pried her death grip away from the gunman. The man took a huge breath of air before collapsing to the ground while coughing. The green witch found herself struggling to get out of a hold that has encompassed her own body. She needed to finish him off. He needed to pay.

"Stop it. I will not let your hands become stained red." Clotho whispered as she pulled Elphaba farther away from the gunman while her sisters stood in front of him to keep the both of them apart. The green witch screamed as her body slowly stopped her struggling, she was finally feeling the wounds this man laid on her body. Clotho still clung onto Elphaba just incase she decided to take a second stab at him. She didn't want Elphaba to have a murder hanging over her head the rest of her life, she might not be able to handle it when she realized what she has done.

"He shot them. He shot them in cold blood. He deserves to fucking die." Elphaba said quietly with her eyes never leaving the man cowering behind Lachesis and Athropos. Clotho swallowed hard and didn't say anything. They knew about what was going to happen but they could not intervene. They wanted to but someone came to them and reminded them, in a not so friendly way, they needed to stay out of this affair or suffer the consequences. To make sure that they didn't the person put a spell on them preventing them from leaving the area they were confined to. None of their spells worked to take it away and it went down when Glinda was the first one shot.

"He does but under the law not by your own hands. He will get his and we will make sure that he will be taken care off. But now Elphaba you need to get back. Glinda and Hope need you. Go now." Clotho whispered as she turned Elphaba around, towards the entrance of the woods. When Clotho mentioned her family Elphaba forgot all about the man who shot them down. She started to panic. She didn't know what their condition was or if they were going to make it. The green witch started to run back towards the scene of the crime to see her family. When Elphaba was out of her sight, the brunette turned around with her eyes glowing. Her sisters followed suit and turned their terrifying gaze back on the man who started this.

"You thought Elphaba was bad. Now you deal with us." Clotho whispered as she advanced on the man. His screams were drowned out by a huge crack of lighting. He never did make it out of the woods.

XXX

Elphaba busted into Dr. Nik's room to see what the hell happened while she was chasing after the asshole. Fiyero winced at the loud noise for he had a tremendous headache after getting a hit to the head. He looked up to see the water logged witch standing in the doorway with her eyes darting around to see Glinda or Hope. The prince took the ice bag off his face and unsteadily rose to his feet. He had a concussion and was the least injured person off the bunch. Fiyero was so worried about Elphaba after he was informed what she did after the event. The blonde slowly started to walk toward the very tense green witch, he was afraid if he made a sudden movement she would accidentally send him flying across the room. When the darting brown eyes landed on Fiyero, Elphaba lunged toward him.

"Gah"

Fiyero was the one started, not Elphaba, when the green witch latched her hands onto his shoulders and her eyes bore into his own.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Elphaba demanded with franticness as she started to shake him. Fiyero clasped onto her shoulders to force her to stop shaking him. Tears were welling in her eyes at see the egg shape know on the side of his head. If he looked like this then how were Glinda and Hope or Hunter. She needed to know where they were so she could be by them. At that moment Dr. Nik came out of his office to see Elphaba had finally returned. His eyes saw blood dripping off of her right arm and knew she was injured as well and by the looks of the blood lost the wound on her arm needed immediate care.

"They were taken to St. Glinda's Hospital. I don't know their conditions." Fiyero replied in a thick voice as he remembered waking up and spotting Hope in her own pool of blood. He nearly threw up when his eyes landed on Glinda and in the exact same position as her daughter. He witness the Lion acting fast and get the three who were shot to the nearest hospital. Fiyero said he would stay here until Elphaba came back.

He didn't need that much medical attention. All he got was a slight concussion but he wanted to take Glinda's and Hope's wound onto his own body so they can be with Elphaba. The green witch cupped his face and placed a kiss on his forehead to say thank you before starting to leave. Fiyero cleared his throat uncomfortably as he wiped the area with the back of his hand

"Wait, Elphaba." Dr. Nik called out seeing his chance to check on the wounds the green witch had on her body. Elphaba groaned softly and turned around with impatience in her eyes. She didn't have time for this distraction and neither does Hope or Glinda. Seeing this, Dr. Nik didn't mention about her injuries but decided to inform her on what Glinda has been keeping from her since this morning.

"I just want to say something about Glinda. That cold Glinda has can turn into something deadly very quickly."

Elphaba's eyes widen at learning this. Glinda has kept this from her but why? The green witch clenched and unclenched her hands before walking up to the doctor. She was on her last string of sanity right now and she might regret this later but her emotions were shot. A green hand shot out and Dr. Nik stumbled backward with a bloody nose. The green witch was breathing heavily at the picture before her. She let loose a soft stream of air between the spaces of her teeth before twirling around and storming out of the room. Dr. Nik just pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood that has accumulated on his face.

Elphaba had walked out into the storm again and ran towards the place where they kept all the horses at. She slipped in and the only sound was the rain hitting the ground. Suddenly the door burst open and a jet, black stallion was rearing on its hind legs neighing out loud. Its hooves smashed into the ground as Elphaba held on like a professional. She squeezed the horse's side and the horse bolted away from the entrance way. Elphaba hoped that she would get there on time.

_One year later_

_The gunman standing in front of her with gun pointing at Glinda._

_A flash of light then Glinda lying in a pool of blood with her eyes staring lifelessly into her own._

_A scream and Hope was down just like her mother and her eyes looking into her own as well._

_She looked up when the pistol was cocked again. The barrel of the gun was aimed right at her then a flash of light_

Elphaba woke with a start and she scrambled to get into a sitting position in her bed. The green witch put a hand to her heaving chest as she tried to calm herself down from another nightmare that has plagued her dreams. They have been in her dreams ever since that incident. They were bad in the beginning but have lessened over the period of time after the fact. It was always the same, she didn't save Glinda or Hope then got the gun turned on herself. Elphaba rubbed her eyes as she sighed softly, she wondered when they were going to go away.

She pushed her hands through her dark locks then sniffled. It was no use getting back to sleep because she just couldn't when ever this nightmare decided to pop in her mind. So the raven haired beauty slipped out of the bed and quietly padded to the bathroom to get something on her naked body. Elphaba hissed when the light of the bathroom hit her unadjusted eyes. While blinking her eyes she walked to the hanger where her robe was hanging on. She stopped and softly put a hand on the pink one next to hers.

Elphaba exhaled shakily before grabbing her own and turning away. She paused when she was in front of the mirror. The green witch traced the scar that went across her chest then the one that trailed down her right arm. She never knew what had happen to the man who did this. When she visited the sisters to tell them the news on what had happen in the hospital she asked. Clotho cryptically responded that he was taken care off. Elphaba knew better then to push the subject.

"Well, what ever happened to him. He deserved it." Elphaba whispered as she slipped on her robe and tied it around her waist. When she was finished she turned off the light and walked out the bathroom then the bedroom. The green witch made her way down to Hope's room. She gulped hard as she reached for the door handle. It twisted and Elphaba opened enough just to peek her head in.

There Hope was lying peacefully in her bed and still giving off soft snores. She was eight now and somehow, Elphaba still was shocked, pulled through with amazing results. The doctors said she had a twenty five percent of living but after the first two nights in the intensive care she was pulled out because she was recovering at a past that left the doctors baffled. Hope didn't even seem to mind that she had to celebrate her seventh birthday in the hospital just as long as she had her family with her it didn't matter.

Fiyero said that resilience was a combination of both Glinda's and Elphaba's because if she had another other person's genes she might not have made it. Even after the year that has passed Hope hasn't changed at all. She was still the happy go lucky girl with a smile that can still light up a room. Elphaba wiped away a tear that has started to roll down her check. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Hope that night. It most certainly would have felt like the world was coming to an end. Brown eyes caught the ring around her daughter's neck glow green. Then arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"Oh Elphie, I told you to wake me when it happens." Glinda soft spoken voice whispered behind the green witch. She didn't like it when Elphaba would wander off when the nightmares attacked her in her sleep. The green witch sighed softly and turned around in her lover's arms. She didn't want to disturb Glinda because the blonde looked so peaceful while she slept. Elphaba didn't want to break that charm because of her stupid nightmares. Worried crystal blue eyes moved back and forth as Elphaba just stared at her. Elphaba sighed deeply now and looked away from the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you." She whispered as she looked back with her eyes misted over. Glinda made a soft noise as she cupped her lover's face. Her thumbs stroked the green cheeks in comfort. This was a hard year for Elphaba because the people she loved the most were severely wounded but they have made a full recovery and Glinda hoped that might have eased Elphaba's fears.

"I don't care, Elphaba. You were there for us now let me be here for you." Glinda replied as she had to wipe away the tears that were running down Elphaba's face. The green witch exhaled sharply before reaching down and hugging her fiancée. Glinda gave a small smile and returned the hug then kissed the side of her lover's face. The two stayed there for who knows how long when Elphaba broke away. She was just glad that she was able to hold Glinda in her arms again. The blonde took a green hand and guided Elphaba back to their room where Glinda can help Elphaba through her nightmare. Glinda giggled softly as the door to their room closed for the rest of the night.

**See, happy ending. I couldn't make Hope or Glinda die for that matter. I can get angsty but I don't want to go that route in this story. So, I will update sometime soon. Until then.**

**DWK**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, here is chapter 22 of A New Hope. It is the day after Glinda found that Elphaba was awake from the nightmare. Something good has happened durning the year and I left clues in to let you guys figure out what has happened. So have fun with that and I can't wait to reveal it in the next chapter. Now onto the new chapter of A New Hope. Enjoy. :)**

Sun rays peaked through the window to bring on a new day. A green hand slid through a long, dark sleeve as Elphaba finished slipping on her long sleeved shirt. The green witch started to button up the shirt leaving the top three buttons open. Her brown eyes swept up from her shirt to the bed that she occupied a couple hours ago. A creamy thigh was peaking out of the sheets as Elphaba sighed softly while she observed Glinda sleeping in their tangle of sheets after their night of passion. It helped getting her back to sleep but it was all for naught.

Just an hour or two of rest the nightmares came back and it made her wake up. The green witch cursed multiple times under her breath because she didn't want to wake up her fiancée again. She always felt so bad and guilty when ever her bad nights woke up Glinda. It meant that the blonde was losing out on precious sleep when she can't afford to lose so much sleep at night anymore. Glinda has argued with Elphaba multiple times on this particular subject but Elphaba wouldn't hear any more of it after their first one.

It was just something that she needed to deal with on her own and not drag her lover down with her at the same time. The blonde has refused each and every time she has caught Elphaba out of bed. She was just playing the part of the concern lover and soon to be wife. Glinda didn't like that Elphaba would wander off during the night and those nightmares consume her thoughts for who knows how long. She was afraid her lover might do something that she will regret later.

Elphaba sighed heavily as she walked up to the bed and bent over. Her green lips kissed Glinda's temple. She then whispered her love against the pale skin before kissing it again. The green witch straightened her back as her eyes never left her sleeping beauty. Her hair still looked as straight and golden despites some very passionate loving making and…Elphaba looked closer when she saw something that was out of the ordinary. She spotted a deep, black and blue bruise forming on Glinda's left shoulder. That wasn't there before so that meant…that meant.

"Oh sweet OZ, what have I done." Elphaba whispered with horror as she tears stung at her eyes. She did that to the blonde. She took her demons out on Glinda and that was unacceptable. The green witch wondered if Glinda had anymore visible signs of her roughness from last night. What if she hit her in the stomach? Elphaba felt bile rise up in her throat at the mere thought of that. The green witch had to get out of here before she loses her breakfast and she hasn't eaten anything. She nearly ran out of the room to get away from the scene before something else popped up.

Hunter was humming softly to himself as he expertly flicked his wrist to toss a pancake up in the air and caught it back in the pan. He was waiting for Hope to wake up and come visit him down in the kitchen. It was a tradition of theirs to make food together then gorge themselves on their creation. Hunter was proud that Hope has come very far in the year that they have been cooking together. He can see her being quite the chef if she wanted to. The cook has enjoyed her company as well. It was like having a mini Glinda next to him but he couldn't pull the practical jokes on her like her mom though. She was quick as a wit and very perceptive on her surroundings and with those skills the jokes he had plan were a flop.

Hunter had a smile on his face when he thought about yesterday and Hope was with him the whole day cooking up a storm. They were talking, laughing, cooking, and Hunter was telling Hope stories about his cooking career and his life. It was obvious that the shot in the arm has not hindered him at all. It was so because of Hope. She didn't let her own experience bother her and the way she was living her life neither will he let it bother him. Though after the incident he has become more protective of her and her family, he was so paranoid that he had he had the glass in the kitchen reinforce with steel bars so it won't happen again. Hunter poured another ladle of pancake batter in the pan and let it cook. The cook started to whistle a happy tune when the side was done backing and he was about to toss it in the air. The door to the kitchen banged open and it made Hunter lose his concentration. He flicked too hard and the pancake went zooming to the ceiling. It never came down.

"Well, I'll be damn." Hunter said to himself in disbelief that never happened to him before. The cook put his pan down and turned off the stove so he can get the pancake off the ceiling. Hunter looked over his shoulder to see what cause this weird happening in his kitchen. His eyes widen at seeing Elphaba, alone, pouring herself a coupe of coffee. He was just surprised that the green witch was alone because ever since the shooting Glinda was almost glued to her hip and Elphaba didn't seem to mind it at all. So if Glinda wasn't here then that meant, a sly look started to grow on the cook's face at the reason Elphaba was alone.

"Elphaba, you're up here early. I thought you were Hope." Hunter said to start off a conversation with the raven haired beauty as he walked into the pantry to get the stool. Elphaba mumbled something as she took a sip of her coffee. She blanched at have it black. She didn't want to have such a strong taste of coffee on her tongue today. Elphaba went to get the cream and sugar to make her coffee sweeter. Glinda's taste of coffee must be rubbing off on her because the blonde put a lot of cream and sugar in her coffee before it was deemed perfect by her standards. Elphaba nearly went into shock the first time she tasted Glinda's concoction of cream and sugar. It was super sweet and there was no taste of coffee anywhere. As the green witch poured in her own measurements of cream and sugar Hunter came out of pantry with a stool in hand.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" He asked as he walked to wear the pancake was still kissing the ceiling. Elphaba stirred her coffee and lightly shrugged her shoulders while she watched the cook get up on the stool to get the pancake down. The green witch felt a little uneasy because of the chance of him slipping off. He maybe young for a cook but still she worried. With a 6' 5" frame Hunter easily grabbed the pancake and got down the stool with out a hitch.

"I just felt like being up early this morning." Elphaba replied as she took another sip of her coffee. Hunter tossed his pancake away and kicked the stool away from him, he will put it away later, then turned back to the oven to make up a plate of food for the green witch. He has been noticing that Elphaba has been getting up early almost every day now for the past year now and was concern. The green witch nodded to him to say thanks when a plate of food was set in front of her. The cook then pulled up a seat in front of the woman and settled down to strike up a conversation with her at the same time. Elphaba took a fork and dug in.

"I take it Glinda is still sleeping since she is not here with you." Hunter said casually as he put his arms on the counter and observed Elphaba wolfing down his food. It was like she was pregnant all over again by the way the plate was cleared in five minutes. The green witch passed the empty plate to him and Hunter swept it away to get more food for her. Elphaba took a long drink of her coffee as another plate of food was set in front of her again.

"Yeah, she found out I was out of the bed and brought me back. I just want her to get some sleep. She needs it." Elphaba answered as she dug her fork into the scrambled eggs and moved it to her mouth. Hunter opened her mouth to say something when the door to the kitchen swung open and it walk said person they were talking about. The green witch nearly spat out her food when she felt arms wrapped around her waist and got a kiss on her back. Hunter moved away just incase that happen and let Elphaba deal with Glinda being up sooner then the green witch planned.

Glinda giggled softly and peaked over her lover's side and peered up at the woman she was going to marry soon. Elphaba didn't look as pleased to see the blonde up and about now. The smile on Glinda's face slowly went away at the stern look in the brown eyes. Elphaba was mad at her that was obvious. The blonde let go of her lover and took a seat next to her as Hunter gave her a plate of her own. It had much more food then Elphaba's

"Where are the Lion and Fiyero?" Glinda asked trying to ignore the holes being drilled in her head by Elphaba. Elphaba cleared her throat and turned her gaze away from the blonde. She finished the rest of her coffee before settling down.

"Making sure when we leave for the band tonight nothing will go wrong. There still are some people out there that still think you are an imposter." Elphaba answered in a tight voice. It was maybe a week after the shooting that the Lion called for an abrupt, important speech for all of OZ to hear. It was there did the Lion told the people of Oz that the person they thought was an imposter was actually Glinda. It wasn't well liked at all because the people were intensely loyal to Glinda still and didn't want to hear that their beloved leader was alive. The Lion was furious with the people and told them that lives were nearly taken because of this thinking. The people became quiet at learning that Elphaba and Hope were apart of the shooting.

When he knew he had their attentions he started to explain what happen from the time Glinda came to them until now. They were still skeptical and one person shouted out for proof that Glinda was alive and not an imposter. The proof had to wait until Glinda was healthy again. The blonde showed herself to the people again but this time in a different way. She came down to the stage in her pink bubble. When that happened everybody started to cheer or cry at seeing Glinda the Good before them again. They knew it was Glinda because nobody else in all of OZ could produce a pink bubble for the blonde was the only one who knew the spell and even if they got it the spell was highly complex to even do. That was the point to it for Glinda didn't want nobody to steal the spell and copy her works. She was a little paranoid back then but that paranoia has paid off for now people believed she was alive again.

Glinda nervously played with her engagement ring. She wished they weren't playing it so safe anymore but they were just playing cautious. It was a just incase someone else decided to get gun happy and shoot up the place just to get to her. The blonde peeked at her ring and sighed inaudibly at not being able to get to marrying Elphaba now. She pushed back the date of their wedding because of what happen. She just didn't want anything bad to happen on that day. She didn't want her lover or her daughter hurt because someone still had a beef with her. Elphaba understood where she was coming from when she talked to her about their wedding. Glinda saw the disappointment in the brown eyes when she started off the conversation that she wanted to push back their wedding date but it went away when the blonde very quickly explained why. In the end the green witch agreed to push back their wedding but not too far in the future.

"Right, right." Glinda whispered as she played with her food now. She suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. Elphaba notice this motion and became nervous. Glinda looked up when a green hand came on to her own. The blonde looked away at seeing that the green witch was pleading with her to eat. The blonde removed the hand and took a big scoopful of everything to show her lover what she was doing and stuffed it in her mouth. Elphaba relaxed and started to dig into her second plate of food.

"I need some hot sauce." Glinda declared suddenly after having two bites of her food. Hunter raised an eyebrow but got the blonde what she wanted. Glinda thanked him and started to pile on the hot sauce on everything until it was drenched in the sauce and Elphaba was sure the smell alone signed her nose hairs. Hunter put a glass of milk next to the plate and stood back to see the steam pouring out of his friends ears. Nothing happened, shocking the people in the room, as Glinda finished off her plate and started to lick the hot sauce off by using her finger to wipe it clean.

Elphaba refused to kiss her after that. She said that she would like to keep her tongue until her lover washed her mouth out. Just a few minutes later Hope came in while giving a big yawn and mumbled a few choices words as she shuffled towards her parents. She hopped up in the seat next to Elphaba and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. The green witch ran a couple of fingers through her slightly tangled darks locks and murmured a good morning to her daughter. Hope snorted and smacked her lips. She didn't like mornings at all and it showed with her grumpiness that came with it just like Glinda when she was younger. Glinda leaned over to get a good look at her daughter and giggled when Hope glared at Elphaba when her mother decided to be too perky for her taste this morning.

"Don't forget Hope we are leaving in a couple of hours to see the band tonight." Glinda reminded her grumpy daughter before taking a drink of her untouched milk. The grumpiness melted away in an instance when she remembered where they were going today. It was a tradition that Elphaba and her started just a couple of years ago. When ever a huge music band came into the Emerald City Elphaba made sure to get tickets to see it with her daughter. They would always bring a picnic basket along so they could eat their favorite food and listen to the music at the same time. Hope was always so excited, especially this time around, to spend family time with her parent now it was parents. Glinda giggled at seeing the joy in the crystal blue eyes and was happy to see it so often. After they were done eating the three of them got ready for the concert that was going to the concert that will be happening later on.

They were going to spend the hours before the concert walking around the Emerald City and seeing the sights. When they got ready, Glinda was trying to get Elphaba in a dress but the green witch refused, the three got in the carriage and off they were to the Emerald City. Hope was bouncing quietly in her seat making Glinda laugh, for she right next to her, and wrapped an arm around her daughter then placed a kiss on the green forehead. Elphaba observed, for the moment, on the other side of the carriage. She just wanted to see her family enjoying each other's company. The green witch sighed happily while her eyes strayed down a few seconds to Glinda's stomach before moving it back up to look at her family again.

After what happened everybody as grown closer together and really have been looking out for one another. Elphaba just wished that Hunter could come with as well but he has to feed all the other people in the palace and couldn't come with. She thought he was going to give in when Glinda and Hope both asked him to come along while giving him big puppy eyes. Hunter said he wish he could but he had a duty to the people here and couldn't let them starve. He said next time he would go and promised Hope that he will come with them next year. The green witch came out of her mind when she heard Hope give a loud squeal of joy and pointed out of the window.

"The Emerald City. We are here." Hope said quite excitedly as Glinda wrapped her arms around her waist and looked out the window to see the glow off the city. She made a soft humming noise as she kissed the top of Hope's head. Elphaba's eyes wasn't on the beauty of the city but on the two people who's eyes were shining brighter then the city itself. Elphaba sighed softly and thought about how much she loved these two people in the world. Today was going to be a great day, she can feel it.

**Did you guys figure out what has happened over the year? It will be very exctiting to write the next chapter and actualy say what has happened. I will tell you that there will be fluff now in the next chapters that are coming along. I also want to say that I'm thinking of making this story line into a trilogy. It will be about Hope going to college and events that happen to her. Glinda and Elphaba will still be in the plot line as well. I have to have those two in there, got to have the Gelphie. So that is what I am planning to do when this story is done. I just wanted to inform you what I was thinking. I will see you guys in the next chapter of A New Hope. Until then.**

**DWK**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, chapter 23 is here. This one is where you guys find out what is up with Glinda and this is also where something is going on with Hope and it finally spills over. I want to dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers. Thank you for giving me support and taking time to tell me how you think of this story. I really do apperciate it. So now enjoy and read on. :) Oh, I like to thank Gelphie44 for helping me out with this chapter because she gave me a couple ideas that helped the growth of this chapter. I will like to also tell her 'Lessons Learned' is in the works.**

When the carriage came to a stop Hope was jumping up and down in Glinda's arms as she waited impatiently for the door to open. She really wanted to get out this stuffy carriage to the fresh air where her family and her can walk around and do what ever they wanted. The green child ignored a twinge of pain in her left shoulder. She wasn't going to let her shoulder ruin this day today. Glinda picked up Hope when the door open, Hope let out a squeal of shock for she was caught off guard by this sudden motion, and carried her daughter out into the Emerald City. Glinda had a slightly uneasy look when the people, who saw her emerge from the carriage, bow to her.

The blonde was going to tell them to stand up, she had enough bowing for a life time and really didn't consider herself an important figure anymore, but Elphaba came up from behind her and waved to the people. Glinda put down Hope, much to her disappointment, and started to walk. Six years was too long for getting back into this tiresome thing. Elphaba was use to it as was Hope but she didn't want the spotlight on her anymore.

"Hope, come." Glinda called out as she held out her hand for Hope to take. The green child tried to reach forward with her left hand but wince softly when pain shot down her left side of the body. She quickly grabbed on to her mom's hand with her right for she didn't want Glinda to know of her pain. She didn't want this day to come to an end early because of her stupid arm. Glinda looked down to her daughter and smiled to which Hope returned, Glinda noticed a little too brightly. Did something happen that she didn't know about? The blonde was going to ask Hope if something happen but an arm sneaked around her waist and lips pressed against her forehead.

"Come on the Emerald City awaits." Elphaba whispered as she guided her family into the city the two didn't notice a pained look worming its way into Hope's eyes but they wouldn't have had the chance because the green child quickly squashed her hidden pain. They can't know about it.

XXX

Elphaba rested on a bench after two hours of walking around the Emerald City following the two shopalcoholics. Hope has inherited Glinda's love for shopping for clothes and Elphaba had the calloused feet to prove it over the years she has followed her daughter the stores to look for clothes. Glinda just wanted to look in one more shop before they can go and get something to eat because the concert wasn't for another four hours. The green witch gave a huge yawn and scratched her side while wondering why she let them talk her into coming before the concert started. She now knew why. The raven haired beauty was a little worried with all the walking might tire Glinda out before they can get to the concert and she would fall asleep half way through it.

Elphaba stretched out her legs with a groan then put her arms on the back of the bench. She hoped that the two wouldn't take long because she was starving and she wanted some food in her growling stomach. It was so loud that the people across the street looked around to see what made the strange noise. Elphaba's face grew dark after noticing what happened and coughed into a hand. The green witch didn't have to wait long when arms wrapped around her chest and Hope hopped onto the bench right next to her and there was a lot of giggling.

"Did you guys break something and now you had to come out here to tell me to go pay for what ever you two broke?" Elphaba asked with a slight suspicion because that actually happened once and Elphaba wasn't pleased to say the least. Glinda giggled again as she kissed a green cheek.

"That was only once, Elphie and no. We got something for you." Glinda whispered as she squeezed her lover's chest with affection. This perked up the green witch's interest as Hope placed a little, green bag on her lap. What store did they go to exactly and how much was this item that they purchased? Glinda rolled her eyes as if she knew what her fiancée was thinking and lightly flicked a green ear. Elphaba was about to turn her head to bitch the blonde out for doing that but Glinda had other plans. She grabbed the green witch by the chin and forced her to look down at the gift.

"Just open it, Elphie. Goodness when did you become such a stick in the mud?" Glinda whispered teasingly as she started to stroke her lover's arms. Elphaba twitched her nose because Hope was starting to look a little down trodden because she hasn't open up the little bag yet or so Elphaba thought. The green witch patted her daughter on top of the head and went to put a hand in the bag. Dark eyebrows drew together when she felt something smooth yet cold underneath her finger tips. What did her little family get her?

She clasped on the item and pulled it up. Elphaba started to chuckle at seeing a mug that said 'Congratulations you're a father!' Glinda and Hope looked to each other and started to laugh again while Elphaba smelt the bag of an unnamed coffee bag that was in the mug. It was a little gag because people were always asking who was the father in the family since it was a same sex relationship. The joke was lost at the moment because the green witch was trying to figure out this wonderful smelling coffee was.

"What kind is this?" Elphaba asked as she turned her head up to see her lover. Glinda looked to Hope for some help because it was her daughter who said that this was the best coffee in all of OZ. Hope turned to her mommy to give her the answer; she only knew it because Hunter told her the different types of coffee in OZ after asking him what that black stuff he was pouring into a cup one time.

"It's all the way from Vinkus. The coffee was grown in Thousand Year Grassland. It is suppose to be rich with flavor and said to have a little healing property to it. Hunter said it can cure a head cold when you add some sugar and a hint of cinnamon to it." Hope said while remembering what Hunter has told her about all the different coffees in OZ while letting her taste a bit of coffee from Gillikin he let her try. Now Elphaba really wanted to know how much this coffee was worth but she wondered if Hunter was just pulling Hope's leg a little bit when she was told it had healing propterty to it. The green witch really didn't think too much about it because she was really was touch that her family got her something. It meaned a lot and now she had to get something for Glinda and for Hope to say thank you.

"Thank yo…" Elphaba was going to say her thanks when her stomach started to give another rumble making her family laugh at her expense. Glinda let go of Elphaba and walked around the bench to get a better look at her family. She guess she wasn't the only one starving. The blonde held out a hand and firmly held onto the green one when it grabbed hers. She then pulled her lover up as Hope hopped off the bench. Elphaba grabbed her daughter's hand and started to escort the two to where she had a place reserved just for them.

"You shouldn't be this hungry, Elphie. I'm the pregnant one here unless you are telling me something you're not." Glinda teased her green lover again. Elphaba chuckled and told the blonde that she was not pregnant again. The three had lunch in a resturant and had a quiet family moment. Hope's left shoulder was getting more and more difficult to handle but the green child hid her pain very well. She didn't want her parents to notice her suffering because she knew she can handle it on her own and she didn't want to worry her parents over something so small.

That was what she thought anyways. Glinda had eaten the most out of the three of them though Elphaba had come close but nobody can beat a woman who was pregnant when eating. Hope really wasn't hungry and ate little despite her parents encourgements to eat something. When asked by her overly concern parents if she was sick Hope turned her sadness or rather pain into happiness. The green child shook her head no and started to show that by eating her food again this time with much more gusto. Glinda and Elphaba exchanged a look before looking back onto their daughter, who was eating again but to them it looked forced. What was going on with their daughter?

XXX

"There you guys are." Fiyer said with a smile when he saw Glinda and Elphaba walking towards them with Hope riding on Elphaba's shoulders. She was still small and lightweight so she could get away with the carrying on the shoulders for at least another year. That was what Elphaba said anyways. Glinda was carrying the picnic basket and a blanket drapped over her shoulders. The blonde put the basket on the soft, green grass then hugged Fiyero. The prince returned the hug but then pulled the blonde onto his lap earning a squeal from the pink lips.

The Lion was laughing behind a paw when Fiyero started to play around and started to sereande the blonde. Glinda was playing along all the while trying not to laugh at this. Elphaba didn't find _as_ funny as everybody else and kicked Fiyero hard on the hip to tell him to knock it off. Fiyero grunted as he rubbed his now sore hip as the green witch put Hope on the ground. Taking the hint Glinda scootched off of Fiyero's lap and started to lay the blanket down so they could sit on it.

"So how much did you have to drink today, Fiyero? I know that they had a little wine tasting a couple hours ago." Elphaba ask nocholantly while getting smacked on the shoulder by her fiancee. Fiyero rolled his eyes at hearing the possesiviness in Elphaba's voice, she really didn't have to worry about him taking Glinda away from her. That kiss with Glinda was just a reaction from all the emotions that came that day. He waited for Hope to look away and gave Elphaba the bird. The raven haired beauty would have retalitated but Glinda put a stop to it with a good glare and a firm lip. Elphaba went back to her corner and dived into the basket to look for plates. She knew Glinda was getting hungry again.

"So Glin, how is the baby doing?" The Lion asked as he patted the blonde on the stomach. Glinda giggled slightly because she was a little ticklish on the stomach, she then cleared her throat while tucking some of her golden hair behind an ear. She moved her head to the left to see him better and smiled greatly.

"The baby is been doing great. I haven't been getting morning sickness and it increased my appetite so the baby is getting well feed. I can't wait to see if we get a boy or girl." Glinda replied quite happily as she placed her hands on her stomach. She was only two months pregnant and was quite shock when Dr. Nik told her the news. Elphaba fainted the second Glinda told her right after she was done explaining why she was throwing up and had bouts of nasuea through out the whole day.

When she awoken she was shock to say the least. They always wanted another child and were going to try some time soon. The shock of finding out Glinda was pregnant was ten times more shocking because they weren't sure who was going to carry the baby. When they told Hope what has happen she was really happy that she was going to get a little brother or sister. She said she always wanted one to play with and look after. That made it easier because they feared that Hope didn't want one and throw a tantrum.

"So Hope are you excited?" Fiyero question the unsually quiet green child as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Hope just nodded her up and down as her blue eyes were trained on the ground. His eyebrows drew together at this and looked to her parents to see what has happened to Hope. She was never this quiet in her life. Glinda and Elphaba shrugged their shoulders helplessy everytime they asked what was wrong Hope suddenly became happy again.

Glinda licked her lips and scooted closer to her green child. Hope looked up when she felt fingers going through her dark locks. The blonde swore she saw pain in the crystal blue eyes but it went away so fast Glinda questioned herself if she really saw it or not. The blonde witch took Hope off Fiyero's body and pulled her close to her body.

"Little one, what is wrong?" Glinda asked quietly as Hope tried to squirm out of her arms. Hope stopped moving not because of the question but because of her arm. It was bothering her so much she just wanted to cry and let her parents comfort her. Her eyes looked around to see her mommy looking at her as well with those brown eyes shimmering with worry. They can't know about this. Hope stretched a smile on her face and whispered nothing was wrong. She then slipped out of her mom's arms and walked towards the Lion to strike up a conversationd to lower suspicion with her parents. This action just raised it and the two worried about Hope through out the whole concert.

XXX

Elphaba was sitting on the bed with her eyes moving back and forth watching Glinda ware a hole in the floor as she paced back and forth. She was trying to figure out what has happened with Hope today. Hope was, at many points during the day, very quite, unresponsive, and her eyes seemed to have dulled a bit. Everytime they asked if she was all right, she would just nodded her head and move away from them. Elphaba was growing dizzy at watching a blonde blur move back and forth right in front of her so she decided to stop it so they can talk about their daughter. Glinda made a soft grunting noise when arms shot out and gathered her up then the next thing the blonde witch knew her head was resting on Elphaba's chest.

"You're wearing a hole in the ground and your knee is going to be killing you when you are done." Elphaba whispered as she rubbed her finacee's back. Glinda sighed heavily as she rested a hand on one of the green witch's shoulder. She just didn't know what to do with Hope. Their daughter has withdrawn into herself and they still don't what has caused it.

"I'm just worried about Hope, Elphie. She hasn't been herself this whole day." Glinda whispered as she nuzzled the green neck for some comfort. Elphaba moved her hands up and down Glinda's back again. She knew and something must be going through her daughter's head that was making her act so out of charcter. It was frustrating because Hope has kept them in the dark about it and they didn't want to demand her to tell them what was going on for they were afraid that Hope would withdraw into herself more then nothing would be accomplished. The two witches suddenly jumped in the air when a loud crash came from Hope's room.

"Hope!" They yelled together as fear started to run through their veins. The two sprinted off the bed and started to run towards their daughter's room fearing that someone broke into Hope's room and were doing something to her. Elphaba and Glinda bursted into their daughter's room to see what was going on. Hope was in the middle of the room clutching her bad shoulder and shards of glass littered around her feet. Blood was slowly running down her legs because some of the shards of glass nixed her legs.

"Hope, honey…sweet oz what happened?" Glinda asked softly as she made her way, with caution because of the glass, to Hope with Elphaba right behind her and a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes didn't stay on one spot because Hope was clutching her shoulder and had blood running down her leg. The green child was breathing heavily as pain was coursing through her bad shoulder. She was carrying a cup of water, in her left arm, back from the kitchen and she was going to put it on the little table next to her bed when her shoulder started to attack her without restraint. It forced her to drop the glass hence the sound of glass shattering that Elphaba and Glinda heard.

Hope jerked her head up at her mom's voice and had this horrified look in her eyes. Her parents were suppose to know about this. She started to back away as her parents came closer.

"Hope, tell us what is wrong?" Glinda pleaded as she got closer forgetting that there was still broken pieces of glass on the ground. Though the blonde didn't feel the shards digging into the bottom of her feet because her attention was on her suffereing daughter.

"Nothing! Now leave me alone!" Hope yelled before running away into her bathroom and slammed the door shut. Elphaba ran towards the door and tried to open it but Hope had locked the door. The green witch put an ear to the door and heard her daughter's quiet sobs of pain. So she started to pound on the door.

"Hope, Hope let us in. Let us in. Let us be there for you." Elphaba said as she jiggled the handle of the door and pounded on the door again. Guilt was nawing at the green witch's mind. Why didn't she see this sooner? Why didn't she see that Hope was suffering from her shoulder and the old wound rearing its ugly head. Hope yelled no again and told them to leave yet again. Tears were leaking down Elphaba's face as she backed away from the door. Why was Hope acting like this and better yet why didn't she this was happening? Glinda has moved off the glass and was sitting motionlessly on Hope's bed. Her eyes were blank as tears streamed down her face. She knew this was all her fault and this wouldn't have happened if she was alive. It was her fault everything bad that has happened to them was her fault. Now Glinda was questioning if her coming back to life was such a good thing after all.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Glinda is now questioning if her coming back to life, Elphaba is guilty, and Hope is hurting. It is chaos. How will of this be resolved? I have no clue...just joking it will be resolved in the next chapter. Until then.  
DWK**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay chapter 24 is now up and ready to be read. I really don't have an author's note today but I'm sorry for not update as fast I as I normaly do. I've started college now and I should have warn you that these updates won't come as quickly as before. I also want to warn Gelphie44 that I plan on getting back at her for writing such a horrible thing in 'Promises Kept'. So yeah watch out Gelphie44. lol. Ok now onto the story. Read and Enjoy. :)**

"Hope…Hope please open this door."

Elphaba jiggled the door handle desperately while trying to get Hope to open the door so they could check up on their hurting daughter. Hope chose to ignore this pleading as she turned on the faucet and put a dry clothe underneath the cool water. The blood was slowly dripping down her legs and she wanted to take care of it before it makes a mess on the floor. The green child winced heavily and dropped the water soaked clothe on the ground when she put it in her left hand. She fell to her knees as her shoulder started to throb even harder then before. Hope grunted softly and picked up her wet clothe. Those cuts weren't going to clean themselves. So the little child gritted her teeth in pain and pushed herself off the floor then walked to the toilet. She hissed when she glided the rough cloth against the open skin.

"That hurt." Hope whispered as she continued to wipe down her cut while tears were silently running down her face.

Elphaba stopped banging on the door after about three minutes because she was hitting so hard she was pretty sure that she broke something and blood was already starting to appear on the wood. Her chest was heaving as she backed away. She didn't want to use magic to open the door because her emotions were too out of whacked and she could accidentally blast the door open. She could hurt Hope and she didn't want to add any more injuries to Hope. Little rivers of blood ran down the green hand and dropped onto the floor.

"Damn it." Elphaba said out loud as she turned around to talk with Glinda and see what they needed to do to get Hope out of that room. Her dark eyebrows drew together as her brown eyes grew very concern at see her lover sitting on the bed while staring blankly at the ground. This wasn't like Glinda at all. Her eyes strayed downward and saw blood pooling at the blonde's feet. Glinda was hurt. Since Hope wasn't going to let them help her she will have to go to Glinda and help her out instead.

"Glin, you're bleeding." Elphaba pointed out as she walked towards the unresponding Glinda. The blonde didn't even blink when Elphaba gave her a kiss on the forehead before kneeling down in front of her to see what the problem was. The green witch grimaced at seeing two shards of glass poking out of the bottom of the right foot and three in the left one. Glinda must have walked in the shattered glass while walking towards Hope before their daughter ran to the bathroom.

"They don't look to deep I think I can get them out right now." Elphaba informed as she got comfortable on the ground and started to pull out the shards of glass that were embedded in her lover's foot. Glinda didn't say anything and just kept on staring in the spot that she has been staring at this whole time. The blonde didn't even flinch when the first shard was carefully extracted from her foot.

Those thoughts of horrible guilt of this being all her fault were swirling deep in her mind. Glinda knew that if she didn't go to Hope that fateful day none of this would be happening now. The blonde was wondering if her coming back to life was so great now since she has looked back on what has happened in these past years since then. Hope got shot and now has permanent damage to her shoulder which was hurting her now, she gets arrested and beaten up, and Hope getting shot again along with Hunter and she nearly lost her daughter again.

Why have bad things followed her since then? Glinda was now wishing that she wasn't given life again. At least neither Hope nor Elphaba would have ever gone through the bad things that have happened in their life if she wasn't alive. Elphaba paused after pulling out the third shard of bloody glass when she hasn't heard a word out of Glinda's mouth not even a whimper of pain while she tugged out the glass. The green witch looked up and lost her breath at seeing nothing in those dull blue eyes. Elphaba grabbed hold of the big toe and wiggled it to get the blonde's attention. Glinda didn't even bother to look up at what cause such an action of her toe. Elphaba really wanted to ask what was wrong but she wanted to get these shards of glass out of the feet before they become infected. So the green witch as quickly as she could pull out the rest of the glass and hopped onto the bed.

"Hey, what is going on in your little head of yours?" Elphaba asked quietly as she cupped Glinda's chin and gently turned her head towards her. The blonde just blinked at her and didn't say anything. Elphaba started to feel really concern about this. She started to stroke the jaw line while whispering words of comfort. The green witch hoped that this would work and bring Glinda back to her. Slowly but surely life started to fill the dull eyes and along with that tears of regret, pain, and sorrow. Then Elphaba heard the words she never wanted to hear come out of those trembling, pink lips. The life in the blue eyes went away in a snap as she uttered those words.

"I should have never come back. I should have stayed dead."

The green hand that was resting on the blonde's face slipped away at this confession. Tears stung at the brown eyes as Elphaba tried to think of a reason Glinda might say this horrible thing. Instead of thinking of a reason for this absurd thinking Elphaba wanted to hear it from her blonde lover. Green hands cupped pale cheeks and forced the dull blue eyes to look into her own. There the green witch saw a spark of life in the blue eyes again, hope started to rise in Elphaba's chest at this, but just as quickly it was snuffed out with the worries that were weighing heavily in Glinda's mind. The green witch bit her bottom lip to stop the crying from escaping her mouth. She wanted Glinda back and her daughter well. That was all she wanted now. She wanted to be a family where nothing was going to hold them back.

"Tell me why you said this horrible thing." Elphaba said in thick voice as she used her thumbs to rub the cheeks in a soothing way. Glinda just stared at her and blinked her eyes. It was if the blonde was silently telling the green witch she already knew the answer but she was denying such allegations.

"Tell me!" Elphaba shouted as she brought her fiancée's head closer to her while her tears started to gush down her face. She will not be able to hold in her grief much longer if Glinda remains stoic and silent. Something sent a spark to Glinda's heart at seeing the raven haired beauty weep in front of her. Suddenly her emotions started to flood her mind as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's body and pulled her into her body.

Elphaba breath hitched at being in Glinda's arms and having fingers comb through her dark locks. The green witch started to get out of the embrace to see the blonde's face but Glinda forced her to stay where she was.

"I blame myself for this, Elphie. Ever since I have been brought back to life Hope gets shot twice, Hunter and Fiyero get hurt, and well everything else that has happened it was all related to me. I brought nothing but grief and pain to the both of you." Glinda explained as tears of her own started to roll down her face while she remembered all the bad things that have happened in the past couple of years. Elphaba inhaled sharply at hearing this and forced herself out of those arms that were so desperate to keep in and not see the emotions that were drawn on her face. The green witch's brown eyes soften at seeing the sorrow and pain in the eyes, even in the one that was glossed over with the white sheen, and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Glin, those were events that were misfortunate but don't say that you brought Hope and I grief and pain. This is the happiest we ever been in out lives. I was horribly missing you and could never get over your death. Hope always dreamed of having you some how popping into out lives and make everything better. Now you are bringing our second child into this world." Elphaba replied as she placed a hand on Glinda's stomach. She smiled warmly at feeling a bump starting to grow where their unborn child was resting in. A pale hand soon joined her own hand and soon the fingers were intertwined in a tight embrace.

"We love you Glinda with all out hearts. I don't blame you for what has happened and neither does Hope. So don't go thinking that you staying dead is the best thing in this world when it is not at all." Elphaba whispered as she stroke the pale flesh with her thumb. Glinda sniffled as she watched the green witch's head move up from her stomach to her face. It got closer and closer until the blonde felt warm lips press against her own for a tender kiss. Glinda sobbed quietly into the kiss while the stuff her fiancée said was slowly working into her brain and force out those thoughts that were telling her that her death should have never been reversed.

Hope's eyes were moving back and forth she backed away from the door after pressing her ear to it to hear what was going on in her bedroom. Her mom blamed herself for all of this. She shook her head back and forth with tears stinging her blue eyes. She never blamed her mom for her shoulder being a pain every once in awhile. The green child winced heavily as her bad shoulder started to throb even more. If she didn't react the way she did before her mom wouldn't be so filled with grief and thinking bad thoughts. This was all her fault. Hope reached for the door handle and twisted it. It was time to tell her parents what was going on with her shoulder. The two witches immediately broke the kiss and looked to the bathroom when they heard it being opened. Hope emerged a couple seconds later clutching her left shoulder and tears in her eyes.

"Hope." Her parents said with relief as they got off the bed and ran to their hurting daughter's side. Hope went to Glinda right away and hugged her tightly while ignoring the shooting pain in her shoulder. The blonde made a soft noise at this unexpected hug but quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter when she heard sniffling reach her ears.

"Mom, I don't blame you for this. I love you. Don't leave me. I love you." Hope whispered as her tears stained her mom's clothing. She didn't want mom to leave her. The world wouldn't be just right if she left again. Glinda looked up to Elphaba with shock in her eyes, Hope must have overheard their conversation and thought Glinda was going to go away and never come back again. Elphaba put a hand on top of Hope's head. The green child twisted her head until only one, teary eye was looking at her. She sniffled and snuggled into her mom's chest.

"She is never leaving us little one. Your mom is staying right here. Okay?" Elphaba whispered gently as she started to comb through the darks locks to help calm those fears. She watched a little, green hand quickly clasped onto the ring that hung around her neck as Glinda suddenly stilled with her eyes going blank. Elphaba's eyes widen when she saw her lover's eyes glow for a couple of seconds before it went away then right after that Hope's ring started to glow green. The blonde blinked her eyes a couple of times as Hope relaxed into her mom's arms and seemed much calmer then before. The green witch just stared with her mouth open at what she just witnessed. So that was happens when ever Hope gets scared and looks for comfort in the ring. The calmness didn't last a very long time for Hope started to whimper in pain as she finally realized the huge pain she was suppose to be in.

"Come on I think Dr. Nik is still here." Elphaba responded quickly at hearing her daughter being in distress. Glinda nodded her head up and down in agreement before getting a firm grip on the hurting green child and picking her up. Hope wrapped her good arm around her mom's neck and buried her face into the flesh as well. She felt better then before now that she was being held in her mom's arm.

They can question why their daughter was keeping this a secret later. They wanted Hope to be out of pain as soon as possible. Elphaba led the way to the doctor's office with Glinda right behind her. When Hope was starting to squirm in her arms the blonde kissed her on the forehead and whispered some comforting words. It must have worked because Hope would quiet down for a period of time. Glinda looked forward one time and saw that Elphaba was looking back to check up on Hope was doing. Their eyes both expressed the same expression. Fear that something bad was happening in that particular shoulder and Hope might have to have surgery to relieve the pain.

XXX  
Elphaba was pacing restlessly back and forth in the waiting room as Glinda sat patiently on a seat. The green witch was sweating bullets as Glinda was calming biting off a hang nail from her left pinkie. Elphaba couldn't understand how Glinda was taking this so calmly they had no clue how their daughter was faring and she was thinking about her fingers at the moment.

"How the fuck can you be so calm about this? Our daughter is in there with out us and maybe is in massive pain." Elphaba nearly screeched as she stopped in front of Glinda and stared her down with fire brewing in her darken brown eyes. The blonde slowly raised an eyebrow at this and hummed softly while twisting her lips to the right. She grabbed hold of the green hand and tried to pull her very tense lover down onto the chair but Elphaba was too high strung to be sitting. She wanted to know what was going on with Hope now not resting and waiting to see what was going on. She also didn't like that Glinda was acting so cool about this as well. The blonde sighed softly as she watched her lover resume her pacing back and forth.

"Six years is a long time to really to hone in on some skills. I learned not to let my fears get ahead of me when things go bad. She is a strong girl Elphaba don't sell her too short here." Glinda replied quietly as she finally got that pesky hangnail off her pinkie. She wrinkled her nose at having some blood enter her mouth. The blonde wiggled her bandaged feet to just give them a stretch, she refused, at first, not to get the fixed after Elphaba has informed Dr. Nik that Glinda has cut her feet up pretty good but Dr. Nik reassured her that the process won't take too much out of his time with Hope. So reluctantly Glinda had Dr. Nik take care of her feet while Hope was trying to be calmed down by Elphaba again. It was the longest five minutes of her life when it was finished because all her thoughts were consumed about Hope and how she was getting treatment before her daughter.

"What ever." Elphaba hissed at her as she started to pace back to Glinda. The blonde let it slide as Elphaba was beyond worried at this point and was prone to snap at anybody or anything. She once yelled at a chair for being in her way as she paced when Glinda and Hope were in the hospital for their injuries. It was another six minutes of pacing and ring twirling, Glinda did that just to do something, when the door to where Hope was at opened. The blonde got to her feet as Elphaba stopped pacing. Glinda put a hand to her lover's chest to stop her from advancing on the doctor and shake him to know what the diagnosis was.

"She is in quite a bit of pain and I put her to sleep so she wouldn't feel it. I think it might be a tear in her shoulder muscle that must have been getting bigger with each day or so. It must have been really small for me not to notice it in the beginning. She might need to have surgery it depends on how the recovery process will go. I don't want to put her through it at this young of an age. I can slow it down and have it be done when she is older but it is all up you two and what you think is best for Hope." Dr. Nik answered the questions that were burning in Hope's parent's eyes. Glinda blinked her eyes multiple times before turning her head away and biting her bottom lip while Elphaba just stared at the doctor.

They didn't know what to think right now after hearing that Hope might need surgery to repair a long term injury that has been getting worse as time went on. Dr. Nik let them see Hope and told them just to think about it. It wasn't getting to the point where the surgery was a must just yet so he let them absorb what they have been told. Elphaba sat down on the bed before getting on the left side of the bed and curled her body against her daughter's. Hope was resting peacefully with her left arm in a sling again. Elphaba wished she could take Hope's injury away and put it on her own body just so her daughter won't be in any pain anymore. Her brown eyes looked up when she felt Glinda put a hand on top of her own. The look in the blue eyes told her Glinda wish she could do that same thing. The two look to their daughter and sighed deeply. What were they going to do?

**Yep, the end of this chapter. I don't have anything really to say here as well. I'm sorry. So I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	25. Chapter 25

**All righty, a happy event is going to happen in this chapter. Also it is going to skip a couple of months and you will see why. I won't say what it is because you have to read and find out. This is going to be a fluffy chapter for the most part. So read and enjoy. :)**

"Momma, come on wake up."

Something poked Glinda in the back forcing the blonde to groan and swat away what ever was trying to wake up her perfect night of rest. It was something that she has little of because of many nights of going to the bathroom multiple times a day and making love to Elphaba. It was exhausting and Glinda wanted just one night of sleep without doing either. Elphaba was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to make love to last night when Glinda pushed off her advances, the blonde swore that the green witch was developing a fetish with her pregnant stomach, and told her that she just wanted to get some sleep. Seeing how tired the blonde was Elphaba stopped pushing and had her lover sleep in her arms not before rubbing her bulging stomach a couple of times, she would have done it longer but Glinda swatted her hand away and told her to go to sleep.

Glinda mumbled something intangible and adjusted her head on her pillow. She gave a deep sigh and started to fall back asleep but there were giggles coming behind her. Blonde eyebrows drew together at this and slowly began to open her eyes to see who has awoken her from her beauty sleep.

"Yeah, momma wake up."

The next voice sound deeper then the one before and had a lot of teasing in it as the person spoke this line. A hand came onto her stomach and slowly began to make small circles. Her blue eyes snapped opened at once while giving a huge huff as she swatted the green hand off her pregnant stomach. There was move laughter coming behind her as the blonde craned her neck around to see what they wanted. There sitting on the bed, with laughter in their voice and happiness in their eyes, were her two favorite green people in all of OZ. Hope stopped laughing first and crawled up to her mom with a huge grin on her face. Glinda wrapped an arm around her daughter when Hope cuddled up to her back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Momma, you forgot that today is our picnic day and mommy said that you were going to miss it if you slept in any longer." Hope said rapidly because she was so excited to have the annual family picnic day today. It was just going to be her and her parents for the whole day. Blue eyes widen at this as the information came flooding her still sleeping brain. Elphaba chuckled at seeing the realization hit her lover and the sheepish look that followed.

"She remembers Hope. So go down to Hunter and get the food while I will help your momma out ok." Elphaba said as she patted her daughter on top of her head. Hope nodded her head vigorously up and down while squeezing Glinda tightly, her arms barely made it to the blonde's huge stomach, as her momma returned the hug with equal force. When the little green child was done hugging Glinda did she hug Elphaba. The green witch rubbed her back with affection and kissed the top of her head.

"Go on now." Elphaba whispered as she let go of Hope. The green child nodded her head and bounced off the bed. Two sets of eyes watched her leave the room with such energy and enthusiasm it's amazing that she was still that way after going through therapy to help her shoulder get better. Glinda sighed softly as she threw off her covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was eight months along and her stomach was so huge that she couldn't see her feet anymore. The blonde wiggled her toes and pouted at not being able to see such a simple gesture of the feet. Elphaba chuckled at seeing the pout so she leaned over the bed and kissed her lover on the back of the head. The blonde perked up at feeling that from Elphaba. She always knew what to do to cheer her up

"Do you need help getting up?" She asked as she pushed herself off the bed and started to walk around the bed to help the blonde get off the bed. Glinda nodded her head as she held out her hands. Green came onto pale and with a grunt the green witch pulled. The blonde came flying into Elphaba's body and the two went tumble back a couple of steps.

"Oh…ow." Elphaba whispered in pain as the corner of her desk was digging into her back. They went a lot further then she thought. Hearing this Glinda got out of the loose embrace her lover had on her and helped Elphaba off the thing that was causing her pain. The raven haired beauty grunted and rubbed her now sore back after getting pulled off the very sharp corner.

"Sorry." Glinda apologized before kissing those green lips to give her something for the pain. Elphaba was just getting into the kiss when the blonde pulled away and started to waddle her way to the bathroom. She needed to get ready as fast as she can. Hope would be waiting impatiently for them in the kitchen and would complain that they took too long. The green witch pouted at kissing those luscious lips and sat on the desk that brought her harm then waited for Glinda to get done.

Twenty minutes later Glinda came out dressed and ready to start the picnic that everybody has been waiting for. Elphaba held out and elbow for her lover to which the blonde graciously weaved her hand through with a huge smile. After that they went down to the kitchen were Hope was trying to be contained by Hunter with some cookies to eat but the green child was still bouncing off the walls while eating the cookie. She only stopped bouncing when Glinda told her it was time to leave. She gave a loud pitch squeal and started to run towards her parents with basket in hand. It was when she handed off the basket and Elphaba put a hand on her back did Hope remember about Hunter.

The green child ran back to the cook and hugged him right around his stomach. Glinda and Elphaba saw tears forming in his eyes at this gesture and wrapped his arms around his little protégé while whispering some words for her. Hope giggled and whispered something back mostly like she said 'I'll be back and ready to help you out'. A couple minutes went by before those to disengaged from one another. Elphaba and Glinda watch him wave Hope goodbye while she did the same thing to him. It made their hearts warm up at seeing such a close bond between those two. A lot of people would frown on them letting Hope create a bond with a cook because they thought them low on the scale on who to have friendships with but they didn't care as long as Hope was happy. By the bright look in her blue eyes at being with Hunter almost every single day she was very happy as was Hunter.

"Come on the picnic awaits." Glinda said to Hope when she came back to them after a long goodbye to Hunter. Hope nodded her head up and down then let her parents guide her away from the kitchen. At the last second she looked back to see Hunter one more and wave. The cook gave a huge grin at seeing this and wave back. His eyes soften as he looked around the kitchen.

"It's too damn quiet in here now." Hunter said out loud as he put his hands on his hips. He needs to do something now to make it less quiet. The cook gave a huge sigh and went snooping around his kitchen to make the absence Hope has left go away.

XXX

"Ready?" Glinda inquired as she held a munchkin berry in her hand. Hope nodded her head up and down while having her mouth open. Elphaba watched in amusement as Glinda moved her hand back and forth while closing her bad eye to get an accurate aim on her daughter's mouth. Then the blonde lightly tossed the little, green berry into the air and hoped that it would land in Hope's mouth. The green child moved her head slightly to the right and caught it right in her mouth. Elphaba cheered and clapped while Hope chewed on her prize. Glinda giggled and kissed her daughter on her forehead. They were four for four now and needed two more to break their old record. Elphaba watched through sparkling, brown eyes as Hope snatched another munchkin berry and was now aiming for her mom's mouth.

It has been a couple hours and the fun hasn't stop since the moment they put the blanket down. Everything was going perfect. Hope's shoulder wasn't bothering her anymore, Glinda was heavily pregnant with their second child, and her and Glinda will be married in two months. Glinda said that she wanted to wait for the baby to come so they can even be happier when they got married though Elphaba thought the reason was that her lover didn't want to have the baby during the wedding ceremony. The green witch supported her head on her hand and watched Hope toss the berry into the air.

'Nothing can go wrong.' She thought to herself as her eyes traveled with the piece of fruit travel through the air. It missed when Glinda suddenly clutched her stomach and gave a whimper of pain. The munchkin berry bounced off her head as the blonde's body clenched in pain.

"Oh OZ, no not now." Glinda whimpered as Elphaba got up from her position and started to scramble to her lover with her heart pounding hard against her chest. Hope was sitting there with confusion in her eyes as she watched her mom being in pain. She didn't know why her mom was in such pain. The green witch wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder while letting Glinda grip her other hand in a vice grip.

"My sweet what's wrong?" Elphaba asked frantically as she rubbed Glinda's shoulders in a soothing way. The blonde whimpered and gripped her stomach tighter when a powerful yet painful contraction ripped through her body. The baby was coming too soon. Why was the baby coming now? Was something wrong?

"Elphie, the baby is coming right now. I'm not due for another month." Glinda managed to get out before another contraction hit her stomach. The blonde let out a choked sob at the pain while tears started to drip down her face. It shouldn't be this painful either. Elphaba was at a lost now at learning this. Panic started to grip the green witch's body as she tried to think of something to get Glinda back.

"Come on get up. You need to get back to the palace." Elphaba whispered frantically as she started to help her lover to her feet but Glinda shook her head no and pulled herself back on the blanket. She knew she couldn't make it back in time. There was no way not in her condition or in this amount of pain. Wild, brown eyes looked around while thinking of another solution. She didn't want to leave Glinda in fear of something might go wrong and she wanted to be here for support. Her eyes landed on their daughter who was staring at them and wondering what was going on in front of her.

"Hope, Hope you need to get back to the palace as fast as you can Mom is giving birth too soon and you needed to get Dr. Nik everybody. Got it." Elphaba ordered rapidly and hoped that Hope got what she was telling her what to do. Blue eyes widen into saucers at learning that her mom was giving birth to her new sibling and saw how chaos was interrupting before her eyes. She knew how important it was to get back as fast as her legs can carry her. Hope moved her head up and down vigorously before getting to her feet and running back to the palace as fast as she could.

When Hope was gone Elphaba had to position Glinda in the proper way of giving birth and sat behind her for some much needed support for the blonde's body. Glinda grunted in pain at another contraction hitting her again and breathing became erratic as her hands clenched her lover's thighs in a hard grip. The green witch winced in her own pain. She knew that she will be acquiring some bruises after this was all over. Elphaba put her hands on Glinda's shoulders and slowly began to rub them in a soothing way.

"Remember what I have taught you deep, calm breaths. Listen to me and try and follow." Elphaba whispered gently as she turned her breathing into what she has told Glinda to do. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to focus on her lover's slowed down breathing while trying to ignore the pain ripping through her body. Slowly but surely her fast breathing slowed down to somewhat deep, calm breaths. The pain also lessoned a little bit as well.

"That is it. Good job now we the fun part is going to be coming soon. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong." Elphaba whispered encouragingly as she continued to rub down the blonde's shoulders. Glinda gave a weak chuckle at the joke the raven haired beauty put in there and squeezed her gently before it turned into a groan of pain when another contraction hit her again. While she focused on her lover's calming presence Elphaba hoped that nothing went wrong with the baby. Fifteen long minutes went by when Hope came running back with a group of people behind her.

"Mom, I got Dr. Nik." Hope yelled as she pushed her tired body to its limit. Glinda smiled happily at seeing her daughter coming back to them. She has never been so happy to see her daughter right now. Hope nearly collapsed next to Elphaba when she finally got her rest that her body as been screaming at her to stop five minutes ago. The green child coughed hard while Elphaba let go one of her lover's hands and ran in it through the sweaty dark locks.

"Thank you Hope you did a good job." Elphaba praised her exhausted daughter as Dr. Nik and his team came upon the scene. Hope weakly smiled at her while catching her breath. The blonde grunted in pain as a huge contraction hit her body again as Dr. Nik knelt down in front of her. He lifted up Glinda's dress to see how far she has gone. His eyes widen at what he saw. It looks like the blonde was going to give birth out here.

"Ok, Glinda you are going to have to start pushing in just a couple of minutes. So be ready." Dr. Nik informed as Glinda nodded her head in understanding. She just hope that she will have enough energy to do that. When she got the order to push Glinda screwed up her face and used her muscles in her body to start pushing out the baby in her stomach. Elphaba bit her bottom lip to stop the scream from escaping her lips when Glinda gripped her flesh in a hard grip. She was going to be sore after this. Four hours have gone by and Glinda was getting very tired at pushing out her child.

"Come on Glinda just one more push." Dr. Nik informed while waiting for that one push that will send this newborn into the world. The blonde whimpered and shook her head now. Her stomach was hurting and her body was telling her to give because it was beyond exhausted. Elphaba kissed a sweaty temple and squeezed the hands that were in her own for comfort. She knew how it felt and with that knowledge she was going to coax Glinda into giving that one last push. Fiyero gave her the speech the last time and she bitched him out during the whole thing. Glinda was surprisingly mellow through out this whole process and now Elphaba won't have any good stories to pass around.

"Glin, yes you can. I know you can. Just give one more push and you can hold our child in your arms. Think of that. Come on you can do it." Elphaba said enquiringly and hope that the blonde would do it just picture holding on to their child when this was done. The blonde screwed her face in picturing such a thing and pushed one last time and prayed that she wouldn't have to do it again. Thirty seconds of pushing and then loud cries filled the air.

**Yes, the baby is finally born. Is it a boy or is it a girl? Does it have Elphaba's skin tone like Hopes or is it going to have Glinda's pale skin. You have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Until then.  
DWK**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a short chapter and the second to last one as well. This chapter is basically about the sex of the child and what the baby is going to look like. I will say that Elphaba's green skin appears but in a different way. What it is you will have to read and find out. So I will stop talking and let you guys read onward. I'm sorry if this seems short but I wanted to wait until the last chapter for it to be long for you guys with out giving too much away. Oh, I make a big reference to Wicked and Son of a Witch. It is very obvious so if you don't get it then I don't know what to say. So I don't own wicked or Son of a Witch. So read and enjoy.**

Glinda's chest was heaving and her lips were parched but the joy in her heart was bursting out of her chest at hearing her new child crying out with a loud wail. Despite being a month early this baby seems healthy and full of life. Tears were running down her still flushed cheeks, this was the happiest moment in her life right now. Her little family just got a new addition to them. The blonde felt something squeeze her shoulders with affection. Glinda turned her head upward to see what cause it and wrinkled her nose at feeling something wet hit her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elphaba whispered in a thick voice as she used her hand to wipe off her tear that has landed on her lover's nose. She couldn't believe that their child was already in this world. Glinda and her didn't even get a chance to finish fixing up the crib plus they don't even have enough clothes to last the newborn until they were old enough to get different types of clothing. So they were a little unprepared but they can manage until they get more items. Elphaba sniffled multiple times as she pressed her lips to Glinda's head.

"I'm proud of you. You did it. You brought our child into this world." Elphaba whispered into the hair before kissing the area again. Glinda gave a weak chuckle as she continued to stare at Dr. Nik's back while he made sure the baby was healthy because it was born prematurely. The blonde just hope that nothing was wrong with her child. Even if there was she knew that she and Elphaba will still love them with all their heart no matter what. Hope was squirming anxiously by her parents side as she waited for the baby to be shown to them. She really wanted to see what her new brother or sister looked like. Her blue eyes started to go wide as Dr. Nik slowly moved around while holding the baby in his arms.

Glinda, Elphaba, and Hope all froze on the spot as they waited for the baby to be revealed to them. Glinda started to tremble, Elphaba was starting to breath harder and Hope was using her gift of sensing auras to see what her sibling's aura was like. The green child was hit with a lot of innocence and was getting overwhelming for her. The world started to spin as the pureness coming off her sibling was overloading her mind. She never knew such a little thing held this much feelings in their aura. Hope tried to break her connection with the newborn but its aura was so strong that it wouldn't release its hold on her. The world started to go black as Hope began to give uncontrollable shakes. Elphaba heard some weird noise next to her and looked to her right to see what was causing that. Her heart started to beat wildly at seeing her daughter having, what looked liked, seizures.

"Hope, sweet oz Hope." Elphaba exclaimed in shock as she reached for her daughter while keeping Glinda against her body. It was a little difficult but she was able to do it. Glinda craned her neck around to see what has caused her lover such distress at the moment. She immediately sat up, ignoring the sharps pains in her stomach and body, at seeing Hope shaking horribly in Elphaba's arms. Dr. Nik brought back the newborn away from this so Glinda and Elphaba tend to their child. The reveal witl have to wait for the moment. Dr. Nik was mentally going through Hope's record of health and nothing popped out to him to show that Hope was prone to having seizures. To him it didn't make sense that the green child suddenly had one at this exact moment. The little babe in his arms started to squirm restlessly while giving off small groans. Dr. Nik gently shushed the little babe while slowly rocking it back and forth. The cries slowly quieted as their big eyes blinked up at him.

"Hope, come on." Elphaba whispered heatedly as she tried to get her daughter to snap out of this seizure. Hope's eyes were still on the hidden baby and that connection needed to be broken before she could return to normal. All her focus was poured into the baby and someone needed to realize this soon enough before something really happened to Hope. Glinda noticed how her daughter's eyes were looking past her and looked at that invisible line to see where it went. Her eyes widen at seeing they were resting on the baby.

Something clicked in the blonde's head at that moment as she remembered what Hope can do besides using magic. Elphaba has told her about the sensing power that Hope possesses and sometimes their daughter needed to look at a person or object to get an accurate reading. With this thought Glinda used one of her hands and placed them over the green child's eyes then used her other arm to wrap it around Hope's body. With that she started to pull her in unto the green child's body was resting against her own. The results was almost in an instant. Hope stopped shaking and her breathing was labored but all in all she was all right now. The blonde started to comb through the raven locks while whispering soothing words to her daughter until Hope pushed away from her feeling much better now.

Elphaba had a confused look on her face and seemed to have forgotten her daughter's special power at the moment. That was until Glinda leaned over and whispered the answer into a green ear. Brown eyes widen as Elphaba's mouth formed a silent 'Oh'. She totally forgot about that. The green witch put a hand on top of her daughter's head making Hope look up at her while wiping her nose off with her sleeve.

"You all right?" Elphaba asked with concern. Hope nodded her head up and down while side glancing to her sibling. She wasn't going to be doing that any time soon. Now she would have to block out their aura at the moment until she was either much stronger to handle it or the newborn's aura changed to something less powerful and forceful. The green witch wasn't so sure with that answer and made a mental note to check up on Hope later on in the day to see if there was any repercussions. The green child gently pushed her momma's hand off her head and turned to her mom.

"Can we see the baby now?" She asked quietly. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment but with what happened at this moment seemed to have brought the joy down somewhat. She wanted everybody to focus on the baby not her. Glinda's eyes soften at this and nodded her head. Hope smiled greatly and started to squirm on the ground. At this Dr. Nik finally was able to show them the baby. The family was waiting in anticipation as Dr. Nik knelt down in front of them and was gently giving the baby to Glinda. Elphaba was praying that this child would not get her green skin just like Hope did. Her fingers were twitching badly as Glinda slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal what the child looked like. Hope was now jiggling on the grass and thought her mom was taking too long to show what the baby looked like.

"Oh." Glinda whispered with joy at seeing light blonde hair covering the baby's head and an olive skin tone. The size of the baby was tiny almost small as a loaf of bread. Hope must have been bigger then this when she was born but she remembered Elphaba say Hope was pretty small when she was born. Elphaba was shocked to see, instead of blue or brown eyes, deep, emerald eyes blinking back up at her and the skin tone didn't seem to follow her's or Glinda's genetics unless Glinda was not telling her something that happened before Glinda got pregnant. Could Fiyero and Glinda have gotten together just once to get this skin tone? These thoughts were racing through the green witch's mind. Mean while Glinda giggled at seeing those eyes. The color reminded her of Elphaba's and Hope's skin color. It looks like Elphaba's green genes had to come in some way. The skin tone didn't throw her off because remembered her mother saying somewhere in their line that a vinkus was married into the family. It looks that gene has come out in her child.

Hope was in awe at seeing her new sibling staring at her mom with big green eyes. She lifted a hand and gently placed it on a tan cheek. The skin was so soft that Hope couldn't resist moving her hand up and down to feel it more.

Those emerald eyes moved from Glinda to Hope. Blue met green and in that instant a bond was form between the two. The baby started to babble much and tried to wave its arms towards Hope as if the baby wanted to be held by its sister. Hope's face grew a huge smile as one of her fingers was captured in a strong hold in one of the tiny hands. The baby was so strong it amazed her. While Hope and Glinda were connecting with the baby Elphaba was contemplating if Glinda cheated on her.

'Come on Elphaba. Such an absurd notion to think about. Glinda has been faithful to me but still where did those eyes and skin tone come from?' Elphaba thought to herself as she watched her family getting to know the baby better. Dr. Nik smiled greatly at seeing this and decided to tell them what the sex was of the baby. Despite being a month early everything seemed to be all right with the baby. The baby was just a little smaller then usual.

"It's a boy." Dr. Nik informed with a grin. Glinda and Elphaba looked up to him with wide eyes. Who would have thought that they would have a boy? Glinda put a finger to her son's head and gently traced his face. What were they going to name him? Hope giggled as she made goofy faces at her brother and listening to his laughter. Suddenly a word popped into her mind when their eyes connected again.

"Shell." Hope whispered as she stared intently at her brother. Glinda and Elphaba looked to their daughter at hearing this. Was their daughter giving them a name to the male baby? Hope's light up as she repeated that word again. The baby reacted happily each time Hope said 'Shell'. Elphaba and Glinda then looked to each other with a grin. It looks like they won't have to think for too long for a name for their son.

"Welcome to the family, Shell." Elphaba greeted as she ran her fingers through the blonde locks. Shell looked up to her at this feeling and made a happy babbling noise while raising his hands up to his parent. Glinda gently held onto Shell and put him right in her lover's arms. Brown eyes softened at seeing the green eyes sparkle in the sun. Shell had this smile on his face that remind Elphaba of Glinda when ever she was happy about something. The green witch knew in her heart this child she was holding was her own. The notion of Glinda cheating was far from her mind as Shell sneezed and a spit bubble came onto his lips.

Elphaba chuckled at seeing the green eyes going crossed eyed to see what was on his lips. She carefully cradled him in one arm so she could reach up and pop the bubble. Shell looked shocked at what just happened and it made his eyes grow really big. Rumbles of laughter spilled from the green lips at this silly look. Why did she have a feeling that Shell was going to be a hand full when he gets older? Her eyes traveled upward at hearing Glinda and Hope speaking with one another. The blonde laughed softly and brought their daughter into her arms for a tight hug. Now she remembered why. Genetics….it's always genetics.

**Hehe, it looks like Shell comes out in this story as Elphaba and Glinda's son. I couldn't resist doing that. And you can see where Elphaba's green skin comes out as well. In his eyes. I will explain the skin tone more as well in the next chapter because Elphaba will be wondering how that happened. So, yeah the next chapter will also be the last. This story has had a good run but I think it needs to end. Thank you for all the people who have stuck with me for 26 soon to be 27 chapters. It means a lot. I will see you guys until then. **

**DWK**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is it. The last chapter of 'A New Hope.' I want to thank you all for reading this story and for the people who took their time and reviewed to tell me how much they liked this story. I do appreciate it very much so. Thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I wrote it. So now read and enjoy the last chapter. Don't forget thta the third installment of this trilogy will be coming soon.**

Elphaba was leaning over the crib her brown eyes glowing in love and adoration at seeing Shell sleeping quietly in the crib. His chest slowly going up and down in a steady rhythm. He was so small but he had a heart of lion for being born a month early. He was so strong and healthy that Elphaba was surprised that nothing was wrong. She couldn't help but remember Nessa and what had happen to her when she was born early.

Tears stung at her eyes at remembering her sister. She still missed her and wished she would be here to see the new addition to her family. The green witch gave a soft sigh as she reached down and played with a couple of blonde locks that sat on top of her son's head. This was about the only thing that showed that Glinda was the mother of this child but Elphaba still had a little doubt that maybe this child isn't her's. There was nothing physically that showed that Shell was her child as well. He had dark skin and green eyes. None which ran in her family at all and the green witch can remember Glinda's parents both having blue eyes and even her grandparents had the blue eyes as well. The blonde said it was a trait that the Uplands are know for besides the magic.

"I wonder." Elphaba whispered as she retracted her hand and stood up while running a hand through her dark locks. She was questioning whether she should ask Glinda if anything happened between somebody else besides her. Glinda might be furious for questioning her fidelity but that doubt wouldn't leave her mind at all until she had some answers. A thought popped into her mind at remembering one of the sisters had green eyes. Could Glinda have slept with Clotho? The thought made her blood boil at that woman touching Glinda's body.

'No, no Elphaba she is your friend now.' The raven haired beauty berated herself for letting her petty jealously get in her way again. She sighed heavily as she walked away from the crib and sat down on the bed to wait for the blonde to come back from putting Hope to bed for the night. She swung her legs up then scooted back until her back hit the head rest. After that the green witch pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while resting her chin on the knees. How was she going to approach this to Glinda?

Her brown eyes glazed over in deep thought just as Glinda came into the bedroom and quietly closed the door so not to wake up Shell. Her blue eyes landed on Elphaba and a warm smile grew on her lips but it went away slightly at seeing that her lover was thinking about something. She padded over to the green witch and kissed her gently on the lips to get her back to the present. Elphaba blinked her eyes multiple times and drew her head back to see what has caused such warmth on her lips.

"Glinda." Elphaba whispered as her eyes widen slightly. She wasn't expecting to have her lover coming back so soon. The blonde giggled as she sat on the edge of the bed to see what Elphaba was thinking about. The green witch shifted nervously on the bed while watch Glinda get comfortable on the bed. This was the moment of truth.

"Elphie, what were you thinking about?" Glinda questioned as she played with some green toes but Elphaba withdrew her feet closer to her body. The blonde knew this was trouble. Elphaba was going to be asking her a serious question because she wasn't letting her touch any part of her body. Glinda looked up towards the raven haired beauty to see what was going through her head. She bit the bottom of her lip in thought. Maybe Elphaba was questioning if she really was the father of Shell. Glinda did know Elphaba had a valid point at questioning this because Shell has nothing that ties Elphaba to him. Well that was Elphaba's thought. She didn't notice that Shell's eyes are the exact same hue as her green skin. That has shone who was the father of their baby.

"Glin, Am I truly the father of Shell?" Elphaba whispered with much hesitancy as her eyes barely glance towards her lover. There she said it now it was out in the open and now it was up to Glinda to tell her what's going on. Glinda gave a soft smile and brought her hand on top of the green ones. She could feel the hands trembling underneath her own. Elphaba was down right scared at expressing this feeling. Elphaba has expressed those fears and now it was Glinda's turn to calm them.

"Elphie, I know you have reasons to think that. He doesn't have anything that belongs to you or so you think. His eyes are the exact same color as your skin. It may not seem much but it shows you are the father of Shell." Glinda answered with a smile to show Elphaba that she wasn't mad at her bringing up this question. The green witch visibly relaxed at hearing this and now remembered seeing those green eyes before. She cast a glance down to her skin to see that Shell's eyes were the exact color of her skin.

"But what about his skin tone. Nobody on either side of our families have that olive like skin." Elphaba whispered back as she flexed her hand a couple of times before returning her gaze back to her love. Glinda smirked and crawled up towards Elphaba then rested her head on Elphaba's knees, her blue eyes sparkling with love for her green love.

"I remember Momsie telling me that we had a Vinkus married into the family. It runs in my blood. So it must have came out in Shell. See, I also remember my grandma having dark color skin." Glinda answered as she reached out and played with some of the dark locks that was hanging around Elphaba's face. "It must skip a generation or two."

The green witch now felt very foolish to have even thought of Glinda not being faithful to her. She felt her cheeks growing hot in shame at thinking this again.

"Hey, it's ok. We're human Elphie. I think it's a valid reason to doubt me but you should have remembered that I'm always faithful to you." Glinda replied as she grabbed the green hand that held the pink ring with her own engagement ring to show to that with these rings on their fingers they remember who they are attached to.

"I'm sorry. I know that now." Elphaba whispered as she intertwined their hands together and brought Glinda's hands to her lips. The blonde giggled softly at this. After that was cleared the blonde rested next to her lover and put her head on the green witch's shoulder. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss on the temple.

"Elphie, in just a couple of months we are going to be married." Glinda whispered excitedly. Elphaba chuckled and murmured something to her. The blonde gave a 'ha' before kissing her love on the lips. While they kissed their two rings glowed in harmony.

Couple months later

"Sweet OZ, sweet OZ." Elphaba exclaimed as she paced back and forth in front of the altar with her fingernails in her mouth being chomped on mercilessly by her teeth. Fiyero and Hunter idly stood by as the green witch destroyed what was left of her fingers. Though she had good reason to act this way. Today was it. The day everybody was looking forward to. Glinda the Good, or as Glinda would have like to have been Glinda Upland, and Elphaba the Lionheart, as Elphaba wanted her last name not the one where the Ozians picked out, were to be wed. After the green witch passed Fiyero for the sixteenth time, he has been counting ever since Elphaba got here, and stuck out his arms to stop her annoying habit.

"Elphaba, listen to me. Glinda and Hope are going to be fine. The Lion is there and Shell is just right there." Fiyero said as he pointed to the front row of the church where Shell was being held by Athropos. Athropos was tickling Shell underneath his chin and making baby noises making him shriek with laughter. Clotho noticed that Elphaba was staring at them and nudged her sister to show her what was going on. Athropos looked up and saw the brown eyes starting fondly at the baby in her arms.

"Shell, look it's mommy" She whispered as she showed the little blonde baby to Elphaba. His green eyes lit up at seeing his mommy right in front of him. Shell gurgled happily and tried to wave his hand at her. Elphaba felt tears stinging her eyes at this and weakly waved back. He has grown so strong and big in the last couple of months. It was amazing. Hope adored him so much. She tries to spend much time with him as she could but not while neglecting her time with Hunter as well.

Elphaba also noticed that Athropos has little bit of redness in her cheeks and was staring pass her. The green witch followed her eye sight and it landed on Hunter. A dark eyebrow rose at seeing Hunter also had a hint of blush on his cheeks as well. Lachesis seemed to notice this as well because her green eyes harden a lot at the look her sister and Hunter were sharing at the moment. Elphaba might have to warn Hunter to watch his step if he wanted to court Athropos anytime soon. Lachesis is very protective of her sisters and if any one who shows interest in one of them would have to go through her first. Elphaba was going to do that when Fiyero suddenly latched on to her black tuxedo to fix her black tie.

"It's a little crooked. I told you the pacing might screw it up." Fiyero said as he turned the tie just right to get it back to it's former place. He gave a grub as he smoothed out any creases that were on the tux at all. Elphaba said she didn't want to wear a dress on the wedding day. She was more use to wearing pants more so then she was in Shiz and found them very comfortable and never looked back. Plus she said she wanted to play the part of the husband in the wedding to keep things somewhat traditional. Elphaba gave a crooked smile and patted him on the back.

"Thanks." She replied while sneaking a glance to see if Hunter and Athropos were still making the googly eyes at each other. Elphaba chuckled at seeing that they were still going at it and Lachesis was starting to fume in her seat at Hunter staring at her sister for too long.

"I wonder how Glinda is doing." Elphaba wondered out loud as she started to make it towards Hunter to warn him about the one person who was giving him the death glare multiple times. Fiyero chuckled and shrugged his shoulders only Hope would be able to tell them that.

XXX

"Just a couple more seconds, darling." Glinda whispered as she weaved dark strands together to form a French braid. Hope was fidgeting around because she was getting tired of standing in one place for so long. Just like Glinda promised she was done finishing braiding the silky strands of hair. Hope squirmed out of her mother's legs and twirled around to show off the final touches. Glinda giggled a bit at seeing her daughter wearing dark, dress up pants and a white, long sleeved, button up blouse. Hope didn't want to wear a dress at all even when she was going to be a flower girl despite Glinda trying to get her to wear one. The blonde later huffed,with Elphaba present, at Hope was already inheriting Elphaba's taste in clothes. To which the green witch thanked her for the compliment.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful, little one." Glinda praised as she opened her arms up to hug her daughter. Hope's cheeks darken slightly at the compliment before going to her mom and wrapping her arms around her. Glinda sighed softly and rested her head on top's of Hope's while wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"You look beautiful too, momma." Hope whispered as she backed up to see her mom. Glinda had her blonde's lock down so that they were flowing over her shoulder, she had little or no make up, the dress she was wearing was pure white and had long sleeves while it had a v shaped dip that stopped just above her breasts, and the end flared out a bit just to leave a little train behind her because Glinda said she didn't want to trip over and rip the dress because the train behind her was too long. Glinda chuckled and patted her daughter on top of the head.

"Thanks, Hope." Glinda whispered with a smile. It looks like Hope has already inherited Elphaba's skills to flatter somebody. She is going to be a handle full when she gets older. She just might have to rein in the those Thropp genes that are suddenly making their appearance in Hope. Hope gave a huge smile as she put her hands into her pants pockets to which Glinda frowned at slightly. She wished her genes for clothes might have stayed longer but she guess not. Now she hopes Shell might get more of her then Elphaba in his personality. The two snapped their heads towards the closed door when it was gently knocked upon.

"Girls, it's time to go." The Lion called out as he opened the door. Glinda suddenly felt butterflies flying around her stomach. This was it. In just a short ride she will be walking down the aisle to be wedded to the love of her life. Hope noticed that her mom was frozen in place. She suppressed the laughter that wanted to come up at the saucer like eyes and put one of her hands. Glinda looked down to her at feeling this warm touch.

"Mamma it's time." Hope whispered before guiding her out to where the carriage was waiting to take them to the church where Glinda will be bound to Elphaba forever.

**The end.**

**Seriously that's it.**

**Really I'm serious that is the end of the story.**

**Stop moving down to see if I'm playing with ya.**

**If you made it this far you have found out that I'm just playing with ya. I wanted to make this last chapter happy yet fun at the same time. Now where were we….Ah yes, Glinda and Elphaba are going to get married.**

Elphaba was sitting down in front of the altar twiddling her thumbs about to pass by time and to calm her nerves. She jumped in the air when she heard the music suddenly playing the song Glinda was suppose to come down on. The green witch leapt to her feet and got into place while glaring at Fiyero and Hunter for not telling her what time it was. She wanted to look like she has been ready to receive Glinda for the longest time not look like a person just waking up to the rooster crowing. Fiyero chuckled and patted her on the back while she smoothed out her hair then fixed her tux.

Sweat had already started to accumulate on her hands and she quickly wiped them away just as the door to the church open. Elphaba felt her heart swell at seeing Hope coming down the aisle with pink and green flowers in her hands. Her blue eyes sought out her mom's brown ones. When they connected Hope gave this huge grin while Elphaba sniffled and was thinking about how much her daughter has grown. Hope gave the green witch another grin before taking her place on the right side of the altar. When Glinda walked through the door on her father's arms Elphaba lost her breathe. Her lover looked so gorgeous in the dress she was wearing and she loved that Glinda kept her hair down just like she requested it to be. Tears welled at her eyes the closer Glinda got with each step.

Just a couple more feet and Glinda will be her's forever. Her heart stopped beating when Glinda stopped right in front of her and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. He sniffled hard at giving up his only daughter to the person she was going to be spending the rest of her life at. This was the hardest day of his life. Glinda smiled at him before releasing his arm and started to walk to Elphaba. He gave a shaky sigh as he watched Elphaba hold out a hand to her with pure love shining in her brown eyes. It's always hard for a father to give up their daughter to the person that took her away from him. He gave Elphaba a look that said 'You better take care of her or you will have to answer to me.' The green witch nodded her slightly in understanding before turning her attention back on to her soon to be wife.

"You look beautiful." Elphaba whispered thickly at getting a good look at Glinda. The blonde gave a soft giggle and used her good eye to take up what Elphaba was wearing. It was the same thing as Hope was wearing but there was a black coat over the white blouse.

"You look gorgeous Elphie." Glinda replied while looking to the green witch right in her eyes. Both their eyes soften in love as the minister opened the book and began to start this wondrous occasion.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed these two in holy matrimony…"

Glinda and Elphaba seemed to have blocked out his words as they continued to stare at each other with awe and love. After all this time and all the hurt they have been through has been worth it to be able to slip on a ring that made them each other's forever until they were old and lying bed waiting for death to take them both. The sun's rays shined brighter lighting up the room as if something approved of this union. When Elphaba was finally able to hear the words 'You may now kiss the bride.' she leaned closer to Glinda while cupping a cheek and looked deeply in her eyes with love.

"I love you forever and always." Elphaba whispered against the pink lips before pressing her own onto Glinda's. The blonde closed her eyes and slowly began to move her lips against her wife. She smiled at that word. Wife…it seemed so foreign yet familiar at the same time to her. As the people in the seat errupted into cheers both woman thought the same thought at the same time.

'I feel complete.'

**There now it ends. I'm really am serious this time around. It ends on a happy note. Which you all are happy about I bet. The third story will be up soon and will be dealing with Hope going off to Shiz for her first year of college and falling in love with someone. It's going to be great. Well, I will see you guys soon then. Until then**

**DWK**


End file.
